Love is Blind
by oh.you.fancy.huh
Summary: Edward and Bella lived in a Adoption Centre all of their lives. Find out what happens when they start to have feelings for eachother, but soon realize that families are coming to adopt! R&R Better STory! A/H! Cannon Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – OK so this is my first FanFiction so be nice please. No flames. And in the story it doesn't exactly say the ages but Bella is 15 and Edward is 16. A/Human**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or anything like that in general. I wish I did though. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I've always wondered what it'd be like to get out of this place. To have a family. I've been here at Forks Adoption Center (F.A.D.) since before I can remember. Which may seem weird considering I don't remember, but one of the leaders here told me she found on the porch step with a note saying "Please take good care of her" and that was all. It was barely legible considering it had been a rainy night. So cliché.

"Time for supper!!" I heard Ms. Melody yell. Great… it was probably leftovers from last night. Last nights dinner consisted of liverwurst, mashed potatoes, and corn. I strongly dislike liver, and just hearing the worst at the end just adds on. But I guess I can't complain, I'm not the only one here who has to eat this, and I guess it's better than nothing. I reached the dinning room table just in time. I saw my best friend, Edward, sitting near the end of the table with his hand tapping the opening seat next to him and smiling in my direction. I waved and walked over to where he was, and took a seat.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"How's it going Bella?" He asked.

"Pretty good, minus this disgusting food," I responded. He laughed. Edward has emerald green eyes and ruffled bronze hair. He wears jeans most of the time and some sort of music tee. Today it's a 'Social Code' tee, finished off with black and white converse. Me, I was wearing a 'Flyleaf' tee, dark jeans and scuffed white converse. I have brown hair that goes about two inches past my shoulders and brown eyes.

"Yah I know what you mean… this stuff isn't the greatest…." Edward was saying as he lifted his fork with a piece of liverwurst twirling at the end of it. He put it in his mouth and scrunched up his nose. I started laughing.

"Well you try some and you'll be doing the same," he whined.

"Alright…" I stabbed a piece of the funky meat and put it in my mouth. Edward started laughing and pointing.

"You…look like…you're…constipated!!" he said in between laughs. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"So you want to watch a movie later?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's watch _Meeting With a Vampire_," he suggested.

"Okay, but I might get scared."

"That's ok. I'll protect you," he said with a wink. Whoa… I never knew how good he looked when he winked.

As dinner went on we kept laughing at each others scrunched up faces.

Fifteen minutes later we were in the den with popcorn in our pajamas, watching _Meeting With a Vampire. _I never realized how literal the title was. **(A/N- I just used the title… again I do not own it.)**

"_So do you sleep in a coffin?" _asked Dr. Stein.

"_No, I sleep in a tree as a baaaaat," _replied the vampire in somewhat of a Yugoslavian accent… emphasizing the 'a' in bat.

"Psh… ok this isn't scary _enough_, put something else on!" I said while stuffing popcorn in my mouth.

"Oh alright, there's Sweeney To-…"

"YES!" I exclaimed before he could finish. He started chuckling and put in the DVD. I don't know why, but when he laughed it sent and electric shock through me, He looked amazing in his blue and white plaid pajama pants and baggy AC/DC tee. I scanned myself over. I was wearing plan black fleece pants and a 'Hedley' concert tee, with my hair falling on either sides of me.

Just then the movie started… "_'There was a barber and his wife…_'" sang Johnny Depp in his beautiful English accent.

"I never knew Johnny Depp could sing." Edward stated.

"Me neither. I just thought he was an actor."

"Well, he sure is pretty good."

"What about you? As long as I've known you, I've never once heard you sing."

"Hmm…" Just then Edward stood and started singing along with the next song.

"_Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!"_

Edward sang. He was actually really, really good. He amazed me. Just a little while longer and I was up there with him singing background.

When the song was finished we sat back down and started laughing. I have known Edward for the longest time, like I said. I've always denied it when someone asks me if I like him as more than a friend. But I that's because I've never had a crush. Ever. (That's mainly because half the people here are too young or too old or girls.)

But now any time he even looked at me, I'd feel a shock go through me. So I decided I'd try something I could never see myself do. Every time Sweeney would cut a throat, I'd hide in his shoulder and wince. He'd just wrap his arms around me and hold me there. By the time Sweeney Todd finished cutting his fifths victims' throat, we were both fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of banging pots and pans coming from the kitchen. I sat up, stretched, and yawned. I looked to see the blue screen on the TV from the movie being done, and Edward leaning against the couch with his neck cranked back. I just noticed that one: I fell asleep with him, let alone on him, and two: That there were now creases from were I had been sleeping on him. His bronze hair looked even more ruffled. He looked adorable. I shook him awake. "Hmm… what?" He grumbled sleepily.

"We fell asleep."

"Oh. I kind of figured that." He sat up, stretched, and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Umm… I think ten," I said looking at my Mickey Mouse watch (hehe).

"Oh. Are we the first ones up?"

"Besides the cooks and the leaders? Yes." I smiled.

"Oh. Okay." We both stood up folded the blanket, and put it back on the couch.

I ran upstairs and took a shower (I even used my special strawberry shampoo). Then bolted downstairs to the table with a pair of jeans, my white converse, and an Eric Clapton tee on. Edward did the same as yesterday. Tapping the seat next to him and smiling. He was now wearing dark jeans, a Martin Luther King – Dreamsicle – tee, with his black and white converse.

Today's breakfast menu was porridge, and orange juice with pulp. Bleck. I hate pulp. But I'm okay with porridge.

**E POV**

Bella looked amazing. Even if her hair was sopping wet. I tapped the open chair next to me and smiled at her just like I had done yesterday. She smiled back. I've been in love with Bella for FIVE years now. But not too long ago Angela, one of the other girls here, asked Bella if she liked me as more than a friend. Angela told me she said no. Since then, I've trashed my plan to tell her how I feel. I don't want to chance ruining our friendship over something as stupid as this.

I picked up my spoon and poked at my porridge. I took a spoonful and stuck it in my mouth. I like porridge. I finished within five minutes.

I looked over at Bella. She was looking at James. This big buff guy. He's not a foster child. His mom's the leader and he comes here just for the fun of it. He's seventeen years old, wears khaki's and a mustard stained football jersey, with a black 'Bud Light' baseball cap turned backwards with his greasy blonde hair sticking out.

The girl next to him, Lauren, apparently said something funny because James burst out laughing showing his brace-filled mouth.

Grrrr. Bella was still watching… did she like him? I couldn't imagine why. I mean, c'mon, there are plenty of guys who are way better… _like the one sitting next to you, Bella!! Gah. I'lI distract her… _"So Bella, want to the park after breakfast?"  
"Uh, yah, sure. I'm almost done." She smiled. She then started taking bigger slurps of her porridge.

**B POV**

Ew. During breakfast I had been watching stupid James. I think his brains are in his biceps. Those things are huge. Big muscles freak me out, it's like he's on steroids or something.

I kept watching him talking to Lauren. She irks me. She's such a prick. She said something stupid about how some girl had toilet paper stuck to her shoe after coming out of the bathroom in the mall, and James burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. I noticed what looked like bits of hot dog from last week's barbeque were still stuck in his braces. Classy.

"So Bella, want to go to the park after breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yah, sure. I'm almost done." I smiled. I started taking bigger spoonfuls of porridge so we could leave. The sooner, the better.

* * *

**A/N – So there's my first chapter!! I hope you liked it and please, please review!!**

**Beta-ed by eRegz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. And I know I keep updating all the time. But it's fun so yah… ENJOY!! And Thanks to everyone who's reviewing!! Keep it up please!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**B POV**

We arrived at Lurington Park by noon. I ran to an open swing, sat down, and started pumping. Edward laughed at me for my enthusiasm. He walked over to the swing next to me and sat down. He swung when we were at the same spot so we'd be in synchronization with each other.

"Man, I remember coming here when we were nine," Edward said, looking up into the perfect cloudless blue sky.

"Yeah… I remember that… laughing and giggling every time we swung too high. Haha, and that one time when you jumped when you were at your highest point and landing flat on your face!" I started laughing at the memory. Edward joined in.

"Yah, I remember that… that hurt so bad. Or when you slid down the slide and I caught you when you were falling off the side of it halfway down!" Once again, we burst into a chorus of laughter. Edward jumped off his swing and landed on his feet.

"Darn, I thought you were going to land on your face again!" I chuckled.

"You shouldn't have said that…" Edward growled. He went into a squat. I jumped off the swing and started running around the park, laughing like I was 6 years old again. I ran up the slide and slid down the fire pole attached to the jungle gym. The squeaking noise it made as my hands made contact with it reminded me of nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm going to get you!" Edward yelled playfully as he ran up the slide after me.

"Nuh -uh! You'll never catch me!" I laughed. I ran as fast as I could. When I turned around to see where he was, I didn't see him running after me anymore. I turned back and hit something. Hard. Everything went black for a minute. I heard spastic laughing and opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me laughing.

"What happened…?" I mumbled. Just then I felt a sudden throbbing above my right eye. I touched it with the tips of my fingers. Ouch. A bump. Yay.

"You…ahahaha….ran into…hahahahaha… a tree!!" I managed to hear him say over all of his laughter.

"Oh shut up…" I groaned. I laughed a little too. I sat up straight and sighed. Edward became silent.

"Your head is bleeding!" He gasped. "You look as white as a ghost!"

I didn't feel too well either. The smell of blood makes me sick. I started feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"I don't feel too good." I stated, clutching my stomach. I lied back down on the grass, and closed my eyes.

"Here, I have a Kleenex. It's my pocket. Don't worry it's not used," Edward said. I could hear the grin in his voice. While I was smiling at his remark, I felt him patting at the spot on my forehead. I winced.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. A few minutes later I opened my eyes and sat up.

"I turned around to see where you were," I explained.

"What? Oh. I was hiding behind the tree you hit. I saw everything," he chuckled. "That's what you get when you mess with me." He smiled.  
"I get hit by a tree? That hardly seems like a reasonable punishment." I started laughing. He joined in. We both got up and started walking back to the F.A.C.

**E POV**

The park was a blast. Spending time with Bella was one thing I was always up for, unfortunately, though, we had to part.

"You want to watch another movie tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but!" I looked at her confusingly. She smiled. "It has to be scary enough for me to stay awake."

"Deal." I grinned from ear to ear.

After dinner I showered and met Bella in the den with popcorn and two Pepsis. She was wearing_ Spongebob_ pajama pants and a tye-die shirt. Her hair was put up into a ponytail. She looked great like always. I was wearing _Futurama_ pants and my _Tea Party_ tee. Bella sat there with a DVD in her hands. I couldn't tell which one. She turned her head towards me, smiled, and patted the seat on the couch next to her.

"So what movie is it going to be tonight?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," she said mysteriously. She giggled, then popped the DVD in, sat back down, and pressed _play_ on the remote. The movie was _Sleepy Hollow. _I had never seen it so I was kind of excited to watch it.

When the movie was finished it was around eleven at night. Bella and I faced each other, crossed our legs and started to talk. We talked about what we wanted to do with our lives if we ever got out of this place; what kind of families would be perfect for us; where we wanted to travel; things we wanted to see.

_I wish I could just tell her how I felt. Seeing her everyday and not being able to say anything…I'm sick of it. Now is the time. I can do it. God, she is so beautiful. Come on, Edward. What is holding you back? Oh, nothing, just that we are BEST FRIENDS. But she needs to know. No…she DESERVES to know. She deserves the world._

_Okay, Edward, deep breaths. Just tell her._

"Bella…."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY for the cliffy guys! I just really wanted to set people up like that. I'll be updating tomorrow afternoon! Thanks again!!**

**Beta-ed by eRegz (my sister! You may have heard about her story 'P.S. I Love You.' If not, go read it! Byeee!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and everything! Special thanks to: ButterbeerO.o, Winona Masen, balletvaki, and LEX.CULLEN!! Well here's the third chapter. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

Previously …

_I wish I could just tell her how I felt. Seeing her everyday and not being able to say anything…I'm sick of it. Now is the time. I can do it. God, she is so beautiful. Come on, Edward. What is holding you back? Oh, nothing, just that we are BEST FRIENDS. But she needs to know. No…she DESERVES to know. She deserves the world._

_Okay, Edward, deep breaths. Just tell her._  


"Bella…."

**Chapter 3**

**E POV**

"Umm Bella..." I started. Grr! Why am I stuttering like a fool? "Uhh…"

"Edward, just say it. It can't be that hard!" Bella encouraged.

"Bella…I… I was just wondering…whatwouldyoudoifyouwereinlovewithsomeoneforfiveyearsbutyouknowthattheywouldneverloveyouback?" I took a gulp of air.

"Umm… I didn't quite catch that…" Bella said with her right eyebrow raised.

I sighed. "Never mind Bella… it's getting late, and I'm going to bed." I stalked out of the den and went up the stairs. _How did I just screw up like that?! She probably thinks I have mental problems or something! GAH! I just ruined my chance! _I jumped on my bed and fell asleep in a very short time.

**B POV**

"Do you want to watch another movie tonight?" Edward asked me during dinner.

"Sure, but!" I saw that he was confused, and I smiled at him. "It has to be scary enough for me to stay awake."

"Deal." He grinned from ear to ear showing his perfect teeth.

After dinner we met up in the den. I had popcorn and two Pepsis for us. I had the DVD _Sleepy Hollow _ in my hands, but angling it so he couldn't see what it was. _He looked_ _really good tonight… NO BELLA! NO! He's your best friend! Quit it! _I growled inwardly.

"So what movie is it going to be tonight?" Edward asked.

"It's a surprise." I attempted to sound mysterious but I think I failed miserably. I giggled. _Wh_-_what the hell? Did I just __**GIGGLE?**__ UGH!! _I got up and popped in the DVD, sat back down, and pressed _Play_ on the remote.

The movie was done around eleven-ish, but neither one of us wanted to go to bed yet. So we faced each other, legs crossed, and started to talk. It was really, really nice. We talked about _everything_. I never realized how much I didn't know about him. He's really amazing, and he looked really hot!_ NO! Oh .My God. There is NO way I'm falling for Edward. Nuh-uh, won't let it. Nope._ My thoughts were interrupted when Edward took a deep breath and said, "Bella…" My heart started pounding erratically against my ribs. _Why is this happening?_

"Umm…Bella…" He started stuttering. My heart rate kept increasing. "Uhh…"

"Edward, just say it. It can't be that hard!" I tried to encourage him to go on, and luckily he did.

""Bella…I…I was just wondering…whatwouldyoudoifyouwereinlovewithsomeoneforfiveyearsbutyouknowthattheywouldneverloveyouback?" He took a huge gulp of air.

_Huh?_ "Um…I didn't quite catch that…" I was really confused. I couldn't understand. I only caught a few words and those were _love, back,_ and_ years._ He sighed.

"Never mind Bella… it's getting late, and I'm going to bed." Then he stalked out of the room. I couldn't move.

_What just happened?_ _Who was he talking about? _I wasn't sure if I should go after him or just wait. But my legs couldn't move. I just sat there. And stared. _UGH! Bella stop being so freaking stupid and go see what he was talking about! Now!_

Nothing.

_Okay… How 'bout …NOW! GR! Stupid legs! Bella, what is the matter with you? You've never acted this way with Edward!_

Five minutes later, and I was ready to get up. I stood up and made my way up the stairs. I walked to his door and knocked three times. No answer. I heard light snoring coming from the other side. I chuckled to myself.

**E POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through my window. I sat up groggily and yawned. I suddenly recalled the event that took place last night. _Damn._ I really screwed up. I got out of bed, and took a shower. After I was done I went downstairs to the breakfast table. Pancakes. _Mmm. _

I looked aroundfor Bella. She must not have been awake yet. I saved the open seat next to me for her.

A short while later Bella came downstairs wearing light blue jeans, an _Aerosmith_ tee, and her white converse. Her hair was falling on either sides of her face. She looked so beautiful.

Today she already knew that the open seat was for her so she walked over and sat down. I prayed to God that she wouldn't ask about my foolishness last night.

"Hey Edward," she said.

"Hey Bella! How's it going?" I responded.

"Pretty good. I got the worst sleep last night though." _Oh crap._

"Why is that?" _NO! Why did I say that?!_

"I'm really not sure. Hm. Oh well. How was your night?" _Phew._

"Mine? Oh mine was good. Slept like a baby."

"Oh well that's good."

Just then, James walked in with Lauren clinging onto his overly-sized muscles. Once again, Bella watched. _Does she like him? Oh no. Why? sigh_

**B POV**

I woke up very early. So I decided to take a long shower. After my shower I took the time to blow dry my hair. Before I knew it, it was time for breakfast. Edward was already there with an open seat next to him. Assuming it was for me, I walked over and took a seat.

"Hey Edward." I said. Edward was wearing baggy jeans, and a _Above the Influence_ shirt. He looked really, really good. _ NO! Gr… stupid Bella!_

"Hey Bella! How's it going?" He responded.

"Pretty good. I got the worst sleep last night though."

"Why is that?"

_Oh maybe because I was busy pondering over what you tried to say last night!_

"I'm really not sure. Hm. Oh well. How was your night?" I lied.

"Mine? Oh, mine was good. Slept like a baby." _Lucky…_

"Oh, well that's good."

Then, in came strolling stupid conceited James. Lauren was attached to his arm like a parrot. Soon, she'll be squawking and flapping her arms around.

As if she's not annoying enough already.

They took two seats right across from Edward and I. Stupid Buff Guy and his stupid Lanky Parrot Girlfriend.

James started talking. I think about football. Lauren pretended to be interested but right when he was done talking she started talking about her latest shopping adventure. Both of them are stupid, blonde, conceited, and probably don't even know what two plus two is. Yep. Perfect couple.

I kept watching them rant and rave about themselves, until I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk down by the river after breakfast?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll pack a lunch, you bring a blanket. We'll have a picnic!" I suggested. His whole face lit up. It was really cute.

**E POV**

_Gr. Why is she still staring? Time to use my Super Awesome Distraction Powers to Help Bella From James skills. S.A.D.P.H.B.F.J for short! Hm…ding! Idea! _

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She smiled. _She's so beautiful…sigh.  
_

"Do you want to go for a walk down by the river after breakfast?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…  
_

"Yeah. Okay. I'll pack a lunch, you bring a blanket. We'll have a picnic!" She suggested.

_A-a picnic?! That's like a date right?_ _NO! No Edward! She doesn't feel that way about you. No matter how many stars you wish on.  
_

After breakfast I ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket. Bella asked the cook if she had any leftovers from last night's dinner that we could take. She said yes. Shortly after, we were on our way.

**A/N- So yah… here's Chapter numer-o three-o. Review! I REALLY like reading all the comments! They make me happy!! So please review and I'll probably have the next chapter within the next two days.. it's done, but I want to check it over I guess. And I know things are moving slow between them two but PATIENCE! ******** THANKS AGAIN!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- EHO!! I know I know. I update a lot, but I have up to the fifth chapter already written up so I don't want to end up finishing the story otherwise I'll get bored and make all that much longer. So here's Chapter 4. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 4**

**E POV**

We arrived at the river around eleven-thirty. I set out the blanket and Bella placed the picnic basket down.  
"Do you want to go for a walk around?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." She responded.

We left our things behind and went walking. I reached my hand out so I could hold hers when I thought she wasn't looking, but quickly pulled my back when it was jus centimeters away from hers, realizing that she wouldn't like that. Or that she'd find me strange or odd. So instead I started talking.

"So Bella, did you hear that some families are coming by in a few days?"I questioned.

"Yeah. I heard that one of the families already has two kids but they want another. It's funny because apparently the kids are completely different." I was really happy that she was getting into the conversation.

"Oh? Maybe one of us will be adopted."

"Well, knowing me, that won't happen."

"You shouldn't say that. Anything can happen."

"…Yah… I guess so. I guess we'll just have to see. So, what's the other family like?"  
"Well, I think that it's just a single man looking for a child I think." She looked out into the river. I followed her gaze.

She was looking down into the water. She had a piece of hair tucked behind her right hair and a curtain of hair on her left. Luckily, I was on her right. She looked so beautiful. She did everyday. But now. There was something different. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's musical voice.

"Edward, what are you staring at?" She asked. _Oh crap._ I didn't realize that what I was staring at was Bella.

"Uh, nothing." I lied. She pulled her right eyebrow up and started walking again. I followed along. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"YOU'RE IT!!" Bella cried, giggling. I burst out laughing long with her. She started to run and I chased after her.

**B POV**

I stopped walking and gazed out into the river. I love the way the sun hit the water, and how the waves made a rippling design in the water. I looked up to see what Edward was doing. He was staring at me.

"Edward, what are you staring at?" I asked, even though I obviously knew the answer.

"Uh, nothing." I knew he lied, but I didn't say anything, instead I just raised my right eyebrow and started to walk away. He caught up quickly.

I decided that we needed to have some fun. So I tapped him on the shoulder and cried, "YOU'RE IT!!" I started giggling and running._ Honestly! What was with this stupid giggling? Gah!_

He chased after me, laughing too. Luckily, I already had a good head start. I ran around a tree twice and then pressed myself against the trunk.

I watched poor, clueless Edward pass me once, twice, no- three times before realizing he wasn't chasing anyone.

I laughed so hard that I fell down and tears started streaming down my face. Edward just stood there, watching me with a sheepish grin on his face.

Was he embarrassed? For some reason that made me laugh even harder. A few minutes later I stood up clutching my sides. They hurt from laughing so much.

Edward and I started walking back towards the picnic.

"So, you enjoyed that did you?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes -chuckle- I did." I responded.

Edward started unpacking the food.

"Edward…" I said. He looked extremely happy. Like he had just won the lottery for some reason.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are, are you nervous? For the families I mean." I bit my lower lip.

"Well, I don't know. They'll find the kid they want. But, no, I'm not nervous. I could care less if they came or not." He explained. He kept looking down to the blanket. Our food had been long since gone.

"Oh." Was all I mustered up.

"How about you?"

"Well, yah…I am." _I just don't want to leave you behind._ I looked at my _Mickey Mouse_ watch. It was almost time for supper.

"We should go." I whispered.

"Ok. Why are we whispering?" He whispered back. He was smiling a crooked smile. I thought my heart stopped. It was the most gorgeous smile ever! I started laughing, and jokingly punched him in his left bicep… which was bigger than I thought.

Twenty minutes later and we were at the table eating. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Ms. Melody went to the head of the table and cleared her throat. We all went silent and looked in her direction.

"Okay kids. As some of you may know, we are having a couple of people stopping by in two days. I want you wall to be on your best behavior. Just warning now that tomorrow we will start cleaning…" She babbled on.

I stared playing with my spoon, and let my thoughts wander. _Only two days until someone leaves. Only two days Edward and I may be split up for good. Two days. Who knew?_

Suddenly, my mind drifted off to the pop singer _Pink_ and her song _Who knew._

_You took my hand,  
You showed me how,  
You promised me you'd be around,  
Uh huh,  
That's right,  
I took your words,  
And I believed,  
In everything,  
You said to me,  
Yeah huh,  
That's right,_

In a little while I felt a tapping on my shoulder. It was Edward.

"C'mon Bella. Ms. Melody is done her schpeel. We can go watch a movie or something." He suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

**A/N- So this chapter is a bit shorter but oh well. LOL. Hope you guys liked it!! I REALLY loved reading all those awesome reviews from everyone!! I want to make this a bit more funny so if you have ANY ideas what so ever just PM me and I'll see if I can work it in!! THANKS!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N – HEY GUYS!! So here is the fifth chapter!! I REALLY hope you enjoy it. And I appreciate all the alerts but would it kill ya to write a simple review? ******** WELL ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU!!**

**Chapter 5 B POV**

Once we were set up in the den, Edward popped in a DVD.

"What movie is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he mocked.

I grumbled at him. Just then, the music started and I looked up to see _The Notebook._

"Are you serious? _The Notebook_? I thought we were going to watch something gory." I looked over at Edward who was laughing. "What? What are you laughing at?" I asked. I didn't understand what was so funny to him.

"B-Bella," –chuckle- "this isn't _The Notebook_!"

_Huh?_ I looked at the screen to see the title.

"_The Dark Knight_?" I said. Edward and I burst out laughing.

"How do you get _The Notebook_ from_ The Dark Knight?!"_ Edward asked in between laughs.

"I don't know!" I started laughing again. Once we were settled, we watched the movie. It was done around midnight.

"That is officially one of my most favourite movies," I stated.

"I loved the joker. Too bad he's not going to be in the next movie," Edward commented.

"I know," I replied sadly.

"Wow, look at the time. It's midnight, and I'm not even tired."

"Me neither. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Umm… It's supposed to be a clear night, and there should be a lot of stars. Do you want to go look at them?"

"Yeah. I do. Let's go." I jumped off the couch and ran outside. I could hear Edward laughing from inside. I lied down in the grass and looked up. There were millions of stars. Just then I felt someone next to me. It was Edward. I turned my head and smiled at him. He grinned back.

**E POV**

After the movie was done I looked over at Bella.

"That is officially one of my most favourite movies," She stated.

"I love the joker. Too bad he's not going to be in the next movie." I commented. _Oh crap. I hope she doesn't think I'm gay or something!_

"I know," was all she said back. _Phew! Subject change!_

"Wow, look at the time. It's midnight, and I'm not even tired."In truth, I just wanted tostay up so I didn't have to leave Bella.

"Me neither. So what do you want to do?" _Ask you out, and tell you that I love you._

"Umm…. It's supposed to be a clear night, and there should be a lot of stars. Do you want to go look at them?" _Yes, please say yes._

"Yeah. I do. Let's go." I was so happy that she wanted to go. She jumped off the couch and ran outside. I started laughing with joy that she was up to this. I got up and went outside. She was already lying in the grass, watching the stars. I walked over and lied down next to her. She turned to look at me, and smiled. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked still looking at the stars.

"Yes, you- they are." _Why did I just say that?! Edward you're stupid! I hope she didn't notice._ She just continued to watch the stars.

"It's weird," she said._ Oh crap._

"What is?" I asked anyway. _Damn._

"Sitting out here. It's as if there are no problems. As if we are the only two people," she replied._ Does she mean that in a best friend way? OF COURSE SHE DOES! Don't get your hopes up, Edward._

"Well, technically we are right now," I joked. She laughed for a bit.

"Seriously, though. This is nice." I sat up, still watching the stars. I felt her sit up too. I turned to face her and she turned to face me. Our faces were so close together. Maybe and inch apart at the most. I wanted so badly to kiss her. _All I have to do is lean in a bit more…_

_NO! Edward, you two are JUST friends._ I turned my head back up to the star-filled sky. I heard her sigh. _Dear Lord. Did she WANT me to kiss her? I mean, I gladly will, but huh? No, she's probably sighing at the beautiful sight above us. Yes. That seemed to be more logical._

**B POV**

After Edward and I's conversation, I felt him sit up. Shortly after I sat up too. I felt him shift so I turned to see what he was doing. Our faces were maybe and inch apart. I got this strange feeling. I WANTED him to kiss me. _I'm so confused!! But still, I really want him to lean in a bit more. Look at his perfect lips. NO BELLA! Ugh. _Before I knew it, he had turned away. I sighed. _Wait, no. What if he noticed? Or maybe he thought something else of it. Hopefully I'm lucky._

**E POV**

After a minute of thinking, I thought about Bella and James. _I should ask her_.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" she responded. She looked worried yet excited.

"Do… I mean…."_ What should I say? Will she get offended?_

"Yes…?" she urged. Now she looked anxious.

"Okay. Do you have a crush on the stupid buff guy James?" I looked down. I didn't want her to see my torn expression if she said _yes._ Instead, she burst out laughing. _Is that good? Or bad? Was she laughing?_ She finally stopped.

"Edward, how could you think that? Of course I don't!" She started chuckling. I felt relief wash over me.

"Well, it's just that whenever he comes around, you stare at him. So I just thought…" I explained. She started to chuckle yet again.

"Edward, I looked at him in disgust! He is a muscle-headed conceited jerk!" Again the laughter came.

"Oh," was all I could say. Her laughing made me want to laugh, so I joined in.

"What time is it?" She asked. I looked down at my awesome _Star Wars_ watch.

"Umm… one-thirty," I responded.

"Woah," she sighed. This was one of the best nights ever. I wasn't ready for it to end.

"Do you want to stay up a bit longer?" I asked._ I sure did._

"Yeah, yeah, I do." She smiled. I did too. But I only felt half of me smile. It was crooked. _Crap. I probably look like a goof who doesn't know how to smile._ Her smile got bigger and I saw something change in her chocolate brown eyes_. I could look into her eyes forever._

"So, Edward. Have you had your eyes set on anyone?" she asked._ Yes. You. For five friggin' years. _

"Umm… what do you mean?" I stalled. _Should I tell her? No. I only have a day with her left possibly, and here you are wasting time!_

"I mean…do you like anyone?" she asked. _Okay, Edward. No chickening out now. Look around you. You're in a garden, under the stars, with your dream girl, with possibly one day left together, and here she is practically begging you to tell her who you have feelings for. Okay. The time is definitely now._

"Well…umm…"

**A/N – Hee. I know I'm mean. But I like doing that a lot! Plus it makes me want to write faster. Part of this story was inspired by my batman pencil. Which I wrote my first draft with! YAY BATMAN PENCIL! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review!! The more reviews the faster I'll update!! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- HEY GUYS!!! So here it is … BA BAH BAH BAH!!! CHAPTER 6!! Review, and I hope you like it! THIS IS REALLY, REALLY SHORT!!**

**B POV**

"Do you want to stay up a bit longer?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," I smiled. He smiled his gorgeous smile back. His crooked one. My favourite! _Time to start a conversation. Hmm… OH!_

"So Edward. Have you had your eyes set on anyone?" I asked. I wasn't just asking for the heck of it, ii really wanted to know… and part of me wanted him to say me.

"Umm… what do you mean?" _Oh you know what I mean!_

"I mean… do you like anyone?" This isn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to say 'Edward do you like anyone? And oh! By the way, I thought you'd like to know I have a huge crush on you!'

"Well…umm…" He said. "No one I guess," _WHAT!!! I knew I shouldn't have asked him._

"Oh," I tried to hide my disappointment but completely failed. I just wanted to cry. I think that this means that I like him more than a crush…

"B-Bella? What's wrong?" He questioned in a worried tone.

"Hm? What? Nothing. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Edward," I couldn't say anymore or else my voice would crack. I got up.

"Goodnight Bella," He said. I started walking away.

**E POV**

"No one I guess," I finished. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ I mentally yelled at myself. I looked at her to see a face filled with disappointment.

"Oh," Was all she said. Her eyes started getting a bit red. _Is she trying not to cry? Because of me? Oh no… oh no oh no oh no oh no! Stupid Edward!_

"B-Bella? What's wrong?" I asked. _Answer me BELLA! Please! I'm so sorry!_

"Hm? What? Nothing. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Edward," She go t up.

"Goodnight Bella," _I love you. UGHHH!!! Edward get up now and tell her everything!_ "W-wait! Bella!!" I called. She stopped, and the turned.

"What is it Edward?" She replied. Her cheeks were tear-stained. _She __is__ crying._

"First, Bella why are you crying?"

"What? I'm not,"

"Liar, Bella, c'mon what's wrong?"

"First you tell me what you wanted," she bargained._ Deep breaths Edward… you can do this._

"I was lying. Earlier, when I said I didn't have eyes for anyone. I-I- do," _WHY IS THIS SO FRIGGIN HARD?!_ I saw her expression change from sad to hopeful.

"Okay…" she seemed hesitant. "Edward can you please tell me where you are going with this?" She walked back over to where I was, and sat down. We were face to face cross-legged.

"Bella, well um…ok. This is harder than I thought," _Actually, it's WAY harder._

"Just spit it out. Just tell me Edward," she encouraged.

"Bella, since I was eleven, I have had these feelings, towards a person...and they just keep getting stronger and stronger. Basically what I am trying to say is…is…"

**A/N- MUAHAHAHAHA!! I am so mean! Sorry guys! I couldn't help myself. I will try to minimize on the cliffys. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, I will write during school, so I will most likely have up to chapter 10 tomorrow!! YAY!! But not posted. ANYWAYS! The more reviews I get the faster and more often I will update. Otherwise I will keep my chapters hostage! Teehee! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- HEY EVERYONE!! Here it is chapter 7!!! I'm a bit stuck after this, but kind of not.. its weird. But I have everything going good. So ENJOY!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**E POV**

"Bella, since I was eleven, I have had these feelings, towards a person…and they just keep getting stronger and stronger. Basically what I'm trying to say is…is…" I paused. She looked nervous. I could tell that her breathing had changed.

My heart pounded against my ribs. _Okay, here we go._

"So what I'm trying to say is… I love you Bella. I always have. I've been trying to tell you for a long time b-," I was cut off by her soft lips crushing down on mine. Instinctively, I moved my hands to her waist. She brought her hands up to my neck, and entangled my hair between her fingers.

_My God. Is this really happening to me? Me and Bella? Bella and I? And does she have similar feelings? WELL, DUH! YOU'RE KISSING!_ _ This is nothing short of a miracle. _

Our lips were moving together. Like it was supposed to be like this.

A short while later, she broke off the kiss. She still had her hands around my neck.

"I love you too, Edward," she said while looking me straight in the eyes. I knew she meant it. "Why would it be so hard for you to tell me?"

"Well, we're best friends… and I thought that you wouldn't like me back," I explained.

"Looks like you thought wrong," she said with a smile. I smiled back. My stupid, crooked smile. Her whole face lit up.

"So where does this put us?" I asked.

"Well if you want, that can put us into a relationship," Bella said. I grinned.

_Yeah. I'm definitely up for that._

"That sounds perfect." We both lied down. I held her close to me. She rested her head on my chest and I stroked her hair lovingly.

"I think we should get to bed," she said after about fifteen minutes of lying like this.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think you're right," I agreed.

I stood up with Bella and walked inside with her right by my side. We walked up the stairs.

Before we departed I whispered, "I love you, goodnight Bella,"

"Goodnight Edward. I love you too," she replied with a small smile gracing her lips.

_She loves me!!! I should have told her years ago. Tonight was the best night ever, _I thought as I got ready for bed. I crawled into bed and checked the clock. It was three-thirty. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**B POV**

"Bella, since I was eleven, I have had these feelings, towards a person…and they just keep getting stronger and stronger. Basically what I'm trying to say is…is…" he paused. My heart was pounding. Here he is talking about some girl he REALLY likes, and here I am in love with him, and it's not me!

My breathing started increasing. I felt very dizzy.

"So what I'm trying to say is…I love you Bella," I felt my jaw drop. "always have. I've been trying to tell you for a long time b-," I didn't think twice, I just crashed my lips onto his. His lips were so soft and perfect.

_I love Edward._

The thought still shocked me, but it was still true nonetheless. Our lips were moving perfectly together. I didn't want to end it but I had to say something.

"I love you too, Edward." I meant it. I looked straight into his beautiful green eyes when I said this. I had a question on my mind. "Why would it be so hard for you to tell me?"

"We're best friends… and I thought that you wouldn't like me back," he explained.

"Looks like you thought wrong," I said while smiling. He smiled back. His crooked smile. I love that smile. My heart stuttered a bit, but re-booted after, but going at an amazingly high speed.

"So where does this put us?" he asked.

"Well, if you want, that can put us into a relationship," I said.

"That sounds perfect," We both lied down. He held me close to him. And I placed my head on his chest. He started stroking my hair.

_Best. Night. Ever. But what time is it? It seems late. We should head in._

"I think we should get to bed," I said ten minutes after my thoughts.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think you're right," he agreed.

He stood up, and I stood up with him. We walked inside together, and headed up the stairs. Before splitting Edward whispered, "I love you, goodnight, Bella,"

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you too."

I went in my room. I couldn't believe that it was already three-thirty. I got changed and plopped down on my bed. I was exhausted. I fell asleep shortly.

**A/N- HEYLO! Anyways, I hope you liked it! if you have any questions or something ask me. REVIEW PEOPLE!!! They make me smile!!! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N- Hey guys. So here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. Sorry if it's not my best chapter, but I was really sad today, so if you could send me some really nice reviews that would brighten me up! Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a vacuum. I suddenly remembered that today was cleaning day. I also remembered that I was now the girlfriend of Edward. That made me grin. _I am the luckiest girl. All accommodations set aside._

It's kind of like a forbidden thing, because we aren't supposed to have boyfriends or girlfriends here, in case of any 'hanky panky'.

I slipped out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. I didn't care what I looked like, because I'd be getting dirty from the cleaning anyway.

I put on a pair of jeans that were ripped in both knees, and a baggy tee from _The Rock – 95.1fm_. I opened my door and a shriek escaped my lips. I brought my hand to my throat.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.  
Edward burst into laughter.

"Shhh, sh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming to see if you were awake," he explained.

"Oh," I started chuckling.

"Breakfast is ready, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I almost forgot that we wee cleaning today," I said

"Huh? Oh yeah! I guess I did forget. A lot of things have been going on lately…you know what I mean? It kind of slipped from my mind," he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said smiling. "Anyways, we should head downstairs now," I suggested.

"I agree. I'm starving." I grinned. He grinned right back. _Man, does this boy make me smile a lot!_

We started heading downstairs. We sat down next to each other just like we've always done. Acting as we normally would.

Today's breakfast was waffles.

"Waffles…mmm," Edward said, while inhaling the sweet smell. My mind drifted off to _Shrek. I love that movie._

"Yeah I like them too," I stated.

"So are you ready for a day of hard work?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I smirked.

"As ready as I'm going to be," he smiled, his gorgeous crooked smile, and I ended up grinning with a mouth full of waffle. He started laughing.

"Oops…" I muttered. I swallowed the leftover waffle in my mouth. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I knew I was about as red as a tomato.

"That's okay. I thought it was cute, and funny," he replied. I was glad that he wasn't one of those guys who expected me to be a lady 24/7. I try my best, but my best isn't THAT perfect.

After breakfast, everyone stayed put at the table.

I turned my head to look around the room. Ms. Melody was now at the head of the table.

"Alright everyone, today is the last day before the visitors arrive, and this place is looking quite messy. So today we all will be cleaning. Now, I'm going to pair you off into four's and assign you a room to clean. Or some sort of task that will help us out."

She started grouping people off. I was crossing my fingers under the table hoping that she would put me in a group with Edward.

"Bella, we can go now," Edward said.

"Oh. Okay. Who am I in a group with? I wasn't really paying attention," I admitted.

"You are with James, Lauren, and… me," he grinned. I grimaced at Lauren and James's names. But I was still happy that I was in a group with Edward.

"Hmm…alright. What room do we have?" I wondered.

"Well, since we're older we have to clean outside. Rake the leaves, water the flowers, fill and change the bird feeder, clean th outside windows, and clean out the garden shed," he said while tapping his fingers off when naming different tasks.

"The shed? That doesn't make any sense. Why would someone look in the garden shed, if they want to find a child to adopt?" I asked, confused.

"I was thinking the same thing when she told us. By the way, when we're done we can do whatever we want, as long as it doesn't involve making a mess," he explained.

"Oh. Okay. Then we better get to work then eh?" I replied.

Edward and I went to the back garden and took out two rakes, one watering can, and a bag of bird feed.

Lauren and James came strolling out the back door then. Lauren flipped her hair with her hand, and James just stood there, looking around with his mouth hanging open. _Is that drool?_

"Okay, James you feed the birds, Lauren you water the flowers. Bella and I will rake these leaves," Edward suggested. I was up for that. I think that Edward was trying to get them as far away from us, so that we could spend time together.

"Um, okay, if you like, think that I'm going to like, water the flowers, you're totally wrong. I like, don't want to get like, wet," Lauren said. I think she has what I call P.L.D. Popular, Like, Disorder._ Stupid prick._

"Well Lauren, what do you want to do?" Edward asked. He talked to her as if she were five or something. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"I want to like, shop," she said.

"Well, that's like, too bad, like," I mocked. _God that stupid prep irks me so!_

"Ugh," she grunted, flipping her hair again.

I forced the watering can into her hand. It's a good thing that she's stupid, because it seemed like she didn't know how to put it down.

James already had the bag of feed slung over his right shoulder. He strolled over to the feeder and set the bag down.

"What now?" he asked. Edward and I sighed in synchronization.

"You take the feeder down, empty the old, leftover seeds, open the new package, fill the feeder up, and hang it back in place," Edward explained. _Whoa, I'm surprised he has this much patience._

"Uh…okay." James said blankly.

I looked over Lauren. She was still standing there, watering can in left hand, and she was inspecting her nails on her right.

"Ah. Lauren. You never cease to amaze me," Edward said shaking his head slowly.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Alright. Lauren, would you please water the flowers back here and in the front?" Edward asked. He was talking to her like a little kid again.

This time, my laughter couldn't be contained. Lauren glared at me.

"Whatever." She flipped her hair one more time, then stomped off to the flowers.

"Here you go, beautiful," Edward said smiling while holding out a rake to me.

"Thanks," _ Damn, am I lucky?_!

We started raking the leaves.

Lauren was now in the front yard, and James was cleaning the windows.

I turned from my raking. Edward's back was to me, raking other leaves. I silently dropped my rake and tip-toed towards him.

I jumped into the air crying, "AHHH!!!" in mid-air.

Edward turned around, caught me, and put me into the pile of leaves. I started giggling.

Edward leaned forward, as if to fall on me. I winced, thinking he would land on me. But when I opened my eyes, his face was centimeters away.

I noticed that his arms were on either sides of me. He was in a push-up type of position.

"Hello," he breathed with a smile. My heart skipped a few beats.

"H-hi," I responded sheepishly.

"How are you?" He breathed again.

My heart was pounding against my chest. His face was so close, and his green eyes were sparkling. His perfect lips were parted slightly waiting for my answer.

"I-I'm good. Y-you?" I stuttered. _He must find this torture amusing._

"I'm fine. I could be better though," he breathed.

"O-oh?" I cleared my throat.

"Mhm…" he leaned in so that our lips were brushing. _I can't take this anymore!!!_

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back. I brought my arms up to his neck and grabbed fistfuls of his perfect bonze hair.

He moved one hand to my waist. I couldn't believe how perfect our lips fit together. It was almost unreal. Our lips were moving together. _I love you Edward._

He pulled away after a little while, grinning his beautiful crooked grin. My heart stuttered. _I'm already trying to recover from that kiss, now he smiles like that? Is he trying to kill me?_

"I love you." I breathed.

"You are my life now." he replied. _Hot damn this boy's amazing! _

**A/N- HA HA! Like my little Twilight line? Teehee! By the by, where I'm at its freezing cold, so I had to put gloves on so that I could still write for you!! You should all love me!! Now my hands are about as white as Edwards!! Hee hee!! 22 MORE DAYS UNTIL TWILIGHT!! Well or me anyways. And sorry for adding the eh? Part during this chapter but it's because durh I'm Canadian. LOL! If you're on of those people who hate Canadians and think it snows all the time, IT DOES NOT AND THAT'S RUDE!!! =D thanks!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N- Yeah, so here it is. Once again sorry if it's not "amazing" I'm really bummed-out and what not. So sorry you guys have to suffer too! I hope you enjoy it a bit though. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9**

**E POV**

I got up out of the leaves and stretched my arm out towards Bella. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I brushed the leaves off of her back and stomach, and plucked extra leaves entangled in her hair out.

"Time to work on the shed eh?" Bella suggested.

"I guess so," I replied.

Bella sighed.

We walked over to the garden shed side-by-side. The shed was fairly small. It was rusty brown, and had cracked windows on the sides, and the door.

I looked at the vines holding the shed hostage. I removed the vines wrapped around the knob, and twisted. The door opened quite easily after I leaned on it a bit.

Inside, there were hoes, rakes, a lawnmower, shovels, tools, gardening aqquipment, and a _pitch fork? Oh God. Who on earth would need a pitch fork at an Adoption Center?_

"I guess we should take everything out and hose them down. The spider webs are everywhere," I commented.

"I think you're right. I'll go get the hose," Bella ran out of the shed. From there on I couldn't see her.

I started taking all of the major appliances out and placing them on the grass. I felt something tingly on my right arm and started laughing quietly, thinking it was Bella.

I looked down expecting to see her fingers there, but instead a different sight surprised me to my dismay.

"AHHHHH!!!!GET IF OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" I yelled. I sounded like a girl shrieking like that. I started smacking my arm.

Bella ran up beside me then.

"Edward wha-," she didn't even have to finish. She just fell to the ground laughing.

"Ed-Edward. It's just a little spider, i-it's not going to hurt you," Bella said in between laughs.

I just grumbled.

"I have always hated spiders, and you know that," I said.

"I know, I know, sorry," she mumbled.

"I forgive you," I returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – HEY GUYS! IT was really weird… I was supposed to post most of the other chapter but I guess it didn't work so here it I sand I will be updating again tonight SORRY! ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 10**

**E POV**

We started hosing down the appliances. I sprayed Bella a couple of times, and she sprayed me too. When we were done, the shed didn't look much different.

The tools were still dirty looking from the rust that couldn't be removed, and there's not a whole lot you can do with lawnmowers, planting supplies, and tools.

We went inside still a bit wet from the hose water. We snuck upstairs and got changed quickly.

By the time we got out, it was dinner. We ate next to each other just as usual.

"Edward," Bella said, with nervousness written across her face. _Oh no. What's wrong? Is she dumping me? Already? _

"Yes?" I answered politely anyways. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

"I'm a worried," She started. "Abou-about tomorrow. With the people coming and all. What if something bad happens?" She was looking down at her plate of untouched noodles and tomato sauce.

"Bella, my love, nothing bad will happen. I promise you. If one of us leaves, we will still stay in touch. How could I ever leave you Bella?" I asked. _I hope she doesn't think I'm some weirdo obsessive guy._

"But we don't have a choice. Of whether to stay or not,"

"Bella, I promise you that I will stay with you as long as possible. Forks is a small town, and if someone does come and takes one of us then it won't be that hard to find one another again," I soothed.

"Alright Edward. Promise?"

"Promise? Anything," I replied sincerely.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me,"

"I promise," as I said this

I brought my left hand to my heart and stuck my head high in the air. Bella giggled. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Edward," I grinned. She grinned back.

After dinner, we went for a walk by the river. _Our first date – well, kind of. Well no not really…_

I found a rose bush and picked one for Bella. I stuck it behind her right ear. The white rose looked beautiful in Bella's chocolate brown hair.

She blushed as soon as she saw the rose. _She's adorable when she blushes like that._  
She looked down at the pavement then back up at me. I greeted her with a smile. She smiled back.

Bella turned her head to look in front of her, and I saw her smile disappear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, Edward. Do you remember when we were around twelve, that there was this boy named Mike?" she questioned. _Yeah I remember that jerk. Always trying to push up on Bella. He made her cry once, for making fun of her, that was his way of flirting. I asked him myself. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. But then again we were only twelve._

"Yeah. I remember him," I responded.

"Well, uh there he is," she pointed straight ahead. Mike had been adopted when he was thirteen. For that, I was grateful.

He started walking towards us.

"Bella! Hey!" he exclaimed holding his arms out. Bella didn't return the hug, she just stood there.

"Hey Mike," she said blankly.

"What's up?"

"Um nothing," she answered. I could tell that she just wanted to leave and get away from this creeper.

"Oh. Well are you still at the F.A.C?" he asked. _What is this twenty questions?_

"Yeah. Edward and I are," she explained.

"Oh. So are you two…a thing or something?" He asked eyeing me. I glared back at him.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh," I could see all hope and happiness wash off his face. Anger and sadness replaced it. _HA HA! You deserve it._

"Yeah, well I got to go now Mike," she started walking again.

"See you around Bella. Edward," He glared at me. I gave him a menacing look back.

Bella and I continued walking. Thirty minutes later Bella requested that we headed back. It was getting dark, and she was exhausted.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked. I was serious.

"Would you?" she replied.

"Of course," I started scooping her up bride-style when she protested in a sleepy voice.

"Edward, I was joking," She was too tired to anything about it, so I ignored her and continued walking with her in my arms.

She was as light as a feather. She fell asleep soon, and I kept glancing down at her. She looked beautiful in her sleep. So peaceful and relaxed. _ Sigh. I want to spend my life with this girl._ I decided then.

When we got back to the Center I gently woke Bella up. She opened her eyes lazily and glanced around.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Center now. It's time for bed," I explained soothingly. She smiled.

I put her down and she started walking towards the steps. I held her waist as she slowly tackled the stairs, making sure she wouldn't fall.

When we reached her room, she turned around.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you," she said. I smiled my crooked smile, and her face lit up.

"I love you too Bella. Goodnight." I leaned down and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. She sighed, smiled, then stalked into her room.

I was quite tired myself so I headed to my room.

When I reached it, I opened the door, got changed slowly. And crawled into bed. My eyes closed immediately and I drifted off into a sleep. My dream surprised me…

_Me, in a black and white tuxedo at an altar._

_Music started. And out came three girls walking down an aisle in lavender dresses. One was blonde and pretty, but no where near as pretty as my Bella. The second girl was short with black spiky short hair she was pixy-like. The third was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes I realized that t was Angela._

_Then came Bella. With some man holding onto her arm. Bella was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged her body perfectly. She had a veil over her face. _

_She reached the altar. And a bunch of words were said. The one thing I do remember is "I do," by me, and "I do," By Bella. I lifted her veil and I saw her beautiful face. She looked even more beautiful than before. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. Everyone started clapping…._

_**A**_**/N – Well I hope you liked it!! REVIEW!! IT WILL MAKE ME UBER HAPPY!! Thanks a bunch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – HEY GUYS!! I'm back to my normal… well I'm back to myself!! Sorry for not updating a lot. But I really Hope you like this chapter! Its longer, and I really attempted to make it better. ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 10 **

**E POV**

I awoke in a tizzy.

My dream was one of my best dreams I have ever had. It scared me a little.

_Bella and I. Married. I like that. Mrs. Bella, Edward. No. That wouldn't work. I'd need a last name… _ I thought while sitting up groggily in my bed.

I looked around my plain beige room. The sun wasn't up yet, so I looked over at my digital clock's glowing red numbers. It read four-thirty.

I fell backwards. I was still restless from my dream and could not fall back to sleep. I got up and made my way over to my dresser.

_I should look nice for Bella today. _

"Hmm…" I pondered aloud, tapping my index finger against my chin.

I started rummaging through my shirt drawer. Everything either smelt like sweat, or was wrinkled from being thrown in there, in a disorganized manner.

I walked over to my closet, and pulled open the big wooden door. My closet wasn't big, nor small. It was perfect for a guy.

I started shifting hangers with shirts on them when I figured that they wouldn't do. I finally found three shirts to choose from.

One was a baby blue, pin-striped, long sleeve, button up. The second was a plain green polo. And the third was an orange, button up.

I decided on the blue one. It seemed the most formal.

_Now for pants… hmm… do I even have anything besides jeans? _I wondered to myself.

I walked back over to my dresser after putting the two shirts back in the closet and laying the blue shirt on my unmade bed.

I started looking through the drawer. I found a pair of black khaki's and put them on. No need for a tie, because one, I did not own one, and two, I'm not _that_ formal.

_Shower time._

I slumped over to the bathroom and opened the door only to find it was being occupied by some girl.

"Oh. Um sorry," I mumbled keeping my head down.

I turned around quickly shutting the door behind me. I probably just scarred the poor girl. _ Way to go Edward, that's why you knock._

I went back to my room, sat on the bed, and stared at the blank wall until I heard the bathroom door open. This didn't take very long.

The girl came walking sheepishly out of the bathroom. She was in her jeans and had a _cuddle bear_ shirt on. …_hmm… jeans._ She looked to be maybe fourteen, with red hair dangling on either sides of her face.

"Sorry," I mumbled again when she passed.

"Um. It's okay." She said, clearly embarrassed.

I nodded once and walked off to the bathroom.

This time, I knocked before I entered. No one was occupying the washroom.

I set my clothes on the ground near the white porcelain sink, making sure to keep them in a safe place, where they wouldn't get wet.

I started taking off my shirt and set it on the floor. Then a knock came on the door. I opened the wooden door a crack to see the girl again.

"Um. Excuse me, I left my toothbrush here," she mumbled. She kept her head down, so that her hair was hiding her face.

"Oh, uh… here," I opened the door more so that she could come in and pick it herself. I had no idea which one was hers.

She walked over to the sink and grabbed a purple toothbrush.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"No problem." I responded, closing the door behind her.

I started taking off my pajama pants, and removed my boxers.

I started the water and hopped in the shower. The steaming water felt good against my skin. It made my eyes droopy, and I almost fell asleep in the shower.

I turned the knob with a blue circle around it representing _cold_, so that then the cool water would wake me up.

When the water hit me I jumped. It was freezing. Much colder then I would have expected. I turned it down just a bit until the water was somewhat warm but more on the cool side.

I could now enjoy my shower. _Ahh…._ I breathed relaxingly. I started shampooing with my special _vice_ shampoo. I knew Bella liked it, from when she complimented me when we were 13. Yes, I do remember that far back.

After I was done my shower I wrapped a towel around my lower body. I shook out my hair like a dog. My hair always looked brown with the bronze still shinning through when my hair was wet.

My hair was hanging in front of my eyes. I thought it looked hot if I do say so myself. I looked into the mirror and started making faces. Faces that I thought Bella would find cute. Or sexy even.

I started using my hands next. And saying things.

"Hey there," I took my hand and ran my fingers through my wet hair. "How you doin'" I raised my right eyebrow. I had to admit I looked like a freak. But, I wanted the practice.

Ten minutes later and I was finished with my "primping".

I walked over to my clothes and picked them up. I put on my boxers first so that I wouldn't be completely nude. Next was my shirt, then pants.

I took the liberty of blow drying hair so that then I would look extra nice.

My hair was extra bronze, and smelled excellent. I hoped Bella would approve just as much as I did or even more.

I played around with the collar of my shirt figuring out a way to keep it down. I finally figured out that there were two buttons I would attach the corner of the collar to. After that, I played around with my hair.

I ruffled it, and then shagged my bangs, so they slightly covered my eyes but you could still me. _Perfect. Now to check the time and find Bella!_

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room with dirty clothes in hand. I hid my dirty boxers under my pajama pants so that they wouldn't be revealed.

I threw my clothes into the hamper in the corner of my room next to the dresser, and checked the clock.

The red digits now read six-thirty. _Gah! Why does time pass so slowly??_ I wondered. I was getting anxious to see Bella.

**B POV**

I woke to the sound of a shower. It was five-forty-five. I decided I'd stay up and get ready. I wanted to look extra good for Edward today, and plus today was the day I had been dreading. Possible adoption day.

I sat up and threw my legs over the side of my bed. I felt around for my green fuzzy slippers, and slid them on. I stalked over to my closet and found an earthy-green blouse. I figured that the color of the shirt would go nicely with my chocolate brown hair.

I laid my blouse on the top of my white bed-side table. Placing the clothes next to my baby blue lamp.

I walked over to My dresser and went to the bottom drawer. I pulled it open. To my dismay, I only saw jeans. So, I started taking all of the pants out. _I know I have something other then jeans!_ I thought. I remembered last Christmas I had a pair of beige pants. I thought that I would be able to wear them again so I packed them…under my bed!

I ran towards my bed, and I clumsily tripped over thin air and went flying in mid-air. My face soon met the floor. _Gah! _ I reached for the wooden frame of my bed for support. I pulled myself up and sat on the bed. _Gr. Why does this always happen? I probably just woke up the whole floor with my face colliding with floor. Great Bella. Just great._

I sat back down on the floor, and reached under my bed. I couldn't se anything since it was so dark under the bed. I started feeling around underneath it. I felt something that felt like fabric so I yanked it out. It was not my pants. It looked like a piece of… pizza? I sniffed it. _Bad choice. It smells like rotten cheese… oh good God… that's from three weeks ago._ I threw it in the trash can.

I continued my epic search for my beige pants. I finally found them along with a cobweb, a shoe, a shoelace, and a brush.

The pants were still clean, so I grabbed them, my blouse, clean underwear, and a bra. I rushed to the bathroom. The door was opened so I walked in and set my clothes on the ledge of the sink.

I took of my pajamas, turned the water on for the shower, and stepped in closing the peach colored curtain behind me.

The water was nice and warm and relaxed my tensed muscles. My shower time was usually when I let my mind flow freely.

_Today is the big day. What will happen to Edward and I? Will someone even pick us? What if I'm not good enough? I don't want to leave, but I do. I cant stay here forever. And I cannot leave Edward. What if he leaves me? What if Mike… Mike… gr…stupid obsessive boy. _Thinking of Mike made my stomach churn. And not in that "Oh my God, I like you so much you put butterflies in my stomach," but more like "You freak the hell out of me and you make me sick,"

Mike's flirtatiousness was always admiring and flattering at first, but then it was just weird. I had made it very clear to him that I wasn't interested. He was like a golden retriever.

Sometimes I pictured him with a wagging tail. Aha.

I reached for my sweet-smelling strawberry shampoo. I wanted my hair to smell extra nice.

After my shower I slipped a towel around my body. I walked over to the mirror and realized that I forgot to turn the fan on. The mirror was now fogged up.

I lifted my hand and wiped the mirror, revealing a blurry reflection of myself.

I got dressed quickly and blow dried my hair. It was extra soft and bouncy today.

I went to my room and checked the time. It was now seven-thirty. I assumed that it wasn't too early to get up, so I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I walked outside, and sat on the big porch swing. It was wooden and white. With red flower printed cushions on it. I put my feet up and just looked around at the scenery.

The sky was grey. It was going to be another rainy day in Forks, Washington. The cool air felt like the middle of October as opposed to August, the month we were currently in.

I was never much of a fan of the grey skies, or the constant rain, but today it seemed to be appropriate. Today was one of those days that where everything changes. Your likes, your dislikes, it didn't matter.

The grass looked moist with the leftover rain from the previous night. Recently it had been quite sunny, so I guess I should have seen the gloom coming.

The wind was blowing my hair around my face rapidly, and I kept getting whipped in my face with strands of my hair.

I turned my head to look at the front of the F.A.C. A car had pulled up. It was a shiny silver Volvo.

I could see shadowy figures moving around inside the automobile. I squinted to see if I could manage to make out what they looked like. But before they could get out I have ran inside. Edward was sitting at the table, and I guess he must of noticed my wary expression, because his expression changed from happy, to worried.

He got up and walked over to me.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes with so much intensity that I lost my train of thought.

I regained my thoughts and responded. "Outside, a car just pulled up. Could people already be here. It's too early isn't it?" I really hoped that he would tell me that they were just random people.

That wasn't the outcome.

"Oh," he look disgruntled. As if he didn't quite know how to respond.

**A/N – there it is!!! I have part of the next chapter all set, and I was going to make it one SUPER long chapter, but thought **_**"Hey, they'll get bored, so I'll save this!"**_** READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! I must study science now, if anyone has any good study techniques, on grade eight cells, LET ME KNOW!!! THANKS A BUNCH OF BANANAS!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hello fellow people. Here is Chapter 12. I accidentally deleted the other one I had do I had to re-write it. This one will be better, because now I have an idea of what I'm doing.**

**By the by; I'd like to thank hermione29 for the constructive criticism. It may have hurt, but it helped! Thanks a lot! ******

**Chapter 12**

**B POV**

I heard the front door open, and Ms. Melody's heels, clacking over to the see who it was.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome, come in! We were just about to eat!" I hear her say, a little too enthusiastically.

She appeared in the room, followed by what seemed like a family of four.

Edward and I started to walk back to our seats, and of course I tripped. I was expecting to meet my good ol' friend; The Floor. Instead I felt someone grasp my arm and pull me back up.

My hero was none other than Edward. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and looked down.

"Thanks," I murmured. I stole a glance at him, and one half of his lip was pulled up into the crooked smile I love.

We continued walking to our seats, walking at a slower pace then necessary. _Damn Edward and his cautions._

He pulled a chair out for me, and I took a seat. He sat next to me, and we watched the head of the dining table, to get better looks at the family.

There was a man, with a woman holding his hand. Clearly husband and wife. The man had blond hair, and was much more gorgeous than any movie star I'd ever seen. _Edward's still __**much **__better looking._ I thought.

The woman holding the movie stars' hand had reddish-brown hair, which went down to the middle of her back.

Two teenagers were behind them. One a boy, the other a girl.

The boy had huge muscles. He looked like a serious weight lifter. He had short, dark curly hair. He stood behind the man, with his arms folded across his chest as he scrutinized the room and its habitants.

The girl was small. She was thin, but a healthy thin. She had deep black hair, which went to her mid-neck. It was spiked out in all directions. She seemed, pixie-like almost. With small perfect features on her face.

It was amusing to see the pixie-like girl standing next to the burly boy. They looked nothing alike. I wondered if they were biologically related, or adopted.

"Here you are," Ms. Melody said to the family, outstretching her hand to the table with a warming smile.

"Thank you." The woman responded. She smiled just as warmly at Ms. Melody.

The man and woman took two seats next to one another near the head of the table, while the teens looked around for their own place to sit.

I noticed that there were two empty seats across from Edward and me. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be so empty in a minute.

I was right.

The two teenagers started walking, more like gliding over to us. It seemed as if they were floating.

The burly one sat across from Edward, and the girl sat across from me.

She smiled tenderly. I smiled back, but not as enthusiastic.

I wasn't one to start conversations.

"Hey!" The bulky one said. His greeting was directed to Edward and me. His voice was booming and deep. It fit his looks perfectly.

"Hello," Edward replied politely.

"Hi," I said. My voice was quiet.

"Who're you?" He demanded bluntly. A smile crept on his face, revealing perfect white teeth.

"I'm Edward, and this is Bella," Edward gestured to me. I waved sheepishly.

"Emmett," he pointed to himself, "this is Alice," He waved a hand at the girl next to him.

"Hello," She grinned, also flashing a set of perfectly white teeth.

_These guys could be on a Dental commercial of some sorts!_ I thought to myself.

"Hi," I responded.

"Hello," Edward greeted.

"So what brings you here?" Edward asked. He was always good with confrontations.

It mad me feel awkward. He could talk as if he knew them well, and I just sit there, not knowing what to say.

"Esme and Carlisle want to help as many children as possible, so they've come to find another child in need of a good home," Alice explained, "Emmett and I were adopted, by them five years ago," She continued.

"Oh, well that's very kind of them," Edward replied politely as always.

"Yes, yes it is," Alice smiled kindly.

"Yeah! Now where's your food at?" Emmett commented. I couldn't help but laugh at the urgency in his voice.

He looked towards me and gave me a menacing look. I looked down and I heard his booming laughter.

"I'm only messing' with ya Bella," He assured. I felt relief wash over me. I looked up and felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I smiled.

His booming laughter came again.

"You're as red as a tomato!" He laughed. That made me turn an even deeper red.

_God, what is it with me? I probably look like a cherry now!_

Alice gave Emmett a swat in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the now red mark on his overly-sized arm.

Alice just sat there grinning. It was amusing to see how such a small girl could hurt such a big person.

Right then the food came, and Emmett started bouncing in his seat, with a childish grin on his face.

He ate all of his plate by the time we were done loading things onto ours. He went for seconds.

After Emmett's fourth helping, the four of us went outside.

Edward grabbed a football he had since he was twelve. Emmett and he started playing catch in the back while Alice and I ventured to the front yard.

I walked up to the porch, and sat down on the porch swing. Alice mimicked me.

"So Bella, how long have you been here for?" Alice asked.

"Um. Since I was a baby. My mother left me here," I looked down and started twirling my fingers.

"Oh, how sad," I looked up to see concern written all over her features. I smiled gently.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I didn't know her,"

"Oh," Was all she could muster up.

"What about you?" I questioned. It was easy to talk to Alice. If she were staying we would be able to become good friends.

"Well, I came from Florida. My mother and father were having a hard time with the bills, and couldn't raise me. They decided it'd be better if they put me up for adoption. I was only six years old," She told. I listened attentively.

"They came to visit me on the holidays, until I was ten. Then all communications were cut off. I never really knew why. I think it's because it was too hard, to see their daughter and not be able to have her," She smiled kindly.

"Esme and Carlisle came that year. They had brought Emmett with them. And I knew that it was the day for me to be going to a home. My home," She sighed. Alice looked as if she were a million miles away from here. Remembering.

"Emmett and I started playing dolls together," she giggled at the memory. I did, too. "Since we got along so well, I guess that Esme and Carlisle thought I would be a good daughter. From there on in, everything has been amazing," She concluded her story.

_Alice was one lucky girl. Most people would give anything to be in her shoes._

I smiled. "Wow. What brought you to Forks?" I asked.

"Well, we lived in Florida for a little while, but it was too hot and sunny all the time. We needed a climate change. So Esme looked up places on the internet, and decided on the brilliant, and rainy, Forks, Washington. We've been in the same house since I was twelve," She grinned.

"Whoa," Was all I could muster up.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"So now you're looking for another member of the family," I confirmed.

"Yes." We smiled at each other.

Just then, Emmett and Edward came out of the front door laughing and bumping into each other. I grinned when I saw Edward.

"Hello, ladies," Edward greeted, sitting near my feet on the ground.

"Hello," Alice and I responded at the same time.

"We have come to inform you that it's time to go inside," Emmett said while looking up. He looked as if he was racking his brain to remember that one sentence, confused.

Alice giggled. "Oh, come on you big buffoon," She teased, while getting up and walking inside. Emmett grinned and followed.

Edward and I laughed, but went inside as well.

Esme and Carlisle were in the living room, with Ms. Melody. Talking about the children.

Carlisle stood up and shook Ms. Melody's hand.

"Thank-you," He smiled. Esme did the same.

"Hello kids," Esme greeted the four of us.

"Hey mum," Emmett responded.

I waved sheepishly. Edward and Alice just smiled.

"We're going to be heading out within the hour, so make sure you're ready," Carlisle explained.

"Alright," Alice smiled.

I glanced back into the living and saw a different man inside. He had brown hair, around the same shade as mine. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties.

Ms. Melody and he started talking.

I felt a tug on my arm, and turned my head up to see Edward, smiling.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah," I responded, still distracted.

We walked into the den and we all sat down on the floor, except for Emmett who was looking around.

When he turned around he had _Twister_ in his hand. He grinned wickedly.

_Bad idea. You do not mix a clumsy person with a game that involves flexibility. _

Alice smiled back at Emmett.

"Who's spinning?" Emmett asked.

"I will!" I volunteered suddenly. I was going to avoid playing as much as possible.

I took the spinner out of the box, and sat cross-legged on the couch. Emmett set up the mat.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett all stood on different sides of the mat.

………………………………………………….

After five rounds, the three of them wee exhausted.

All of our sides hurt from laughing hysterically at one another. Alice had won four times, and Edward had once.

Emmett always lost first, or ended up underneath them. It was a funny sight to see.

We walked out of the den and into the brightly lit kitchen. There were fresh flowers on the dining room table, and an ivory white table cloth.

I could tell that Edward as also confused by the new set-up.

**E POV**

Just as we walked into the kitchen I could see the different atmosphere.

_Ms. Melody never decorated like this unless someone was definitely getting…adopted._

Ms. Melody called Emmett, Alice, and I into the living room.

She was seated on the burgundy sofa. Across from her in the two beige chair sat Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett had told me about them earlier. They seemed like a very nice family.

"Edward, this is Carlisle," she gestured to the blond man, "and Esme Cullen," she gestured to the woman.

"Hello," I smiled politely.

"Hello Edward," Esme smiled attentively.

"Edward," Ms. Melody started. She sighed, and took in a rigid breath. "Would you like to become a Cullen?" She asked. I could see her eyes getting red.

_What! No! Yeah they seem to be a nice family, but what about Bella?? How could I leave her? How could this be happening?! Why me?! Why now?!_

"Uh…uh…" I stuttered. _ Just tell them you need to think._ "May I have some time to think this over?" I asked politely. My voice was shaky.

"Oh course hon." Ms. Melody replied.

I nodded and walked out. Alice and Emmett were still in there. I wasn't aware of their reactions, but I was well aware of Bella's as I approached her.

Her face was red, not the embarrassed type of red, and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes now had pools of water in them.

"You heard," I confirmed. It wasn't a question.

She nodded solemnly.

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I rested my check on her head and I stroked her hair.

"Bella?" I heard Ms. Melody call. _Oh no._

Bella peeked her head up and I let her go. She took one last glance at me, rubbed her eyes, and walked into the room.

I stood there, watching her walk into the room.

_What's happening? Is she getting adopted? Or is she just going to be comforted? Oh, my Bella, why is this happening? _

I pressed my ear to the wall and listened in. The voices were muffled but I could still comprehend.

"Bella, this is Charlie Swan," Ms. Melody said. "He is chief police officer, and lives here in Forks," she continued. "Would you like to be adopted, by Charlie?" She finished.

I didn't want to hear anymore.

I slunk to my feet and leaned my back against the wall, head in hands.

_Why? Why, oh why, is this happening? What is she going to say? _

A tear fell out of my eye, and I quickly wiped it away. But I couldn't stop them when the next few came pouring out.

_Oh Bella. I love you._

I sensed someone near me, and looked up hoping to see Bella. It wasn't. Instead I saw Alice.

"Can I sit here?" she pointed to the empty spot next to me.

I nodded once, and she sat down, legs out in front of her and her head leaning against the wall.

"Edward, I know everything's going to work out," she assured.

"How?" I asked. Disbelief written all over me.

"I have a knack for those kinds of things, but you need to trust me. I know you and Bella have something special together. I could tell right when I walked in the room. I understand that it's hard for you now, but it will all work out," She reassured.

I sighed. And let my head hit the wall.

I felt another walk into the hall, but didn't bother looking up.

"Trust me, Edward." Alice said one last time. I felt her stand up and walk away.

Someone sat down next to me, that's when I looked up.

It was Bella, and she was crying.

_What did she tell them?_ I wondered.

"I told them I would think about it," she told me as if she was reading my mind.

I nodded. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

She nodded, and stood up. I stood as well, and we walked out of the front door.

"He lives here, in Forks," Bella shared.

"I heard," I responded. Not rudely, but pained.

"I'd be going to Forks High, and if you went with the Cullens, you would be too,"

I kept walking, looking forward.

"We'd still see each other. We'd be like how we are now, but in homes, with families. Charlie is nice man, he'd be a good father, and the Cullens are great as well," she continued.

"I know," I whispered. _Is she really considering leaving? It does seem logical if we still see each other. Like nothing had changed. But it would. It would change, and change is good… sometimes. _I mentally fought with myself.

"Edward, I want you to be happy, in a family. Not cooped up here," A fresh batch of silent tears started coming out from her eyes.

"I am happy. I'm happy with you, here. I don't want to leave you Bella, ever," I spoke honestly and stared into her beautiful eyes.

She turned her head, and wiped her eyes. We were at the park now, and I stopped walking. She did, too.

Her face was still turned. I took my two hands and cupped them gently around her face turning her to face me.

She looked down, and wouldn't meet my eyes. I heard her sniffling, and tilted her chin up towards me. Her eyes finally met mine.

I softly planted my lips onto hers. She threw her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her closer.

Her fingers started intertwining in my hair. And I attempted to pull her closer but couldn't, our bodies were already as close as they would go.

Our lips were moving together perfectly. I didn't want this moment to end. Bella and I, together like this. All problems disappeared. Now worries, just us.

We broke off the kiss in a short while gasping for air.

"I love you, Bella. I always will," I vowed.

"I love you, too, Edward," She breathed.

I pulled her into my embrace and we stood like that for a good 2 minutes.

"What're we going to do?" I asked.

"I think we should figure things out first," she replied.

I took her hand and we started walking back to the F.A.C.

………………………..

We walked in through the door, and I found the Cullens, while Bella went to find Charlie.

"Edward!" Ms. Melody cried. "Where have you been?" she asked, concerned.

"I was out for a walk with Bella," I explained.

"Next time, you tell me when you're leaving and where you're going," _If there is a next time._

"Okay, I will," I agreed.

"Now then, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would like to have a word with you," Ms. Melody said.

**A/N- Hey guys, I know cliffhanger-ish… but trust me I will have it continued tomorrow… but you guys want the longer chapters!!! So there it is… 10 pages…. Review!!! THANKS!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Hello everyone!!! Here is the next chapter! I was in such a good mood today, because it was snowing, and I love the snow********!!! Also, in class today we didn't do any work, so now most of my time can be dedicated to this chapter!! YAY! Anyways… ENJOY!!!! ******** PS: Sorry for the inconvience.**

**Chapter 13**

**E POV**

"Now then, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would like to have a word with you," Ms. Melody said.

"Alright," I walked over to the dining room table where Esme and Carlisle were sitting. I pulled out a chair and sat across from them.

Esme smiled warmly, as Carlisle mirrored her.

"Hello, Edward," Esme said gently.

"Hello," I greeted.

"We know that you haven't made a decision just quite yet, but, we would still like to inform you with necessary information," Carlisle explained happily.

_He sounds like he's come from the 1800's with his proper speaking._

"That sounds good," I smiled gratefully.

"Well, you would be attending school at, _Forks, High_. Along with Alice and Emmett," Esme started, waiting to see my reaction.

I just nodded, and smiled politely. What I really wanted to know was: what's going to happen with Bella?

"We live past the _Calawah River._ Far from the other houses near there. We are closer to the larger forest areas," Carlisle described.

"It's a lovely place to live. Have you heard of the _Calawah River,_ Edward?" Esme asked, curious. You could tell that Esme was motherly-like. It was nice to be around her.

"Yes, I have. But I haven't gone past it much. I used to walk down there when I was little," I told, remembering going down there with Bella every summer, catching frogs and minnows.

Esme smiled warmly at me, along with Carlisle. They were very nice people. The kind that would be nice to live with perhaps.

After a few moments of silence I had to ask the question that had been on my mind, all this time.

"Do you know what would happen to Bella?" I asked casually. They knew who I was talking about, so it saved me a lot of unnecessary explaining.

"Well, we are good friends with Charlie, and if she chooses to go with him, then she would most likely be joining you at _Forks, High_. Considering it is basically the only high school here that is not on the Reservation" Carlisle elucidated.

I nodded understandingly. That made me feel a bit better about things.

"Do you have anything you want to ask, Edward? We will gladly answer them for you," Carlisle asked.

"No. Thank-you for all of the information. It was very…helpful," I struggled to find the right word.

"Anytime," Esme smiled.

**B POV**

Edward and I came through the front door ten minutes later. I parted from him, and went to look for Charlie.

I heard Edward being ambushed by Ms. Melody, and chuckled softly to myself. Soon, I realized I wasn't off the hook either.

"Isabella! Next time you decide to just walk out like that, you tell me where you're heading to! You had me worried sick! You and Edward both! You'll be the death of me… I swear!" She scolded.

Ms. Melody was always like a mother to me. That didn't help with my dilemma any.

"Sorry Ms. Melody," I said, while lowering my head for emphasis.

She chuckled, and then became serious.

"Charlie is in the living room. He'd like to talk to you," Ms. Melody explained. I looked at her, and there was a smile on her face. A false one. In her eyes, you could tell she was sad.

"Okay," I said quietly stalking off to the living room.

"Bella?" Ms. Melody called.

I turned. "Yes?" I responded simply.

She surprised me by walking over to me and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Ms…Melody, I-I can't breathe," I choked out, tapping her back to signal her if she couldn't hear me.

"Oh… sorry, dear." She said while releasing her arms from around me.

"Thanks," I breathed. She smiled in response and walked into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the sofa with his arms propped up on the frame of it.

He smiled, to greet me. It seemed like he wasn't much of a fan of confrontations, just like I was.

I smiled back, and sat down on the beige arm chair.

"I'm guessing you'd like to know about where you'd be going to school and things like that," He started. He seemed confused. He would get better at talking over time. I could tell.

I nodded to encourage him to go on.

"Well, you'd be going to _Forks, High," _He explained.

I nodded again. I had heard of that school. Low population of teenagers. Perfect suit for me.

"I live here in _Forks_. The house is kind of small, but it's still a good house," He saved.

I smiled. "That sounds good," I replied finally speaking.

He smiled a crinkly-eyed smile back. That smile made him look much younger than what he was.

"I know you must be wondering about that Edward boy," He added pointing his thumb towards the dining room.

I smiled and laughed a little.

"I know the family that's interested in adopting Edward. He'd be going to the same school as you," Charlie explained.

I grinned and sighed in relief. _This could possibly work…_ I thought.

"Well, do you have anything you want to ask?" He asked.

"No. I'm good, thanks." I smiled politely.

"Well, then, I'm going to go see if I can help out any. See you later Bells," He stood up and walked out of the room.

I usually hated it when people called me Bells. It seemed like they thought I was an instrument, or hollow. It didn't bother me when Charlie said it. It made me feel like I was already a part of his family. It seemed familiar to me. I liked that.

I smiled to myself, and started to get up, when I saw Edward come in the room. That crooked smile smacked on his.

My heart stopped, stuttered, and then re-booted in over time. _He has __**got**__stop doing that!_

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," I breathed.

"So how did things go?" He asked picking up my hand and playing with my fingers. He was amused to easily.

"Good. Surprisingly good," I told him, honestly.

He raised his perfect bronze eyebrows in surprise. "That's good," he smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back. It was surprising by how much we were smiling now, despite how much we were crying before. "What about you?" I asked.

"Everything went magnificently, well," he retorted.

I smiled. I didn't expect things to work out so greatly. For the most part. I still had Ms. Melody to worry about.

"Tell me about it," I encouraged.

"Well, I'd still be staying here in _Forks_, and I'd be going to school at _Forks, High,"_ he smiled proudly.

I gaped at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, confused.

Ii didn't answer. I just pulled him into a hug. I already knew that we'd be able to stay together, but it still felt good to know that it was coming from Edward, himself, rather than a third-party observer.

"Edward, we'd be able to stay together!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Bella, I know," he responded just as enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy!" I stated holding him tighter.

"I am as well," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I finally let him go to look into his eyes. They literally had a tint of a sparkle in them. I grinned.

He grinned back.

"So what's going to happen, now?" I asked. Right on cue, my stomach growled hungrily.

"Well, I think it's near to supper. Let's see if Ms. Melody needs any help, and we can talk about everything later," he suggested.

"Okay. But Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do they need to know by tonight?"

"Yes. So that they can come and get us the next day. That way, less time is wasted." he smiled gently at me. I smiled back.

We started heading towards the kitchen. The dining room was filled with the smell of tomatoes, and meat.

The aroma made my mouth water. I instantly wiped the dribble off my bottom lip, hoping that Edward didn't notice.

"Can we help?" I asked as soon as Ms. Melody was in sight.

"Well there isn't much to do. Just stir the noodles, and watch the sauce," she stated.

"I'll stir," Edward volunteered.

When Edward was occupied, Ms. Melody turned to me to say, "Bella, can we go outside for a moment?"

"Sure," I responded, following her out of the hot kitchen and out onto the front porch.

She sat down on the porch swing, and I mimicked her.

"Bella, I know that you have been here seen you were a baby, and I have been watching over you," she started.

I watched her, listening intently.

"I know that this is a hard decision for you, but, you are old enough to make these decisions on your own. That being said, if your answer to Chief Swan is yes, then I hope you know that if you still need me, I'll be here. And that I would never, ever, want you stay put here on my account," she hesitated.

"You and Edward, both. I love you two as if you were my own kids. You two have been here the longest of them all, and I am so happy to see you being able to get out of here. So I am deeply and truly sorry, if I have any impact on what you want to do. That's hardly fair of me," she paused. Waiting for my reaction.

I just nodded slowly, trying to hold back my tears. I could tell Ms. Melody was attempting to do the same, but failed. The tears started falling silently down her cheeks.

"Oh, look at me blubbering like a baby," she said with a quick and quiet chuckle, wiping the tear away.

"It's alright. I don't mind," I reassured quietly.

"Bella, have you decided what you're going to do?" She asked, sniffing quickly.

"Well, I was thinking that I would like to go. Charlie seems nice, and Edward and I would be able to stay friends," she looked at me as if I were stupid or missing something obvious. "What?" I questioned.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" she sighed. "You and I both know that you and Edward are more than "friends"," she elbowed my arm playfully.

I started chuckling. "How did you know?"

"I am a grown woman… I know these things," she winked.

I smiled.

"Well then Bella, a word of advice, I think you should go. It would be the best thing for you, and Edward," she advised.

"Really? You think I should?" I was amazed by her honesty. It made me feel better.

"Yes. I think so. And I will visit you often. You can count on that," she assured.

"I wouldn't want anything else," I smiled appreciatively.

"Good," she paused, and looked around. Seeming unsure if she should say what she was thinking. But she continued anyways. "Bella… there's something you should. Something I should have told you a long time ago," she started.

I looked at her confused. _What is she talking about??_

"When you were left here… something happened. I didn't exactly find you on the steps… well I did, but, I knew who had left you there,"

_Wait, she knew my mom? And knew? Doesn't she still know her? Am I missing something? Have I been missing something for the past 15 years?_

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Her name was Renee. She was a good friend of mine. She had married young. Thinking that she was in love with someone she didn't really know. She jumped into the marriage too soon. She lived here in _Forks_, with your father.

"She had you shortly after they were married. But then she started hating _Forks_. Her and Char- and her husband started getting into fights, by that time things were too overwhelming for her, and she needed to leave.

"I guess that she didn't think Ch- her husband, wasn't responsible enough to take care of a child, and she wasn't ready for a child herself. Everything was coming too soon, too fast. Renee knew that I worked here, and left here on that one rainy night in April.

"I read the note, and even though it was damp with rain, I could translate the writing. I knew Renee's writing anywhere, and I immediately brought you inside. You must have only been around a year old.

"Once I was inside, I brought you upstairs to an empty crib and ran back downstairs. I got the phone, and called Renee. She told me her whole story and that she would come back in a couple of years for you, and that she wanted me to watch over you.

"I agreed, but she didn't keep her end of the bargain. She didn't call, drop by, or even send a simple letter. I tried calling her, but there was never any answer. Eventually I became fed-up and went to her. She had moved to _Phoenix _by now. I went to her apartment, but there was no answer. A neighbor came out of their apartment, and explained to me that she had moved, and no one knew where she was.

"I considered calling your father, but disregarded the thought, knowing that Renee didn't think he was suitable for something as major as a baby." Ms. Melody finished.

I just sat there. Shocked. What could I say?

_Why did she have me then? Why didn't she wait? Who's my father? Why did she keep saying…_

"Charlie!" I gasped.

Ms. Melody hung her head and nodded.

"He's…he's my dad?" _Oh, my God. That would explain the comfort I felt when he said "Bells" that would explain half the things I felt when I was with him. Safe, under real authority._

"Yes. I called him about three months ago. I told him I needed to see him, and I went to that house of his. So familiar. I had been there a couple of times of course. Anyways, he wanted to badly to see you. He was devastated when Renee took you and left. He figured things wouldn't work out between the two of them, but he's a good man. He can take of a child," She assured me.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" My voice started cracking. Betrayal tears started coming out of my eyes. I wiped them away swiftly.

"Oh Bella!" Ms. Melody exclaimed, pulling me into a weird, sitting, sideways hug.

We sat like that for a short while until I sat back up, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I never told you, because you were too young. I hadn't even gotten a hold of him. And knowing you, you would have set out to find him," She rubbed my back soothingly.

I sighed. Edward walked out then. "Dinner's rea- Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later," I smiled faintly.

"Well dinner's ready," he confirmed.

Ms. Melody hopped up. "You kids come in when you're ready,"

"Will do," Edward replied, taking a seat where Ms. Melody had once occupied.

"Bella…what happened?" he wondered, concerned. He wiped the one tear left on my now red cheek.

I summarized everything, and he understood quickly. Halfway through my story, I lost control and started crying. Edward just held me, rocking me back and forth. "Sh, sh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He had whispered in my ear.

After the story was done, he looked at me to see if I was relaxed and ready for him to ask a question, or comment.

"Bella… that's incredible. Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just need a minute," I confessed.

He just nodded and waited patiently by my side.

Five minutes of me inhaling and exhaling, passed until I was completely settled.

"I'm good now," I smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Positive. Let's go."

I took his hand and we walked into the house. I dropped his hand before we reached the dining room.

The smell was just as strong as it was when it was cooking. Spaghetti. Mm.

Edward and I walked over to our usual seating, and sat next to each other, as usual. Alice and Emmett were sitting with their parents. Giving us our space.

We started filling our plates with food, and eating it within fifteen minutes. Of course we finished after everyone else, but no one seemed to mind at all.

After dinner, Edward and I went to the den to talk. I remembered our _Twister_ game, and smiled.

I sat down on the couch, cross-legged, with my back against the arm. Edward mirrored my position. Except, he looked like a Greek God, and I looked like a drown-rat with my puffy face and un-showered hair.

"Have you made up your mind?" I asked. Knowing that he knew what I was talking about.

"That depends," he murmured.

"On?" I challenged.

"You of course," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I think it would be good to go," I told.

"I think so, as well," he agreed.

"So that sums it up," I smiled.

"I guess so. I'm so glad that things are going to work out,"

"Me, too," I sighed.

"Well, let's go tell everyone our decision." He suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

We stood up, walked into the living room where everyone was playing _Pictionary._

"Oh! Hello, Edward and Bella! Would you care to join us?" Esme offered grinning widely.

"Actually, we came here to talk to you, and Carlisle if that's alright with you," Edward asked politely.

"Certainly!" Carlisle said, jumping up from the over-crowed couch and walking towards Edward and I.

Edward took them out into the hall, and I heard muffled voices. Then, I heard "Oh, Edward that's wonderful!" It was Esme's voice.

They returned even more happier than before.

"Charlie…may I talk to you, please?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled and stood up.

We walked into the hallway, and I started.

"Did Ms. Melody tell you everything?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She did," he confirmed.

"Well, I would like to say that I would love to be your child… well… that's not the proper way to say it since I am your child already," I said nervously.

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. I'm so glad Bells,"

"Me, too, Dad," I agreed. _I like the sound of that…Dad._

We smiled at each other, and he pulled me into a hug.

We went back into the living room, and soon everyone was talking about the good news.

Edward and I escaped all the commotion, and went into the backyard. It was raining, but neither one of us cared.

"I love you, Bella," Edward stated, smiling brightly.

"I love you, too Edward," I smiled back.

He cupped his hands to my face, and leaned in slowly.

Soon, I felt his lips, softly on mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him as close as our bodies would allow.

Our lips were moving perfectly together, like they always have. Like one. It made me feel complete, and happy. I always felt like this when I was with Edward.

He broke off the kiss shortly and said: "We need to start packing,"

I grinned. And we went inside, soaking wet.

"What happened to you kids?" Charlie asked, shocked.

Edward and I just looked at one another and grinned.

**A/N- Here it is guys. I hope you liked it. It wasn't as long. And I'm pretty sure that this doesn't count as a cliffie. And I will be updating tomorrow. REVIEW!! THANKS A LOT!!! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Here is the next chapter. Sorry for it taking so long to get out, but I hope I will be forgiven! ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 14**

**E POV**

"What happened to you kids?" Charlie asked, shocked.

Bella and I exchanged looks, and grinned.

"What on earth? You kids must be freezing! Let me get you some towels and hot chocolate." Ms. Melody offered, taking in our soaking wet clothes and hair.

"Thanks," Bella murmured, shivering.

I hadn't realized how cold it was until I saw Bella shivering violently. I wanted so badly to hold her to keep her warm and dry, but I myself wasn't on the warm side either.

Ms. Melody came bustling in with two towels draped over her arm and steaming cups of hot chocolate in each hand.

I took both of the towel, and wrapped Bella securely first before wrapping up myself. She smiled a grateful smile, and I gladly smiled back.

I took a hot chocolate, and Bella took the other.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem. I just want you two to get nice and warm. Who would want a bunch of sick children?" Ms. Melody joked. I smiled.

"Charlie, can you get the fireplace going? There are some matches on the mantel there," Ms. Melody directed.

"Sure, thing." Charlie got up, and lit the fire. Bella and I walked over and sat in front of it, with our hands outward towards the flames.

We sat in a pleasant silence for a little while before Bella broke it.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I retorted.

"I am. But… I'm a little nervous. I'm sure I'll be fine within a day or two. Once I'm settled in for sure," she assured.

"I think that we should start packing now. If we're leaving in the morning that is," I suggested.

"What time tomorrow?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure actually," I turned awkwardly to face Esme and Carlisle. "What time will we be leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Does eleven am sound good to you?" Esme asked.

I nodded.

"Will you have enough time to pack?" Carlisle asked. "Or do you need more time?"

"I think I'll be fine. I'll get started on that tonight so that I'll be ready," I smiled. They smiled back.

"Eleven…" Bella sighed.

"Bella, would you mind if we headed out a bit later? Around noon? I still have some things to check over with Ms. Melody here," Charlie asked Bella politely.

_Wait…what? Why later? What things were there to discuss, surely nothing as important as to make Bella stay longer._

"Yes. That's alright with me," Bella agreed. It seemed like she wanted more time anyways. More time to say goodbye.

"Okay then." Charlie smiled, then turned to Esme and Carlisle and resumed their conversation.

"Do you want to pack now then?" I asked Bella again since we both now knew when we would departure.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bella stood up and pulled me up with her.

"Oh here dear, I'll take that for you." Ms. Melody smiled sticking out her hand for the towels and now-empty mugs.

"Thank-you." I responded, handing her the items. She just smiled again.

Bella and I walked out of the living room. When we knew we were out of sight, I reached to hold her hand. I suddenly remembered the day at the river when I nearly did hold her hand.

I chuckled to myself.

"What?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Nothing," I shrugged trying to give her an innocent look. She didn't buy it.

"Please?" She pouted. How could I resist _that_?

"I was just remembering something," I told her, honestly.

"Oh," was all she said.

When we reached the upstairs hallway, Bella and I didn't want to part. But it was necessary if we wanted to leave on time tomorrow.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back before departing. I walked backwards, watching her go until I saw she was in her room.

I sighed, and went into my own room. _This is going to take a while._

**B POV**

I walked into my room, and stopped, not sure of what to do next.

Deciding that being in my wet clothes was not the smartest thing ever; I walked over to my dresser, picked out my pajamas and got changed quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

The next thing I did was grab my suitcase from under my bed. I didn't even know why I had one of these, because I never went anywhere outside of _Forks._

I sighed. _This was going to take a very long time._

……………………………………………………

With my now-packed suitcase in one hand, and over-stuffed duffle bag in other, I walked down the stairs, careful not to fall.

I was walking ever so slowly, when my foot slipped on one of the steps, and I went tumbling over.

"Oof!" I breathed when I had finally stopped falling.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Ms. Melody all came rushing in too see what had happened. I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Bella are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good," I replied. My voice was strangled from having a suitcase on top of me, and a duffle bag digging into my stomach.

Ms. Melody burst into a laughing fit. I glared up at her.

"C'mon…dear… time to get…up," she said in between chuckles, while outstretching her arm towards me.

I took her hand and stood up. I shook off all of the dust, and turned to pick up my bags, but, they were already in Charlie's hands.

"I'll bring these out to the cruiser. Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Almost. I packed and over-night bag with things I'll need before I leave tomorrow," I explained.

"Oh, well alright then." Charlie walked out of the F.A.C. and returned shortly luggage-less.

"Well let's not just stand here like a bunch of goofs. Let's go do something!" Ms. Melody suggested. She seemed hyper. I had never seen her act that way before.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme questioningly, they just shrugged.

We all walked back into the living room. There on the table, was a bottle of half-empty, red wine.

_Oh, God._ Ms. Melody shouldn't have that much to drink. One Christmas, she had too many margaritas, and started grinding on Santa. Later on that night, I awoke to the sound of music, and yelling. I had gone downstairs to check it out, and when I rounded the corner to the kitchen, she was up making bread. It was three o'clock in the morning. The yelling was her belting out the lyrics to _My Humps._

"Did somebody let her have all this wine?" I asked, looking cautiously around the room.

"She said it was okay. We tried to protest, but she insisted that she was only going to have one glass," Esme admitted.

"Oh no," I said gravely.

"What? What is it? Could a few glasses of wine cause a huge catastrophe?" Carlisle asked innocently.

"When it's Ms. Melody…yes, yes it can. I need Edwards help. Make sure she doesn't have any more. Okay? Also, make sure that she stays seated. That's the safest way to go about things," I instructed.

"Will do." Charlie nodded.

I dashed out of the room, and up the stairs. When I reached Edwards room, I started pounding on the door mechanically.

The door opened a crack, and Edward poked his head out.

"Hello Bella," he greeted.

"Edward, you need to come downstairs…now," I urged.

He looked at my face to take in my expression. He knew this one all too well. It was the same one I used the last time this happened, the only expression I ever used with something like this.

"Oh no…she didn't!" He gasped.

I nodded somberly. He opened the door more and came running out.

He was well ahead of me, taking two steps at a time. I was only taking one at time, in case I fell again.

By the time I reached the living room Edward was by Ms. Melody's side. She was sitting in the beige recliner. Another glass of wine in hand.

"What happened?" I asked eyeing the wine glass.

"We…we couldn't stop her…" Esme admitted.

"How come? What did she do?" I asked, concerned.

"It all happened so fast… and…and… I don't know. One minute she didn't have any, the next she was dancing. After we got her to take a seat the wine was already in her hand. We tried to pry it out, but she has a very strong hold," Esme explained.

"Edward, can you try, please?" I questioned.

"I can try…," Edward looked over at Ms. Melody warily. She was smiling like a goof.

"Ms. Melody, may I see your wine for just a moment?" Edward asked pleasantly.

"But…why do you want it?" She retorted. Her words all came out in a slur.

"I just want to check if it's alright. I'll bring you back more," he promised. We all knew he was playing a trick, and we all knew that Ms. Melody was too wasted to think coherently.

"More?" She brightened up, holding her glass triumphantly.

"Thank –you," Edward said, taking the glass gently and slowly from her hands.

When he had the whole glass completely in his hand, and out of her reach, he handed it to me.

I went to the kitchen, and dumped it into the sink. I ran back and grabbed the rest of the bottle. There was even less in it than before.

I sighed. There was no point in keeping the rest, so I dumped that as well.

When I returned Ms. Melody was asleep, and snoring.

I looked at Edward quizzically.

He pulled up his hand and shook a bottle of _Tylenol._ I chuckled, and he did too.

"Well," Charlie stood up with a sigh. "I best be heading home now. See you tomorrow Bells. I'll be back around ten am. Goodnight," he smiled.

"See you later…Dad," I struggled. Wary that he wouldn't like that, but he grinned back.

"Night Esme, Carlisle." He waved and walked out of the F.A.C.

We all stayed in place for a little while. But then the silence was becoming eerie and awkward.

I heard footsteps and whispering. Everyone exchanged confused glances.

I shot up my index finger to signal that I'd be right back.

I tip-toed out of the living and went to the staircase. Lauren and some other girl who I was not aware of came creeping down the stairs.

"Lauren?" I whispered.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" she retorted.

"I'm down here with Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Ms. Melody. What are you doing?" I asked again.

"I'm uh…hungry," she lied.

"Since when do you eat?" I mocked.

"Na, na, na, nooni, nooni," she mocked back. _Does this girl not know how to either come up with a good come-back, or at least defend herself?_

"What. Are. You. Doing Lauren?" I asked, yet again.

"What's to you?" She questioned.

"Nothing really. I just want to know out of mere curiosity," I confessed.

"Ugh. Whatever," she sighed.

"So where are you going? And who is that?" I asked. I tried to see if I could remember the dark-haired girl behind her but couldn't.

She sighed and flipped her hair. "This is Leah. She's here visiting. And we aren't going anywhere!" She was aggravated now.

"Lauren, just tell me what you're doing," I knew it was none of my business, but if she ended missing and I was the last one to talk to her, then I would be the one who gets the blame.

"I'm going to the den, to watch a movie," she said. I noticed she was carrying a blanket, popcorn, and a DVD.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that then?" I asked. That was such a simple thing to do.

"Because. God." She stopped out of the hallway and into the den. I heard the T.V. come on, and I returned to the living room.

"Who was it?" Edward asked. He was now sitting with Esme and Carlisle on the couch.

"Lauren and a girl named Leah," I explained.

"Oh yeah. Leah is the girl who came to visit from the Reservation. Isn't she supposed to be leaving tonight?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Oh well," he responded.

"It's getting late, and I don't like driving too late at night. Are you ready to go, honey?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"Yes, I am," Esme responded.

"Goodnight Edward and Bella," Esme smiled.

"Goodnight," We responded at the same time.

Esme and Carlisle stood, hand-in-hand, and walked out of the room. Alice and Emmett had taken a cab earlier because they had some sort of party to go to.

"What are we going to with her?" I asked Edward nodding my head towards the now-sleeping Ms. Melody.

"Hm-mm…" he pondered. "I'll carry her up the spare room," he suggested, confidently.

"Why don't we just let her sleep on the couch?" I suggested. It'd be much, much easier to move her, when the couch was all of one foot away.

"That seems to be more easier," he agreed.

Edward put one arm at the back of her knee caps, and put another arm around her shoulders. Bride-style.

I started chuckling when Ms. Melody's head fell backwards, from lack of support. She snored lightly.

"Do you want some help?" I whispered, even though I knew she wasn't going to wake up.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," He smiled his crooked smile.

He swiftly moved her to the couch and grabbed an afghan from the arm of the sofa. Edward tucked her in tightly and walked over to me.

"It's getting late," Edward said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not tired," I objected.

"I think you should rest up. You have a nig day ahead of you tomorrow," he whispered softly in my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"I-I still don't want to sleep," my voice was barely a whisper. I was surprised he could hear me.

"Bella, stop being so absurd, and please rest,"

I gaped. "Absurd? Far from. And I don't want to sleep yet," I could tell that he was weakening a little. _Muahaha_

"Fine," he sighed.

I smiled. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, it _is_ our last night here. Let's do something special," he suggested, playing with a piece of my hair.

I sighed happily, and smiled.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I responded.

He smiled, then ran out of the room. I stayed put, with a confused expression on my face. _Where'd he go?_

He came back shortly with a blanket in his hand. Realization hit me.

Edward took my hand in his, and we went out the back door and he set out the blanket.

He lied down, and I did the same.

"Bella, since I was eleven, I have had these feelings, towards a person…and they just keep getting stronger and stronger. Basically what I'm trying to say is…is…"he paused.

I looked at him lovingly. These were the same words he used when he was trying to tell me he loved me.

"So what I'm trying to say is… I love you Bella. I always have, and I always wi-," Since his words were different, I still attempted to cut him off, with my lips on his.

Our lips moved passionately together. I brought my hands up to his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me in closer. I had to cut off the kiss though, otherwise I'd pass out.

When I finally pulled away, we both started gasping.

"Will," he smiled, finishing his sentence.

"I love you, too, Edward," I grinned. _How did Edward manage to do everything so perfect? _

He smiled his amazingly gorgeous crooked smile back, and my heart stopped for a moment. _This boy was going to be the death of me._ I sighed happily.

"Bella," Edward said after ten minutes. "I think that we should head in now,"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think you're right," I repeated _his_ words this time.

We both sighed and got up lazily, and walked back into the F.A.C.

Edward walked me to my bedroom door.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning. I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you, too." I breathed, smiling. I didn't want to let go of his hand, but we both needed sleep.

I opened my door, and got changed quickly. That little movement made me even more tired.

I crept into bed and pulled the covers over me, and fell asleep quickly.

**A/N- Did you like? Or hate it? It was mainly just a filler… more interesting things will be next chapter with new characters introduced! WII!! And I will be attempting to update a lot, but school is killing me! I'm always trying to write something for you guys, and I'm not doing so well. Anyways, I think I'll manage! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Here it is; Chapter 15!! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: EVERYONE! Yup that's right! This chapter is for everyone who reads this! P.S. Sorry this took so long to get out!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight …-sniffle-**

**Chapter 15**

**B POV**

In the morning, I woke up to the cold air coming in through my window.

At first, I thought was just sweating since I was all wet, but then I looked out my window and noticed it was raining. I shouldn't have expected otherwise, I mean, this _is_ Forks, Washington after all.

I reluctantly got up and closed my window.

Today was, sadly, moving day. My last day here at the F.A.C. that made me want to see Edward. I looked at my clock to make sure I hadn't slept past eleven. It was nine-thirty.

I ran out of my room, and down the hall knocking on Edward's door. There was no answer, so I ran down the stairs, holding onto the banister.

The smell of coffee filled my nostrils, and I followed the smell into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Edward and all his beauty, with Esme, Carlisle, and a tired-looking Ms. Melody.

I laughed at the sight of her. Ms. Melody had dark circles under her eyes, her hair looked like a rat's nest, and her makeup was smudged.

She grinned sheepishly at me, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Mm-mm smells good," I stated, inhaling the smell of bacon cooking, along with the coffee.

I pulled out a chair, and sat next to Edward.

"Are you all packed?" I asked him.

"For the most part. I just have a few essentials I still need," he explained. "Like my toothbrush and hairbrush. Just things like that," he grinned.

_I'm going to miss him when he leaves today…an hour or not, it's still long enough to drive me crazy!_

I let my eyes roam the room, and noticed that Esme, Carlisle, and Ms. Melody were no longer sitting at the table at us.

Edward seemed to notice my confusion at the absence of the three adults.

"They went to go pack up the car. That way he won't have to wait much longer," he mumbled sadly.

"Oh. They want to leave soon?" I thought that Esme and Carlisle liked it somewhat here. Well, I thought that they liked it enough to stay here for a bit longer.

"Carlisle has to go to work. He's a doctor. And Esme is having company tonight for dinner, so she wants me nice and settled before dinner,"

"They seem really nice Edward," I stated. And they did. The Cullen's were _very_ nice people.

"Yes, they do. I'm going to miss you," he murmured. "It may only be a short while, but it's more than enough to make me go insane,"

I chuckled. "I feel the same. Really, I do," I admitted. His words made butterflies come into my stomach.

He grinned widely. I grinned back.

Edward always seemed to have that power over me. Whenever he smiled, I smiled, too. If he laughed, I laughed along with him.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Bella," he hesitated. He seemed to be trying to find the right words. "I don't want to leave you. Ever. It makes me nervous… to even think about not seeing you for so long. You're so prone to accidents, that by the time I walk out the door, you'd already be on your way to the emergency room," he shook his head back and forth slowly, smiling to himself.

I glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad," I defended.

He just chuckled.

"I suppose…. But it still is a possibility,"

I scowled.

After Edward and I ate, it was ten forty-five. _Only fifteen more minutes before hell starts_. I thought grimly.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," Edward said.

"Me too. Call me. Please," I asked.

He smiled gently. "Of course."

I pulled him into a hug.

"We have fifteen minutes left… what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmm…" I snapped my fingers, and grabbed his arm.

I started towing him out of the F.A.C. when I looked back at his face to see that he looked worried.

"Don't worry Edward," I soothed.

His expression relaxed a little and he willingly followed now. I was happy that he wasn't protesting. This was the one thing I had to do before we left, for good.

I started running down the road, still clutching Edwards arm.

"Where're you taking me?" He asked, while running.

"You'll see!" I called.

When I saw the open field I was looking for, I stopped him and covered his eyes with my hand.

As much as I hated to cover up those beautiful eyes of his, I still wanted to surprise him. It worked.

I started dragging him through the field, and he continued on following.

When we reached the one lone tree in the middle of the field, I stopped him, and uncovered his eyes.

He scrutinized the tree, and then turned to me with an astonished look on his face.

This was the tree that Edward and I used to go to when we were younger. We'd asked Ms. Melody to build a tree house up there, and she did (with the help of some other people).

Edward and I had come here almost every day, and we'd spend all day up there. Packing lunches, and eating up there.

I had left my favorite book up there, and Edward left his favorite C.D. up there. Those items were reminders of our younger-years.

"Bella…" His mouth hung open slightly.

"I was thinking last night, and I remembered this place, and how we'd always come here. I thought that you'd like to see it one more time before we left…" I babbled.

"I can't believe it…" he was still in shock, but recovered. "One more time?" He asked, nodding towards the big oak.

I looked hesitantly at it. I had a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

"_C'mon Bella!" Edward called._

"_I'm coming!" I cried after him._

_Edward was already in the tree looking down on me. I didn't know how to get up, and my dress made it hard to climb._

"_Bella, I won't let anything happen! C'mon! We have to go soon!" He urged._

_I trusted him, and started climbing the rope ladder that hung from the tree house. I was half-way up when something hit me in the head._

"_Ouch!" I yelped, bringing a hand up to rub the now tender spot. Bad idea._

_When I let go with the one hand I went falling backwards. _

"_BELLA!" _

"_AHHH!!!" I started screaming._

_I saw Edward use the rope attached to the tree house, and slide down it._

_I had already hit the ground with a _thud_._

"_Bella?! Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked up at the tree, and back to where Edward had been standing. He was no longer there.

I looked around, puzzled by his disappearance.

"Up here Bella!" I heard him call.

I looked up to see an amazingly beautiful Edward, perched in tree house. His legs dangling off the sides.

He looked even more God-like in this position.

"C'mon Bella!" He called once more. _Talk about your déjà-vu! _

"I'm coming!" I yelled up to him. Giggling. The similarities were comical.

I took hold of the ladder, and started going up, but stopped. Waiting for something to hit me in the head.

"Bella, I promise I will not let anything happen to you!" He vowed. I snorted.

I started climbing again when something hit me in the head. I was about to rub the tender spot, but kept a firm grip on the wood. I wasn't going to fall this time.

I continued climbing, and I finally reached my destination.

"You didn't fall this time!" Edward exclaimed.

_So he does remember…_

"Ha. Ha. No, I did not," I said curtly. I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly.

He flashed a crooked smile at me. My heart started pounding.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed any," I mumbled.

I started looking around the small tree house. It wasn't all that big and Edward and I had to duck to stand in it. When we were eleven we could run around in here.

Turning to look at other things here in the not-so-secret place, I noticed a small plastic table, with two chairs, a candle with the wick not yet lit, and dead flowers.

Biting my lower lip, I stroked the table. This was where Edward and I had gone on our first "date". He told me that we would someday marry. He even went down on one knee, and pulled out a ring-pop. Strawberry, my favorite.

I turned around to see what Edward was doing. He was behind me, and down on one knee.

He took my hand, and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I love you, more than anything. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I started giggling.

"Forgive me for not having a ring on me, but it was such short notice, and why wait any longer?" He smiled. "But… on the other hand…" he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a strawberry ring-pop.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped. "How on earth…"

"I was _going_ to do this right before I left, but I decided that now seems to be an appropriate time," he explained. "So will you marry me, Bella?"

A tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away instantly, and smiled. "Yes,"

He un-did the ring-pop wrapper, and slid it onto my left ring finger. I start giggling.

Edward stood up, and wrapped his arms around me. I wound my arms around his waist.

"You are my everything." he whispered in my ear. I chill ran down my spine.

"I love you." I whispered back. I could feel his cheeks flex, smiling.

After our hug, Edward and I started looking around the tree house. I noticed everything was still in place from the last time we'd been here.

The C.D.'s were still near the neon blue and orange boom box. Tapes were scattered everywhere, along with random coloring pages.

Posters of celebrities hung on the wooden walls. They were tattered, and looked in rough shape. My old _Cyndi Lauper poster_ caught my attention. She used to be my favorite singer.

Edward and I had always sung along with her song _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, even though Edward's voice was an octave too low.

Around ten minutes passed, and it was time to go.

Edward went down the ladder first, and I followed after I knew he was safely on the ground.

I started going down the ladder, going slowly. I had only made it one quarter of the way, when something hit my head. I looked up, and brought my hand to my sore head. I regretted it immediately.

I went flying backwards off the ladder, screaming all the way down.

Expecting to hit the hard, cold ground, I felt something else instead. Something warm, secure, and safe.

I turned my head to see the one and only Edward, smirking at me.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you,"

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

He set me gently on the ground, and we started walking down the road hand in hand.

…………………………………………..

"Bella! Edward!" We could hear Ms. Melody calling us from around the corner.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Race you?" Edward asked, with one perfect eyebrow raised.

"You're on!" I scowled.

"On your marks…get set…" he paused.

"GO!" I finished.

I bolted forward, keeping my head down, and pumping my arms. Edward and I used to race on a daily basis when we were little. He had always been so much faster than me, up until one year ago, when I started unexpectedly beating him.

Looking up, I half expected to see Edward way ahead of me, but, he was nowhere in sight. I looked to my left to see him right next to me.

I got distracted, and kept my eyes only on him. I wasn't able to pull myself away. Well, being distracted by your overly-handsome boyfriend while running has some disadvantages.

Of course, I went toppling over, and managed to bring Edward down with me. Edward started chuckling. He had fallen on me, and didn't even get one little scrape. I didn't come out quite as lucky.

I could feel the blood sliding down my cheek, my elbow, and my knee. _Bad day to wear shorts. _

Edward had gotten up, brushed the dirt off of him, unaware that I was still sitting there. He noticed when he looked down.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He asked. I started to feel nauseated. Blood always had that affect on me.

"I don't feel so good," I admitted, clutching my stomach, trying desperately not to hurl on Edward.

"Try putting your head in between your knees," he suggested, rubbing my back soothingly.

I did as he instructed, and took deep breaths. It seemed to be working.

"Edward?! Bella?!" Ms. Melody called again.

"Over here!" Edward cried back. We were two houses down from the Center, and I knew she would be able to hear us.

"There you two are! I swear you two are going to yourselves killed one of these days! You need to tell me where you're going, otherwise next time I may just have to kick your- Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ms. Melody rambled.

Ms. Melody was always so comical, especially when she wasn't even trying. She always had the urge to drone on and on and on and on.

I held up my index finger to let her know I needed a moment.

"What happened, Edward?" She asked, concerned.

"We heard you calling a little while ago when we were around the corner, so we started racing, and I guess she tripped or got distracted, or something. Anyways, she went toppling over, and managed to bring me down with her. Her arm is cut, along with her forehead, and knee. It's bleeding quite compulsively."

"I see…hm-mm. Bella, honey; can you look at me for a minute?"

I was hesitant, worried that I wouldn't be able to hold back this morning's breakfast from spewing out of my mouth. Now that would be embarrassing.

I looked up to see Ms. Melody gaping at me. She was kneeling down on the sidewalk next to me, taking in each cut one at a time. _It couldn't be that gruesome…could it?_

Putting my head back in between my knees, I heard Ms. Melody say, "Edward, run and get Carlisle," then I heard the tapping of feet on the cement.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nauseated," I whispered.

"It'll be alright," she coaxed, rubbing circles in my back.

Thinking about the motion on my back, I started feeling even _sicker_. This time, my nausea wasn't so easy to keep in.

Lifting up my head, my mouth filled with this morning breakfast, only it didn't taste nearly as good as it had the first time around.

I ran over to the nearest tree, went behind it, and let the chunks fly out of my mouth. I wobbled back to the cool cement, and rested myself on it.

I covered my eyes with the back of my hand, and started breathing rhythmically.

"Oh Bella! You're green! I do hope Edward comes back soon," she gasped.

I heard the tapping of feet again, but didn't bother to look. I knew it was Edward, and Carlisle.

"Bella, I need you to sit up," Carlisle instructed. I did as he directed reluctantly.

I had moved my hand from my forehead, only to realize that some blood from my forehead was now on my hand.

I held back another gag.

"Good," he turned to talk to Edward. "How long ago did this happen?" He asked.

"Around ten minutes,"

"Hm-mm," he popped open his briefcase full of medicine, bottles, needles, and cotton swabs.

He took out an unfamiliar bottle, and a cotton swab. Carlisle started pouring some of the liquid onto the swab, and then turned to me.

Carlisle must've noticed my worried expression. "This won't hurt a bit," he promised.

I sighed in relief. I still couldn't help but brace myself.

He started dabbing at the cut on my forehead.

"What does that do?" Ms. Melody asked.

"It disinfects the wounds. That way no viruses or infections will come into her body through the cuts,"

He moved onto my elbow, and then my knee. Next, he turned back to his briefcase, and pulled out a roll of band-aids.

He applied one to my knee, and two to my elbow. Those cuts were minor compared to my forehead.

"I think you may need more than a bandage for this one," Carlisle grimaced, looking at my head.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked.

"Better," I mumbled.

Everything still hurt, but nowhere near as much. The pain on my elbow and knee weren't so bad. But my forehead was a different story. Head cuts always tended to bleed the most for me.

"You may feel slight discomfort for a moment, but I need you to keep your muscles relaxed. It will be over before you know it," Carlisle said.

I nodded.

He dabbed at the cut for a little while. I guess it was even bigger than I thought. It seemed as though he was dabbing my whole forehead.

"Was that all?" I asked surprised.

"No. That was just to clean it. You still need stitches. You cut yourself up pretty bad," I winced at Carlisle's words.

Stitches –gulp- I've had them before, but needles always got the best of me. I guess it has something to do with that needles are sharp, pointy, and do not belong in one's body.

Carlisle turned back to his briefcase, and returned with a single needle, and black wire. Or so it looked like.

"Just relax, Bella," he coaxed.

I sighed, and nodded.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tugging on my face. It hurt, but not enough to make me yelp.

Edward was by my side, and holding my hand. Each time the tugging hurt, I would squeeze his hand. Every time I did this, he gave me a pained look.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here," Edward reassured. I smiled.

After what seemed like a millennia, Carlisle stepped back, and looked at my head how an artist looks at his finally-finished masterpiece.

"Ah. All done. Take it easy, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

I could no longer smell the blood, but my face felt like there was dry paint on it. I ignored it for the time being, thinking that it was just from the heat.

Edward helped me up, and put his arm around my waist, walking me to the F.A.C.

……………………………………………….

I pushed open the door, and went to the bathroom, still wondering what that paint-y feeling was.

What I saw in the mirror, was something I did not like.

My forehead was cut from temple to temple. How I managed to do that, I don't know. Perhaps it's a gift…with absolutely no purpose. It's more like a curse. Curses that un-coordinated people – like me – happen to have.

The dry paint feeling was actually dried blood. Carlisle had only cleaned around the wound. I guess he figured that I would be able to handle that part on my own.

I took a wash cloth, wet it with warm water, and started wiping away the blood. I breathed in through my nose, and out with my mouth.

After cleaning up, I decided to take a look at my knee. I had been so busy concentrating on not throwing up, that I didn't even bother to look.

The cut wasn't too large, and it was right on the knee cap. The blood was already gone, and over top of the cut was a _Sponge Bob_ band-aid.

I had to turn in an awkward position to see my elbow. There were two _Backyardigans_ band-aids over the big cut. The cut seemed large, and it burned when I moved my arm.

I was in rough shape. I always have the worst timing for accidents. I seem to be prone to it or something.

There was a light rap on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Edward cracked the door open and stuck his face in. Checking to see if I was decent.

When he knew it was safe, he stepped fully in, and opened the door wider.

"How are you feeling? Nauseous? Tired? Sick?" He asked. Worry was all over his face. I smiled warmly.

"I'm fine," I admitted. I even spun in a circle to show him that I could still move properly, and there was not too much damage.

"I just came in here to check. Also, to say goodbye. Carlisle and Esme have to go now, and I don't want to keep them waiting any longer. I'd feel horrible," he looked down.

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Miss you already," I whispered.

"Me too, me too. This is going to be difficult, isn't it? Us being apart...for so long…"

"Yes. It will. But, that'll just make me even more excited to see you. I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too. Please be careful while I'm gone. I don't want to see you so soon if it's in the hospital," he frowned.

"Ha. Ha. I will. I promise," I broke the hug, and put my right hand over my heart.

He smiled. "C'mon, Cornel Bella," he motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him out onto the front sidewalk, where we said our goodbye's and gave each other, hugs and kissed. _This is going to be a long, sad time._

I watched helplessly as the Cullen's drove off down the street.

When they were out of sight, I sighed and stalked back into the center. _Time to wait for Charlie. God only knows how long that'll take._

Charlie was at the door before I even opened.

"Ready, Bells?" He asked.

"Oh. We're leaving now?" I was confused.

"Yep! We have dinner plans, and I want you to be nice and settled before we head out anywhere,"

"Alright. Just let me grab a couple of things. Okay?"

"Sure thing."

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time not tripping this time. I grabbed my toiletries bag, my pillow and blankets. Those were the only things I had left behind.

I ran back down the stairs to a waiting Charlie.

"You want some help?" He offered.

"Thanks," I handed him my pillow and blanket.

He smiled in response, then turned and walked out the front door. Probably putting my things in the car.

"Oh Bella! I'm going to miss you so much!" Ms. Melody exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Can't – breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh sorry. Call me tomorrow, okay? Have a good time. I know you will. Let me know how things work out!"

"I will. I promise. I'll miss you, too. And I hope you'll visit as much as possible,"

I pulled her into a hug, sighed, and then walked out the front door. Charlie had already pulled up the cruiser, and had the passenger door open.

I stepped in the car, and rolled down the window. Ms. Melody was on the porch, waving.

"Bye!" I called. Having one last look at my old home.

_I sure am going to miss this place. _ I fought back the tears. I would save the crying for tonight, when Charlie wasn't around and I could have some 'me' time.

**A/N- I was going to make it longer, but I thought you guys would get bored. I hope you liked it!!! Guess what??? TWILIGHT IS OUT!!!! I'm going to see it tomorrow.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW long and good reviews make me happy, but I'll settle for anything! Anyways, I'll update the next chapter soon. In that chapter Rosalie, and Jasper come in!**

_**Question:: **__** Do you guys think that I should bring Jacob in. As a human. No worries, I wouldn't make Bella love him… I would actually have something else in my mind… -laughs diabolically- ahem… anyways, please tell me what you think in your review!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hello my pretties! Lol. Anyways, here is the next chapter!! YAY! **

**Dedicated to: spunkransom9!!!**

**Disclaimer: me- I own everything! –Jumps with glee-**

**Conscience: No you don't**

**Me- -grumble- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… it makes me sad to admit it. Blargh.**

**Chapter 16**

**B POV.**

The ride to Charlie's house was fairly short. That made conversation light. He didn't find the need to fill in every silence with chatting, or asking questions. Charlie would be the perfect person for me to live with.

We pulled up in the driveway to a small, white house. It was quaint. The house seemed to fit Charlie perfectly. Although, the police cruiser looked kind of silly next to the house.

I looked out my window before getting out. The rain had picked up, and it seemed to be hitting the ground really hard.

Charlie now had the car off, and I looked out the now-blurry windshield. I was hesitant, but eventually got slumped out of the car, pulling my hood up. _Like that was going to do any good._

I made my way to the trunk and tried to open it, when I realized it was locked.

"You're things are in the back seat," Charlie explained.

"Oh. Okay," I walked over to the back car door, and grabbed my belongings.

"Need some help with that?" He asked.

"Um, sure," I handed him a suitcase and my blanket. "Thanks."

He just nodded, and then hobbled over to the front of the house, struggling to find his keys, and open the door.

After several attempts, he finally managed to open the door. Charlie walked up the stairs, and I followed silently behind him.

When we reached the top of the stairs, there were two rooms, and a bathroom across from the one on the right. Charlie escorted me into the right bedroom.

"This is your room. And mine is right next door," he pointed to the west wall.

I nodded in agreement, setting my things down on the bed. Charlie set the other things at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks." I murmured, having a seat on the edge of the bed.

"No problem." He stood in place for a moment, and then stalked out of the room. I was glad that he didn't hover.

I sat there, not knowing if I should unpack right away, or explore for a little while. There was a forest next to the house; I could go for a walk. I discarded the idea. I would walk in the woods when I was more settled.

I took the bags I set on my bed, and placed them where Charlie had placed my other belongings. I grabbed my blanket, and made my bed.

The room was nice. It was fairly large, and the ceiling slanted downward to the east wall. The bed was against the east wall, and there was a desk nest to the bed with an old-looking computer, a phone, and a desk lamp.

The walls were yellow, and the floor was wooden. This room made me feel warm, and cozy. I was going to like it here.

After the bed was made, I opened up y closet doors –which were on the south side- and saw that there were no hangers. I went downstairs, holding onto the banister.

"Do you have any hangers?" I asked Charlie, who was now in the living room, watching some sports game.

"Oh," he pondered. "No, I guess not. We could go run out. I need to grab a few things anyways." He suggested, heaving himself off the couch.

"Okay." I agreed.

Charlie clumped up the stairs, to get his wallet and jacket I assumed.

I walked over to the front door, and started pulling on my s hoes when the doorbell rang. I was hesitant to answer it at first, but then I thought it would be okay, since I was living here now.

I pulled open the door to see a boy, who looked sixteen years old, with black, long hair, pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skin was a beautiful color, russet. He was tall; he looked to be almost six feet.

There was a man next to him, in a wheelchair. His hair was the same black, with bits of grey, and he also had russet-colored skin. His face was wrinkled, but his eyes seemed warm. They were black as well.

"I'm Billy Black, and this is my son, Jacob," the older man gestured to the tall boy next to him, "you must be Bella," he extended a worn-looking hand towards me. I shook his hand.

"Yes I'm Bella. I'm sorry, um, Charlie didn't tell me that anyone was coming by," I said sheepishly. I felt stupid for being uninformed about these people.

"Oh, he doesn't know we came up. We wanted to surprise him. Heard you were coming home," the he spoke of this being my _home_ sounded comforting, but strange. This couldn't be the same house Charlie had lived in when my mother left him.

"Oh, well uh, I'll go get him," I suggested, moving out of the way so that they could make it in. Jacob was pushing his father in through the door, but managed to hit the frame of it with Billy's leg.

"Ouch," Billy muttered rubbing his leg.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized sheepishly, keeping his head down.

"Dad?!" I called up the stairs.

"Yeah?!" He called back.

"Someone's here for you!"

"Who?!"

"Quit asking questions and come down here!" Billy yelled.

"Billy?" Charlie clumped his way down the stairs, pulling his jacket on as he went. If I were doing that, I would've fallen flat on my face.

Billy and Jacob grinned at him. Jacob's grin, made me grin, it seemed to be contagious because all four of us looked ridiculous standing there grinning.

"What brings you here?" Charlie asked.

"Our T.V. broke last weekend, and we wanted to watch the game with you. Besides, we heard Bella was coming back," Billy explained.

Charlie gave him a warning glance when he said 'back'. I wondered about that.

"You caught me at a bad time Billy. Bella and I were just about to head out and get some things,"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I guess we'll come back another time," Jacob was about to turn Billy back out of the house when Charlie held up his hands as if to stop traffic.

"Hang on there a second; do you guys want to join us? We'll only be a bit," Charlie offered.

"Dad, remember? We have dinner plans tonight," Jacob added.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind. Yeah, sorry Charlie, we have to go somewhere for dinner," Billy explained. He truly looked sad.

"We won't be that long, and it's been a while since I've seen you. We've got plans tonight too, so we have to get this done. What do you say?" Charlie urged.

_He must _really _want the Black's to come._

"Oh alright, Charlie," Billy surrendered. "But we're not taking that cruiser. Jacob's got his newly-built _Nash four-hundred._ Looks brand new, like it jumped out from 1936,"

I had no idea what they were talking about. I knew nothing about cars, but something that he did say caught my attention.

"Newly built?" I asked.

"Yes. Jacob here builds cars out of left over parts," I felt my mouth drop as Billy explained.

"He, himself built it? Wow…." Jacob didn't even seem that old. If I were to build car –which would not be possible in the first place- something would definitely go wrong.

I felt jealous. Jealous that he could go around building cars and that he was younger than me. It irked me. It irked me to the point where I wanted him to teach me how, and then be better at him.

"Thanks." Jacob mumbled.

"C'mon now. I want to see this fancy car." Charlie commented.

Jacob wheeled Billy out first, and then Charlie went out. I heard whistle. That must mean that he saw the car, either that or he saw a hot girl walk by, and decided to try some 'moves' on her. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I stayed behind a bit to tie my shoes properly. That's rule number one to being a clumsy person: Always tie your shoes properly. No one wants to clean your blood up.

When I got outside, Charlie was still hooting and hollering about the car. It was a nice car. It looked like it popped out of a 1930's movie, just like Billy had said.

The paint was a glossy black, and unscratched. I wished that I could've whistled like Charlie, but sadly, I do not have that ability.

"Wow. Impressive Jacob," I commented.

"Thanks. It took a while to build. Around three months," he explained. I gaped at him.

"Three months? That's it? How old are, sixteen?"

"No, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a couple of weeks," he grinned, and I grinned back.

"You're only fourteen? And you can build cars like _this_?" I gestured to the perfect car, "But you can't even drive,"

He brought his index finger to his mouth. "Billy lets me drive on the Reservation. Since he's not able to,"

"Then how did you get he-," I was cut off by his huge finger on my lips.

He raised two bushy eyebrows and smiled. "Oh." I mumbled under his finger.

"Let's go, kids." Billy said. Jacob dropped his finger.

"Dibs on driving!" Charlie called. _Like anyone would dibs against the police._

I chuckled at Charlie and climbed into the back seat with Jacob.

The ride to the department store didn't take long. Charlie and Billy split up from Jacob and me.

I didn't know my way around the store, but Jacob seemed to know.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" He asked.

"Hangers," I responded.

"Hm-mm. This way," he started walking up and down multiple aisles.

It seemed as though the hangers were on the opposite side of the store.

"So how old are you, Bella?" Jacob asked. Small talk.

"Fifteen,"

"Have you always lived here in Forks?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions? And, yes. I was a foster child before," I didn't want to get into details; otherwise I would have started crying.

"Oh. Well, do you know anyone?"

"Yes. My boyfriend, Edward Cullen,"

"Cullen eh? They adopted another one?" He pondered for a minute.

"Y-e-e-s-s-s," I stretched out the word, warily, "is there something wrong with the Cullen's?"

"No. They're a nice family and all, but, I just didn't expect them to adopt again,"

"Oh yeah, Alice and Emmett," I remembered. They were nice people. Easy to be friends with.

"Yeah. They're nice,"

"You know them?"

"Billy and I are going there for dinner tonight. Dr. Cullen and my dad are good friends. I guess everyone around here is, with it being such a small town and all," he added.

Jacob stopped walking and stuck out his hands how models do when they're trying to advertise something. Like on the show _The Price Is Right_.

"Voila!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Good job, you found bug spray!" I congratulated as I picked up a can of bug spray and sprayed it at him.

"Ha. Ha. No Bella, look over there," he pointed to a rack next to him.

There, right where his hand gestured, were tons and tons of hangers. I gaped. _Why would one small department store, carry this many hangers? It's ridiculous._

"Oh. Okay, thanks," I grabbed an armload, and started making my way over to the cash register.

"Enough hangers?" Jacob asked, eyeing me.

"I know, I know, but Charlie didn't have any hangers at the house, so he offered to go out and buy some. I need a lot, and I'm guessing that Charlie will too,"

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you brought your wallet."

"Yeah, I have it." I inconspicuously patted the pocket of my pants just to make sure that it was still there. Luckily, it was.

We walked wordlessly to the check-out stands, but the lines were fairly long. I stood in one line that I thought didn't look too bad.

"Wow, long line eh?" Jacob asked, leaning against a rack of magazines.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please not lean on the merchandise?" An employee instructed Jacob.

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry," he pushed himself up, but managed to knock the shelf over. He looked sheepishly at the lady and said, "Oops,"

I started chuckling. Jacob shot me a glare, and then turned to clean up the mess.

We gradually made our way up the line, I paid for my items, and then Jacob and I went to the nearest pay phone.

"Does your dad have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Nope," Jacob responded, popping the 'p'. "I think Charlie does,"

"Do you know the number?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay…" I stood waiting for him to tell me. When he didn't after a while I got impatient. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Oh! Yeah," Jacob told me the number, and I dialed.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hi, dad?"

"Bella? Where're you and Jacob?" He sounded worried.

"We're near the checkout stands. Where are you?"

"Near the checkout stands," Both of us paused. I started scanning the area.

"Oh, I see you. Stay put, Jacob and I will come meet you," I hung up, and started walking towards Charlie and Billy.

"Hello, again!" Charlie greeted.

"Hi," Jacob and I said at the same time.

"You kids ready to go? Jacob and I need to get going," Billy said.

"Yeah, we're ready." I said, holding up the bag of newly-purchased items.

………………………………………..

Charlie pulled the car up to the house, in a short while.

"Thanks for letting me drive Jake," Charlie said. He was reluctant to get out.

"Anytime," Jacob responded.

I got out of the car and started making my way to the house.

"How are you getting back?" Charlie asked, clearly puzzled by Billy's lack of driving ability, and how Jacob was under age.

"Same way we got here," I heard Billy's husky voice say. It sounded like he was smiling.

"I'll be right back," I heard Jacob say.

Shortly, I was not alone.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

"Um, hi,"

"I'll talk to you later…right?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Jacob was a nice person, but he seemed like a brother to me, and incest was illegal. Plus, thinking of Jacob like that made me shiver.

"You should come down to La Push sometime," he suggested.

"Sounds cool." I agreed.

"Awesome. Well, see you later." Jacob trotted off, back to his dad and his car.

I went inside and ran up the stairs. I just wanted to get my packing over and done with.

…………………………

"Bella?!" Charlie called, as I was putting the last of my clothing away.

"Yes?!" I called back. Finally, I was done. It had taken me two hours, and it was now five o'clock.

"Are you ready?!"

I was confused. Instead of shouting back at him, I went down stairs and into the living room, where Charlie was sitting there, watching cartoons.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Remember, we have dinner plans," Charlie reminded me. That's right; he had told me earlier that we were going out for dinner.

"Where are we going?"

"The Cullen's. Billy and Jacob went over there. The Cullen's are having a small get together so that everyone can meet one another. We're surprising the Black's," he grinned, proud of his plan.

I was ecstatic. The Cullen's! That's where Edward was! I missed him so much, that I was about ready to run over there. That would be a stupid move though, considering I have no idea where it is.

"Sweet. I'll go get ready."

"Wear something nice!" Charlie called to me while I was already up the stairs.

_Something nice…hm-mm…. Where did I put that dress?_

I owned only one dress. For special occasions, like Christmas, Easter, and so on and so forth.

It was a blue, knee length summer-ish dress. For Christmas it wasn't the best thing, but it seemed like a good idea for a time like now.

It was a tank-top, and there was a black belt around the waist, and where the belt ended, the dress flared out a little.

When I found the dress, I slipped it on, but I felt a breeze in my 'trunk'. I turned awkwardly to see what was there.

Finally, when I could see, what I saw was not pleasing. There was a huge rip from the small of my back to the end of my right butt cheek.

I clucked my tongue, but looked for something else to wear.

To my luck, I had a khaki, knee length skirt. I pulled that on, along with a red blouse. I grabbed my jacket from my bed, and ran downstairs.

Charlie was waiting for me, all ready to go.

"You look nice," He commented.

"Thanks." I responded. I pulled on my white converse, it was the best I could for now.

"I'll meet you in the car." Charlie clumped out of the house, and I heard the cruiser start.

When my shoes were on, I straightened out my hair, and booked it to the awaiting cruiser and Charlie.

For the most part, the ride there seemed familiar. But then random trees, and forests started popping up, and I had no idea as to where we were.

Finally, there was a parting in the trees, and Charlie made the turn. We kept driving for what seemed to be about three miles, before a white mansion came into view. Charlie let out a low whistle.

"Haven't you been here before?" I asked, wondering about his reaction.

"Yeah, I have, but it always surprises me at how old-fashioned and nice the house is." he explained.

"Oh."

He pulled up into the drive way, and two familiar faces came out of the house. Their greeting smiles were beautiful. I tried not to stare, knowing that it was rude.

The was…amazing. It was a simple, rectangular shape, with a wooden porch that went from each edge of the house. It was beautiful. The family that lived here fit perfectly with the setting.

There were lovely green vines, holding the house hostage. I could hear the sound of a creek, or a pond nearby, and desperately wanted to check it out. I may not be a very outdoors-y person, but things like tide pools, and creeks interested me.

Charlie's cruiser was not the only car present. Jacob's _Nash Four-hundred _was parked near a tree on the grass. A shiny silver Volvo was in the open garage, along with a snazzy red convertible.

Charlie let out another low whistle.

"They make my car look like a pile of junk." he complained. I chuckled. _Poor Charlie._

Carlisle and Esme hadn't moved since we pulled up. It was mesmerizing that they could be that still, for so long, like a sculpture.

But, they sculpture's came to life, and they were amazingly beautiful.

"Hello, Charlie! I haven't seen you for a while!" Carlisle greeted, casually putting his arm over Charlie and walking into the house.

Esme smiled gently at me. "Hello, Bella. How do you like your new home?"

"Oh, it's nice. It's a perfect fit for Charlie and me. I just don't like being so far away from you and your family. You're the only people ii really know here," Esme always made me feel comfortable, so I always ended up speaking the truth.

"That's nice," she smiled again, "do come in. I've arranged some appetizers for everyone. Dinner won't be until later on, so you can go ahead and mingle a little." We chuckled briefly, and then she led me into the gorgeous house.

And I thought that the outside was gorgeous, the inside was …spectacular. The front room was wide and open. The floors were wooden. Beautiful pictures were hung up on the walls.

But something else caught my eye. There was a grand staircase, and off to the side of it, there was a platform, where a beautiful piano sat.

I never learned how to play the piano, but I loved the sound of them. The piano was my favorite instrument, and I was always happy when I saw one, hoping that someone would pop out and start playing.

My thoughts were interrupted by laughing. Loud, and rambunctious. I was curious as to what was going on.

I wandered into the living room, and Esme wandered off to what I guessed was the kitchen.

There was one large, black leather couch that curved to make comfy crevices for someone to comfily sit. I mentally dibs that seat.

The large, flat screen T.V. was displaying a football game. I didn't know who was playing, nor did I care. I just wanted to find Edward.

I let my eyes search the whole room, looking for a bronze-haired boy. But, all I saw were five loud men.

Carlisle, Billy, Charlie, and two other men, who I didn't recognize. One looked around Charlie's age. He had thinning brown hair, and a slight stubble. He looked calm, relaxed, but enjoying himself.

The next was a blond, younger man. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked half-angry, and half happy. It was hard to decipher which emotion he was displaying.

I turned around and stalked out of the room. I kept my head down, and watched my feet, hoping that I wouldn't trip over anything.

I ran into something. I looked up, dazed. I was half expecting it to be Edward, but instead a blond haired boy, with amazing light blue eyes, he looked about sixteen, and was smiling.

"Hello," he greeted. His voice velvety.

"Hi," I smiled.

"You must be Bella. Hello, I'm Jasper Hale," he stuck out his hand. I shook it, "Edward is upstairs with the others. I was told to come get you,"

"How come Edward didn't come?" I questioned.

"He's um… tied up at the moment," he smiled, trying to hide a laugh and looked the other way, "Come."

I nodded and followed him up the winding stairs. He paused when we reached a big white door.

"Don't freak out…okay?" Jasper asked.

"Why?"

"Just, promise?" He looked worried.

"Um. Okay…I promise," I braced myself while he opened the door.

**A/N- Muahaha! I'm REALLY sorry! But hey, I brought in more characters, right?! And the next chapter will be even better! **

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to get out I have reasons though!  
1.) Something happened with my rib, and I was in a lot of pain.  
2.) I had a math test to study for.  
3.) Today I had to get a stupid HPV shot, and now my left arm KILLS! So you should all love me times a billion for hurting myself! ******** lol.**

**Q: ****Bella and Jacob. No they will NOT get together… but do you think that Bella should:  
****A. ****Make her feelings completely clear to Jake. (not saying it'll be pretty)  
****B. ****Just leave it and see what happens.**_**  
**_**C. ****Make your own suggestions.  
****D.**** I have no freaking clue, I just want to keep reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! IT ONLY TAKES ONE SECOND! THANKS SO MUCH! I WILL ATTEMPT TO UPDATE A.S.A.P.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- HELLO EVERYONE!!! I was SUPER excited to start this chapter! And for my previous question on my last chapter, I got a lot of D's!! So I'm stumped! But, for now, that is the least of my concerns; I still have to write this chapter!!**

**Dedicated to: balletvaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…which makes me sad.**

**By the by, sorry if you think that this story Is too long, but I'm having fun with it! Anyways, at the end of the story I will be dedicating it to someone! WII!! Now on with the show/story/thingy!!!**

**Chapter 17**

**B POV**

"Um. Okay…I promise," I braced myself while he opened the door.

The sight in front of me did not make me mad. Instead, it made me burst into laughter. There sat Edward, in a chair, pants off -revealing his _Spider-Man _boxers- shirt off and he was tied to a chair.

Duct tape was covering his mouth so he couldn't say anything to me. But I didn't need words to decipher what he was trying to say. The words were in his eyes. Edward looked humiliated, scared, and sad, all rolled into one.

Alice, Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper were all laughing at Edward. I was laughing along with them.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked between laughs. Three words said it all.

"Truth – or – dare!!!" Alice laughed.

I started laughing even harder. It was kind of hard to hear everyone else's laughter over Emmett's booming one.

Emmett was on the ground, curled into a ball, and holding his sides. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was laughing like a maniac. The sight was hilarious.

When everyone had calmed down some, Jacob spoke.

"Bella! You're here! I didn't know you were coming!" He said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Um, yeah, Charlie surprised me," I explained. I looked over to Edward still tied up, and he looked pained. I wondered why that was.

"How much longer?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Ten seconds," Alice replied immediately. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I counted down in my head,

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!!!_

"It's time," Alice said, right on cue.

She swiftly moved to Edward's side, and ripped the duct tape from his mouth. He let out a yelp, and I jumped at the sound.

"Bella! I've missed you!" Edward said at once.

I smiled warmly at him. "I missed you, too. Believe me,"

Edward smiled back. I want to give him a big hug, but resisted until he was properly untied.

Emmett came over to me.

"Bella!!!" He exclaimed. Emmett then pulled me into a bear hug, and lifted me off the ground.

"Emmett!" I squeaked. "Put – me – down!" I gasped.

His booming laugh echoed the room. "Sorry. I forgot how fragile you were,"

I rubbed my arms and my legs to make sure that they were still intact. Suddenly, my arms were no longer empty. They were filled with Edward.

I was more than happy to be holding him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I replied.

Just then, I heard the door opening and I released Edward to spin around and see who it was.

An extremely, beautiful blonde girl strutted into the room. She had blue eyes like Jasper, and was around the same height as him. She was one of those girls that whenever she walked in the room, it took fifty points off a girl's self-esteem level.

I was one of those girls. I was jealous, just knowing that every guy in here had his eyes on her. I wasn't one for attention, but that'd still be nice.

Emmett grinned the second she entered.

"Rose!" He exclaimed, bounding to her side. "Finally, you're here!" He pulled her into a hug. The way Emmett looked at the girl…Rose, was sweet. Something you wouldn't except from the large oaf.

"Yeah, my mom had to stop at the grocery store on the way," she smiled, flashing a set of perfect teeth.

_Am I the only freaking person here who doesn't have perfect teeth?!_

"Who's this?" Rose asked Emmett, glancing at me briefly.

"Oh, that's Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend,"

"Well then. Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm Jasper's twin sister," she explained.

"Hi," I murmured.

"So what were you guys up to before I came in?" Rosalie asked.

"We were playing truth or dare," Jasper said.

"Ooo, fun! Can we start a new game?" Rosalie questioned, looking around the room.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Alice replied. "Okay, everyone in a circle!"

"Uh…Edward?" Alice said.

"Yeah?" Edward responded.

"You can put your pats back on now," Alice and I giggled for little.

"Oh…right." Edward made his way across the room where his jeans and shirt lay in a heap.

Edward looked amazing when he was just in his jeans. He had the perfect body. His abs were perfect, his biceps were just the right size, and his hair was slightly ruffled.

"Don't start drooling Bella…unless you want to be the one who cleans it up after," Emmett laughed, interrupting my reverie.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I guess," I blushed.

We all formed a circle, and I was in between Jacob and Edward.

"I'll start!" Alice squealed. "Rosalie! Truth or dare?"

"Dare…duh!" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Hm… I dare you to dial a random number, and use a corny pick-up line on the person who answers!" Everyone started laughing, while Rosalie smiled smugly.

Rosalie pulled out her pink cell phone and dialed a random number.

**(A/N- Rose= bold Other Person = **_**bold/italics**_**)**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Hello,"**

"_**Can I help you?"**_

"**Is your Dad in jail? 'Cause he stole the stars and put them in your eyes,"**

"_**Uh, my Dad is dead. Who the hell is this? And how do you know my eyes, you brat?!" **_

"**Um…got to go…sorry!"**

Rosalie hung up the phone and sighed. "Oops,"

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Their Dad is dead. I feel bad now,"

"Aw, Rose, it's okay. You didn't know," Emmett soothed.

"I know what will make you feel better…If you take your turn," Alice urged.

"Oh, right," Rosalie looked around the room, deciding on her victim. "Jasper! Truth or,"

"Dare," Jasper cut Rosalie off.

"Alrighty then…hm-mm…I dare you to…kiss Alice!"

Everyone gasped, while Alice and Jasper blushed and then turned the other way.

"Um…okay," Jasper stood up and made his way across the circle to the bright red Alice. I could tell that she was trying hard not to smile.

Emmett made a loud '_whoop_ing' noise at Jasper, who turned and shot him a deathly glance. Emmett stopped, sat quietly, and watched.

Alice sat perfectly still, her eyes on Jasper, and only Jasper. It was adorable. Everyone in the room could tell that they were meant for each other. I was surprised that they weren't together yet.

Jasper kneeled down in front of her, and place his hands on either sides of her face. Alice sat still, but I could see that her breathing had picked up. I hoped to God that the poor girl didn't have a heart attack.

Jasper leaned in, very slowly. He seemed hesitant, as if he was wondering what Alice was thinking.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Emmett blurted out.

Jasper shot him another deathly glare, his eyes piercing. Emmett rolled his eyes this time, but kept quiet none the less.

Alice was like a statue. A breathing statue at that, and she sat there, patiently, waiting for Jasper's lips to reach hers.

Jasper, stopped hesitating, and went for the 'kill'. At first Alice's eyes widened when his lips touched hers, but then she realized that they should be closed, and shut them immediately.

Their lips were moving together, and everyone gasped at how they seemed to fit perfectly. _Had no one known this before?_

"Alright…I think that's good…hey! EW! C'mon! No one wants to see you two sucking faces!" Emmett screeched. Alice and Jasper had almost completely disregarded him.

Almost.

Jasper didn't move his lips away from Alice, but he stuck his hand out behind him, and shot Emmett the middle finger. Everyone started laughing, but Emmett wasn't too pleased.

"Oh, enough already!" Emmett roared.

Jasper finally stopped kissing Alice, and smiled warmly at her. Both of them were breathing heavily. Alice sat there with a huge grin on her face.

She looked toward Rosalie and mouthed "Thank-you." Rosalie just nodded and smiled.

Jasper made his way over to his seat which happened to be next to Emmett, and smacked him upside the head.

"Your turn Jasper." Edward said.

"Hm-mm…" Jasper eyed everyone in the circle, but I noticed that he looked at Jacob for a longer amount of time. "Jacob, truth or dare?"

"Uh…um…dare?" He squeaked. It sounded like it was question, like he wasn't certain that 'dare' was the best path for him.

Jasper grinned wickedly. "I dare you to sing _You're_ _Beautiful _by _James Blunt_ to Emmett."

Jacob gaped. He looked nervous, and scared. I started laughing, I didn't feel sorry for him, and this was truth or dare, that's what happens when you get into a game like that with a bunch of teenagers.

Emmett didn't look pleased. "Aw, screw you Jasper!" Emmett whined, punching Jasper in the arm.

Jasper just smiled smugly. "I'm waiting."

Jacob mumbled a string of profanities. I laughed even harder. He went to the middle of the circle, faced Emmett, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry man. Well, here it goes," Jacob sucked in a deep breath, and shot me an agonizing glance. _What do you want me to do?_

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

Jacob's voice was actually…good. It surprised me. He was so big, and burly. Plus, his normal talking voice was rough and husky.

He looked around anxiously then turned and sat back down next to me. Edward held my hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it. It felt nice. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Go Jacob." Emmett ordered.

"Edward! Truth or dare?" Jacob asked slyly, clearly hoping that Edward would pick dare.

"Truth," he responded. _Oh this'll be fun._

"Oh. Well then, uh," Jacob paused, he hadn't seen this one coming. "Um…. What's your greatest fear?" _What a pathetic truth._ Everyone groaned.

"My greatest fear would be losing Bella," Edward turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, and squeezed his hand.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Alice and Rosalie let out an 'aw'. Emmett just snorted, and Jasper stay silent, but smiled faintly.

Jacob was grimacing. His eyes looked sad. I wondered why that was.

"Besides that," Jacob urged. "Something…that doesn't involve people,"

"Oh…" Edward looked down. _Could it really be that bad? _"I'm uh…I'm afraid of dandelions,"

I accidentally let a giggle escape my lips. "I thought you were terrified of spiders," I stated.

Everyone was already laughing at Edwards' silly fear.

"Why?" Jacob asked. He was red in the face from laughing.

"I don't know! They're just weird…and there little fluffs are irritating," Edward looked down again.

"Edward, that's hardly a fear!" Alice exclaimed. "A dandelion! Psh!" Alice laughed.

I felt sympathy towards Edward. He looked so sad. "It's okay." I whispered.

"I know, I know," Edward said. "My turn!" Edward's voice was now…vengeful sounding. "Emmett! Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Emmett announced. "Bring it on!"

"I dare you to run around the house…butt naked!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Not a problem, bro!" I was surprised at how willing he was.

Emmett stood up, and eyed Rosalie who was laughing hysterically.

"This is for you," he announced. Rosalie stopped laughing at once, and glowered at him.

"Mature Emmett, real mature." She said.

"You know it!"

Emmett stripped down, and Edward covered my eyes as soon as his tighty-whitey's were removed.

I heard someone go "Da-a-a-a-mn!" I wasn't sure who, though. Maybe Rosalie….

"Be back in a flash!" I heard the door open and close, and my eyes were uncovered. Everyone sat quietly, but anxiously.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Alice whispered throwing her hands up at the 'one' mark.

At exactly the right time, screams of terror shook the whole house. "EMMETT REGINALD CULLEN, YOU GO UPSTAIRS THIS INSTANCE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" We heard Esme yell.

"Reginald?" I asked, laughing even harder. Everyone was on their sides, tears streaming down their faces, and holding their sides.

Emmett came upstairs soon, and my sight was already blurred with the tears. Emmett put his clothes back on, and sat down, watching us laugh with a huge grin on his face.

"I win!" Emmett announced.

"Win…what?" Jacob asked between laughs.

"Everything! I did it, so I win!"

Everyone settled down a bit, and we could think, and see clearly.

"How far did you get?" Edward asked.

"Well, I went to the living room first, and no one was there. Then, I heard the T.V. in the T.V. room and walked in there. The guys just laughed at me, all but James. Anyways, I went to the kitchen where the ladies were, and that's when mom went berserk,"

"Yeah, we heard," Jasper said.

"Well that was fun! My turn!" Emmett looked around the room very quickly. "Bella!! You haven't gone yet! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said. Most things don't scare me, besides, how creative could Emmett get?

"I dare you to go in that closet," –he pointed to a door-"with Jake over here, and wait for ten minutes,"

_Wait…okay…not so hard. What's the catch?_ "Okay…." I replied, confused.

Jacob stood immediately and went over to the closet, Edward looked sad. I suddenly understood Emmett's purpose with the closet.

I felt horrible. _How could Emmett be such a jerk? I don't care if it's just a game, this is sick!_

I looked at Edward, and mouthed "love you" he smiled.

I walked in the closet and folded my arms across my chest. Jacob followed me in.

"Is there a damn light in here?" I asked, feeling my way around the small, dark room.

"No. I checked beforehand. It's just you and me, in the dark," he sounded hopeful.

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Wait."

Jacob took up most of the closet space, so I couldn't sit down. He was unusually close to me.

"C'mon Bella! You must want to do…something," he leaned down a bit.

"Yeah, I do! I want to get out of here!"

"No, Bella. Think…Emmett obviously put us in here for a reason,"

"I know that you doofus! Which is why I want to get the hell out!" I slapped his chest. _Stupid Bella._

"Now, now. No need to be mean. I was just saying," he said defensively.

"Well, don't. You're my friend, that's all,"

"Oh…" he sounded hurt.

"What? What's wrong now?"

"Well…I just…never mind,"

"No, tell me Jacob," I urged.

"I just think that we should make the best of it,"

"You're right,"

"I am?!" He perked up.

"Yes…you are…" I tried to sound seductive. I guess it worked because he stepped closer to me, pushing me against the wall.

"Well…that…makes things…easier," he said slowly. His hands were on either side of my head. He was propping himself up with the wall.

He parted his lips slightly, and started leaning in. I waited…finally he was so close, I couldn't see past him, but his lips had not yet touched mine.

I jerked my knee upwards, and I hit his groin, Jacob let out a yelp.

"Nice try Jacob Black," I said. "How dare you? I have a perfect boyfriend out there, and I'm not trading him, or giving him up for _anything_ or _anyone_. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but that's how things are,"

He squeaked in pain. I didn't feel bad. Not yet at least.

"You're my friend Jake, that's all,"

"Mm-hm," he squeaked again. I almost started laughing, but resisted.

Emmett then opened the door.

"Bella? What did you do?" Emmett asked. It sounded like he was scolding a dog, but he was smiling.

I just grinned and walked back to Edward who had his arms outstretched towards me. He was grinning. Alice shot me a thumbs up.

"Nice one!" Alice yell-whispered happily. I grinned at her.

"What happened anyway?" Edward whispered to me.

"I kneed him in the groin,"

"Really?!" I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yup!"

"I'm proud, truly proud of you Bella,"

I turned to him, and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled. I looked over to the closet where Jacob was still leaning over, taking in deep breaths. Emmett was patting his back saying "It'll be okay man, it'll be okay."

Jasper was talking with Rosalie, but kept glancing over at Alice. Alice would blush, and then look away.

"Alice, why don't you just ask him out?" I asked. Edward had made his way over to Rosalie and Jasper, talking about arranging plans for a football game.

"Because Bella, the guy makes the first move," she rolled her eyes at me as if that fact was so obvious.

"But, technically he _did_ make the first move. He kissed you,"

"Yes…but... that's different. It was a dare. I want him to do it on his own free will, not because some retarded oaf dared him to!" We both giggled for a short while.

"I think it won't make much of a difference. Jasper is probably… worried about your reaction,"

"Bella, _you_ waited for _Edward_. Correct?"

"Correct." I had no idea where she was going with this.

"And _you_ waited for _him_ to make all the moves. Correct?"

I thought for a minute. "No. Not correct. I made the first move. I kissed him first."

"But Edward confessed first. Right?"

"Yeah… but Alice, that has nothing to do with gender, it has to do with who wants to know more. It shouldn't matter who makes the first move. If you want him that bad…I say go for it."

She sighed. "I wish…."

"What do you mean?"

"I think…I think he has a girlfriend. Tanya. She's always hanging around him at school, and giving him hugs, and pecks on the cheek. She makes me angry…like angry to the point where I want to strangle her." Alice smiled sheepishly.

I laughed. I didn't know this side of Alice. The evil, and dark side. She was so small, it was hilarious!

"Wait…wait, wait, wait…you think that Jasper has a girlfriend. Correct?" I asked.

"Correct." She nodded.

"Then why did you _let_ him _kiss_ you?" Alice stared at me in horror. _What? I thought she knew!_

"Oh no! This is bad…very, very bad. Oh damn it, Bella! No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! Why? How? Damn, damn, damn! Why didn't you tell me? Well you didn't because you didn't know! Why didn't I stop myself? Because I'm stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Oh Alice, why, oh why, would you do something this irresponsible and illogical?! I'm a horrible person! But what about Jasper? How's he dealing with this?! I just ruined someone's life! Maybe two! It was just a game though? Right? No…it meant something…something more." Alice rambled.

I listened. Waiting for her to finish.

"You done?" I asked.

"Not yet." Alice ran over to a chair and grabbed a pillow from it, she ran back and planted her face in it, and screamed.

I plugged my ears. Everyone looked over at us. Even Jacob who was _still_ in pain. _Jeez I didn't know that one knee to the groin was _that_ bad!_

"Okay…now I am," she sighed. "Oh Bella! This is horrible!"

"Alice, maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend. Just ask him. It can't hurt any," I suggested.

"Yes it can! Damn!"

I sighed and stood up. "Stay put." I ordered. She nodded and sat perfectly still.

I ran over to Jasper and tapped him on the shoulder. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper looked confused. "Can I talk to you for a minute….It's about Alice,"

Everyone's faces relaxed when they understood what was going on. Jasper stood up, and came with me to a corner.

"Why was she screaming like that?" Jasper asked immediately.

"First thing's first, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No-o-o." He answered warily.

"Okay, that's all," I smiled and turned to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"You didn't answer me,"

"Oh, she just thought that she did something horrible, because you kissed her and she thought that Tanya, was your girlfri-"

"Whoa, wait Tanya?"

"Yes! Tanya. Anyways, she thought that your girlfriend was Tanya, and so when you kissed her and she thought that it meant something, so then she thought it was like cheating I guess, so…goodbye now!" I took in a gulp of air and ran off towards Alice before he could say another word.

"Good news!" I exclaimed when I reached her, and sat down. "He does _not_, I repeat _not_ have a girlfriend!"

Alice squealed in excitement. "Oh my God! Really?! Thank you so much Bella! You're a life saver!" She thanked, giving me a weird sitting-down hug.

"Sure thing Alice."

Just then, the door opened. It was the girl from a couple of nights ago. Leah I think. She was standing in the doorway looking at everyone. She smiled when her eyes saw Jacob.

Jacob was making his way over to me. He didn't even seem to hear someone at the door.

Leah made it over to me first, and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater. You're Bella…right?"

"Yep. I saw you with Lauren before,"

She sighed. "Oh yeah… she's not the brightest one, is she? I got annoyed and left early,"

I laughed. "I would do the same."

Jacob came to sit down next to me.

"I'm _really_ sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that….Not like that at least." he grinned.

"It's fine… for now."

When Jacob said _'Not like that at least' _Leah looked mad at me. I couldn't imagine why. I didn't even know the girl.

"DINNER!!" Esme called up to us.

"COMING!!" Emmett yelled back.

We all ran downstairs where there were _nineteen _places set at a huge dining room table. It was in the empty front entrance. _How could someone find a table this large?_

There must have been about three other people I didn't see before, because I thought that there were only fourteen people here to my knowledge.

Then, in walked the four mysterious strangers.

**A/N- I'M REALLY sorry!!! I'll update as soon as I can! Which will be very soon. Sorry if near the end it isn't the best, but I found out that my Grandma was sick (no lame excuse, it's the truth) and well I got kind of sad.**

**But it's okay! She'll be fine!!! Anyways, I do not have a question for you today! But you can ask me one for a change!! YAY! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Hello again! When I write cliff hangers I get all excited and I start writing right away! YAY! Also, I've noticed that not all of you read the questions, I realize these notes are annoying, BUT just read those…it helps me like a bunch of bananas! (Aha I had to sing Gwen Stefani to spell that :P) MOVING ON!**

**Dedicated to : ****weatherwitch.X.x.X.!!!!! –You're my 200****th**** reviewer!! **

**Disclaimer..: it is sad for me to say…I do not own Twilight…Blargh.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**B POV**

Then, in walked the four mysterious strangers.

One of them had flame-like hair. It was orange, and long. I had never seen hair so bright and vibrant. She didn't look very old, in her mid twenties maybe. She was clinging on to the blonde man I had seen earlier. _What an odd couple._

The next was a man. He looked in his late twenties, and he had brown hair. He was walking behind the blonde-haired man and his flame-like companion.

The three of them were awkward together, but separately, they were…beautiful. In their own way. Exotic almost.

Another lady walked in. She looked in her mid forties, and she was walking hand-in-hand with an older man. The other man I had seen with Billy and Charlie. I didn't know either of their names. She had fading blonde hair that reached her shoulders.

Next, in walked a boy. Well, a teenager more like. He looked to be about thirteen and had black, tousled hair. His eyes were a beautiful green. He was standing with the older man and woman.

"Who're they?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Oh. The three over there, are James, Laurent, and Victoria. James is the blonde one," he nodded toward the trio, now sitting down. "The woman over there is Sue Clearwater. That's Leah's mom. And that's Harry Clearwater, her dad. The boy is Seth Clearwater. A lot of Clearwater's eh?"

I chuckled. "I guess so."

"Hi-yah Jake!" Seth called.

"Hey Seth." he grumbled back.

I took a seat, and Edward sat next to me. Holding my hand the whole way through. Jacob decided once again, to sit next to me. Alice and Jasper sat across next to each other, along with Rosalie and Emmett. The four of them were sitting across from us three.

'Help me!' I mouthed to Alice shifting my gaze to Jacob briefly, to show her what I meant. 'How?' she mouthed back. I shrugged my shoulders. 'Just help me!' I mouthed again, looking desperate.

"So Bella, you still up for a trip to La Push?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Sure thing." I smiled, then shot a 'help-me-right-now-or-else-I-will-tear-you-limb-from-limb' look at Alice. She seemed to understand.

"So Jake, how's school going?" Alice asked, attempting to distract him.

"Pretty good. So Bella, how about this weekend?"

"Um, can't I want to get settled in a bit more before I start going out." I said, making up any excuse I could possibly think of.

"Actually Jake, you know that sounds great! All of us should come too. A day at the beach! It'll be awesome!" Alice chirped. I mentally hit myself.

"Oh…err…well, yeah, I guess…that could work." Jacob kept his mouth shut after that. Mainly talking to Seth, Emmett and Jasper. I noted that Leah was constantly paying attention to what Jacob was saying, and chiming in every chance she got. Jake would just roll his eyes and turn the other way. I felt bad for the girl.

Dinner passed quickly. I talked with Edward and Alice most of the time. When dinner and dessert was finished, Alice suggested another round of truth or dare, the more people the better.

"Or how about spin the bottle?" Emmett suggested.

I looked around. A churning feeling was emerging from my stomach. _Spin. The. Bottle?_ The only person I've ever kissed was Edward, and that's how I wanted it to stay. Same with Edward for me. It made me uncomfortable thinking about it. Especially if when I spun it landed on Jake. _Gr._

"No!" Edward almost yelled. "I mean uh…I like truth or dare! Let's go." He got up and took my hand with him gently.

We all went back to the second floor, and sat in a boy, girl, boy, girl pattern. Once again, I was stuck in between Jacob and Edward.

"Jacob do you want to switch me seats?" Jasper asked. Alice was sitting in between Jacob and Emmett, and I was guessing that Jasper wanted to be closer to Alice, and he probably noticed my distress.

"Why?" Jacob asked warily.

"Because, I want to sit next to Alice." Jasper said, unashamed. Alice lit up at his words and pushed Jacob. He went flying forward and tumbled out of his place. I laughed. She was so tiny, and yet so…feisty.

"Thanks!" She called to Jacob who was mumbling unintelligible things.

"Whatever." He said back, sitting in his new place, across from me.

Alice smiled warmly at Jasper and he smiled back.

"_I'll_ start this time," Rosalie stated. "Seth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Seth sounded confident. The kid was nice. He was always cheerful, and polite. It put me in a good mood.

"I dare you to…drink a cup of toilet water!" Seth just stared blankly.

"Uh…okay?" He said uncertainly. Seth looked scared. I couldn't imagine why. If I had to drink toilet water I wouldn't be scared I'd be sick to my stomach. _Poor Seth._

Rosalie left the room, and returned with a glass of what looked like regular water. She handed it to Seth, who scrunched up his nose.

"It smells." He complained.

"Truth or dare my friend, truth or dare." Emmett said smiling.

Seth gulped, but brought the glass to his lips. He started tilting it upward to drink, but stopped. He was hesitant. I didn't blame him.

"What if I don't drink it?" Seth asked, pulling the glass away from his mouth.

"Then you have to sit out, and go downstairs." Rosalie said.

Seth frowned, but this time he was not hesitant. He lifted the glass up quickly and downed the toilet water. A lot of _gross! _And _Ew_'s were tossed around the room. I just sat there, watching Seth gag every now and then.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"That. Was. Horrible." He said. Seth started turning a weird shade of green.

"Dude! You're turning green!" Emmett yelled.

"Just give me a second." Seth got up and ran out of the room. Everything fell silent.

"Okay…who's up next?" Emmett asked. Nothing got in the way of Emmett's always happy mood.

"Seth is." Leah said icily.

"Easy there hot shot," Rosalie warned Leah, in the same icy tone but more intense.

"And what are you going to do blondie? Make me drink toilet water? I don't think so," Leah rebutted.

Rosalie stood up and started walking towards Leah. Leah stood up too.

"Just shut up. It's game Leah! Ever heard of one? Or are you too bitter since your elementary school sweetheart, Sam, dumped you?!" Rosalie screeched. Leah looked as if she was going to explode.

"Oh, no one knows? That's too bad. They're probably all wondering what the hell your problem is!" Rosalie added.

Leah started breathing heavily. She reminded me of a bull getting ready to charge, I was waiting for her foot to start stamping the ground and someone to scream "_HOLAY!"_

"You think you're all that, just because you're dating life has been perfect! Get over it Rose, you're not smart, pretty, and everyone _hates you_!!!!" Leah yelled.

"What does that have to with anything?! Here you sit, acting all cool, just so you can show off to Jake! News flash! He! Doesn't! Like you!!! No one does! In fact, they all wish you would jump off a cliff!!!" Rosalie yelled back.

_Why isn't anyone stopping this?! These girls are mad!_ I looked over at Emmett who was grinning, but there was something in his eyes that indicated that he was feeling more than joy to his tough girlfriend. Concern maybe?

Jasper looked the same as always, quiet, calm, and was watching Alice. Alice was staring wide-eyed at the two girls. Jake was doing the same. Edward was watching too. Seth was still gone, and I just sat there…listening, being completely useless.

"_Shut. Up."_ Leah growled.

"Make. Me." Rosalie mocked Leah.

I hadn't expected what came next. Leah lunged. Rosalie was already prepared and smiling. The second Leah threw herself at Rose; she was thrown across the room, in a ball. Leah stood back up and made her way back to Rosalie.

"ENOUGH!" I heard someone yell. I wasn't sure who though. Definitely a guy.

It worked. Everything became still and silent. All eyes turned in the direction of the voice. It was Jacob.

"Would you two knock it off already?! This is ridiculous! You two are acting like a bunch of idiots! Just cut it out! You think we want to see this?!" Jake asked.

"Hell yes!" Emmett roared.

"No!!! No one wants to see this! Now, let's just get back to the game, Leah, go check on Seth." Jacob ordered.

"SHUT UP JACOB!!!" Leah and Rosalie yelled in unison.

Rosalie glared at Leah, who glared right now back. Jacob just sat back down. Scared.

"Dog," Rosalie called Leah.

"Leech," Leah muttered to Rosalie.

"Mongrel,"

"Parasite,"

"Pup,"

"Demon,"

"Prick,"

"Boyfriend stealer!" Leah shouted. For once, everything was quiet. Even Rosalie, who was standing there, her mouth wide open, her eyes apologetic. Leah's eyes began to tear up.

"Aw. C'mon Leah, don't cry- wait. Where're you going? Leah! Come back!" Jacob called, rising to his feet when Leah ran out of them room, crying.

Rosalie looked around the room. _And then there were six._ I thought to myself.

"She brought that on herself," Rosalie defended.

"That doesn't make it right," Edward chimed.

"So? She's the one who brought it up, she's the one causing all the problems!" Rosalie looked at the five of us who were quiet now. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"That was harsh, even for you," Jasper said. Rosalie stared at him, incredulous.

"He's right Rose. That was just cruel. Whether she brought it on herself or not," Alice backed Jasper up.

"That was….so freaking _hot_!! Rose, you're amazing!" Emmett complimented. Only Emmett would enjoy something like that. Rosalie just sighed.

"What're you guys talking about though?" Edward asked.

"Oh! That's right! Edward and Bella don't know the story yet. Okay, gather around and I will tell you about everything!" Alice gushed. Edward and I moved closer to Alice. "It was back in elementary school. Leah was in grade four, Rosalie in grade six, along with a boy named Sam Uley. Now Sam and Leah's parents were good friends, so Leah and Sam would always be together.

"They were dating, and living their 'Happily Ever After' after all. Nobody thought that they would break up…ever. Until Rose got in the picture," Alice glanced at Rose, who was looking uninterested around the room, "It was in the middle of May, and Sam and Leah were off to _First Beach_ to have a picnic. That very same day, I had invited Rose and Jasper to the same beach with Emmett and I.

"When we arrived, Rosalie saw them. They were sitting on a blanket, watching the sun, holding hands. Sam's arm was around Leah's shoulder. They looked picture perfect." Alice stopped. Rosalie started talking now.

"I wanted that. I wanted to be happy, with _him_. Emmett and I were not dating then, in fact, he kind of creeped me out. Especially those big glasses and braces you used to have. There was always food stuck in them. Anyways, the second I saw Sam, I recognized him and Leah. I didn't care who she was. I just wanted her gone.

"Now, I don't want to sound stuck-up but, when I want something, I usually get it. I was going to stop at nothing to get Sam. I had worked out a plan in my head. I told Alice to get the Frisbee out that I packed, and we'd play catch with it. I went deep –to where Sam was- and Alice tossed it to me, higher than expected. I was good at Frisbee, so I jumped up and caught it with ease.

"I looked over at Sam, he wasn't paying attention, Leah and him were snuggling and kissing. I chucked it back to Alice. She threw back, but lower, I dove and caught it perfectly, getting cut up from the stones. Sam still didn't notice. I kept trying to get his attention all day. Nothing worked. I was very happy when I realized that we were in the same class. On Monday, I would pick up right where I left off.

"All week I started flirting. Most times he would just brush me off, but one time, he seemed to flirt back. From then on, I was determined to have him. Over the next month, Sam and I became closer. Working on projects together, hanging out, talking on the phone. I was pleased with my work." Rosalie explained, then gestured to Alice.

"Christmas Break was coming up, and I _always_ throw a Christmas party. I invited my whole grade, and Rosalie's. When Sam walked in the room, Rosalie ran to him immediately, and gave him a hug. Then, they started drinking punch, dancing, normal things," _Normal? Who throws extravagant parties like that in grade five?_ I thought.

"When it was time for everyone to go, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I started cleaning up. Expect there was one more addition. Sam was still there with Rosalie. They walked out of the house. I got curious and ran to the window." Alice finished.

Rosalie started again. "We an amazing night. It seemed as though Leah never existed. I was into him, and he seemed into me. I walked him to the end of the driveway, and he gave me a friendly hug. I didn't want a _hug_ I wanted more. So I leaned in right away and kissed him. I hadn't realized that Leah had come to pick up Sam, which is why it confused me when he started pushing me away. Leah started crying, and then ran away.

"Sam ran after her, and the next day, I got a phone call from him saying that him and Leah broke up. After a week or so, we were an _"item". _ Gossip started, and things got crazy. Eventually Sam and I grew apart. I guess Leah never really forgave me." Rosalie concluded.

I stared. _How could Rosalie be so…so…insensitive? So heartless and self-centered?!_ I felt horrible for Leah. Edward just sat there. Thinking it looked like. I stood up, and started heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" Edward asked, worried it seemed. I smiled at him.

"I'm just going to go check on Leah. I'll be back soon." I promised, walking out of the room.

I started down the hall. It didn't take very long to find her. I heard sobs coming from what sounded like the last room at the end of the hall. I walked over to it and knocked.

"What do you want?" Leah sobbed.

"Can I come in?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

"No."

"Please?"

She swung the door open. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was also red, and she had a Kleenex in her hand.

"What'd you want?" She asked again.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"No! Not to you at least. Why don't you go find Jake? You already have Edward, but who cares. Just like Rosalie, right? Who cares if someone loves you or them you just take them away anyways!" Leah sobbed and screamed at the same time. Fresh tears coming down her face.

I was confused. _Jake? Edward? Huh?_

"What're you talking about?" I demanded.

"Everyone knows Jacob likes you! And it seems like you feel the same! It isn't right!"

"What? No! Jacob and I are _just_ friends. I love Edward." I explained.

"Just get out of here! I'm going home!" Leah pushed past me and ran down stairs. Then everything was quiet. I listened to see if I could hear something. And I did.

It sounded like…puking. I followed the noise, worried. It came from next to the big room we were playing Truth or Dare in. I knocked.

"Come I-" the voice called, but it was cut off by another throwing up noise. I walked in and saw Seth leaned over the toilet.

"Oh my God Seth! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who knew toilet water had such a big affect on people?" He laughed weakly. He stood up and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, took some _Listerine_ that was on the bathroom counter, and swigged it around in his mouth.

"Ah. I think I'm good now," He smiled. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Leah's going home." I muttered.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Rosalie and her got into a fight…." I trailed off.

"Oh." He seemed to understand.

We walked out of the bathroom and into the other room.

"I guess I better head out too. Thanks for having me!" He said enthusiastically to the Cullen kids, and then he walked out.

"Bella! Time to go!" Charlie yelled.

"Coming!" I called back.

Edward rushed over to me and gave me a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"See you later," he promised.

"Later?" I asked.

"I love you." Was all he said.

"I love you, too." I ran out of the room, not wanting Charlie to get any madder.

………………………………………………….

When we got home, I got changed right away, and then climbed into bed. The bed was cold from not being touched. It made me shiver. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke with a gasp. I had a nightmare. I fell back down on my pillow, and turned on my side, facing the wall. I thought I saw the outline of a face, but I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I blinked a couple of times just to check.

The face was still there. I gasped, getting ready to scream, when a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sh, sh." It soothed.

I didn't recognize the voice. I bit down on the hand and rolled out of bed. I picked up the lamp on the desk, and started hitting the person with it.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shriek-whispered. I couldn't bring my voice up any higher.

"Ah! Stop –ouch- Bella! Stop it, dammit you're hurting me!"

"Edward?" I asked, squinting into the darkness.

"Yes. Calm down. Ouch! I think you broke the lamp!" He whispered back.

I flung myself at him. Wrapping my arms around him, he held onto me too.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay. Sh, just go back to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep with you here! How did you get in here?"

"The window." I saw his teeth gleaming. He was smiling.

I kissed him on the cheek. "How did you know where to find me?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "Alice told me."

"Huh. How long have you been here?"

"Since midnight. Right after Charlie was sound asleep in his bed. Go back to sleep, love."

"Will you be here in the morning?" I asked. I didn't want him to go anywhere.

"I promise I will. I even brought extra clothes to change into." He smiled.

I started closing my eyes, but opened them again. There was something I had to do. I couldn't see properly but I started feeling around his face. Searching. He must've known what I was looking for, because his lips found mine.

We kissed for a little, but I had to break it off, gasping for air. He was gasping too.

"Sleep, love."

"Mm-kay." I sighed.

I closed my eyes, and fell back into a deep sleep, content in Edwards arms. This would keep the nightmares away.

**A/N –Who saw all that drama?! That was fun to write! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT'S NOT HARD!!!**

**Again, I do not have a question…you can ask me one!!! YAY! I'm up for that! Anyways, tell me if you liked it, hated it, loved it. THANKS!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Hello again!!! I'm way too happy to stop writing, so the same day that I posted the last chapter, I started this one, though it is hard because I have a HUGE bruise near my wrist. I punched this guy in the back of the head (don't ask how I used my wrist it just…happened) and I got hurt. He's fine. **

**MOVING ON!!**

**I WILL have a question at the end this time. Possibly two. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!!!**

**Dedicated to:**** iSparkleCuzOfwilight**

**I think that the rest of the story will be in B POV. **

**BPOV**

**Chapter 19**

I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep, content in Edwards' arms. This would keep the night mares away.

I awoke to the sun streaming in through the windows. _The sun?!_ I thought. I lay awake for a while but then everything from last night hit me. _Had it been a dream? Had I really beaten Edward with a lamp? Ws he really in my room in the middle of the night?_ My questions were answered.

I turned over to face the wall, and there he was. Sound asleep. He was making cute little snoring noises. I watched as he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Bella…?" Edward whispered. I looked at his eyes. _Was that a bruise?_

"I'm here." I told him, stroking his silky hair.

He smiled in contentment. I couldn't help myself from reaching out and touching the dark patch circling his eye.

"Ouch," he winced. "You hit me pretty hard with the lamp. You have a good arm." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, blushing.

"I understand though, I would probably do the same thing if someone came into my room, unexpectedly…in the middle of night…except, I would have done it more thoroughly." He chuckled. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him.

My stomach started growling at me. Edward chuckled.

"Breakfast time!" he announced.

"You're right." I smiled. I was starving. Then it occurred to me that Charlie would find out about Edward, and I would get grounded for life.

"Um. Edward? What about Charlie?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and brought his index finger up to tell me something, but, his finger suddenly dropped, and his opened-mouth expression turned into a frown.

"That's a problem. I'll hop out the window. He won't even know I was here." He assured. I wasn't ready for him to leave though. I wanted to stay here, in my bed with Edward, all day. "I promise I'll be back, love." He kissed my forehead and swiftly got up off the bed.

I smiled. He held my hand for as long as he could while he headed to the window, but then we had to part. He opened up the window and jumped out; I heard a light _thud_ when he hit the ground.

I sighed. _Time to get up._ I flung myself out of bed, and instead of landing on my feet I landed on my face. Another floor I got to meet. Lovely.

I didn't bother to get dressed; I just sauntered down to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Charlie greeted.

"Good morning," I replied.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, while I pulled up one of the four non-matching chairs.

"Excellently. One of the best sleeps ever," I smiled. _Also, my boyfriend snuck in and crawled into bed with me so, that may have something to do with the perfect night._

"Oh. Well that's good to hear. You got any plans for today?"

I chuckled twice. "Well dad, it's kind of early to be making or having any plans…don't you think?" I asked,

"Just wondering. Billy Black called this morning. Said that Jacob was looking forward to seeing you again. Why don't you head down to La Push? They have some nice beaches and things," he urged. _ GAH! What is it with people and La Push?! And Jacob?! Jeeze._

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm waiting for Edward or Alice to call me. After that I guess I'll make a trip there." I wagered, praying to God that the phone would ring any second.

"Okay. Well, what do you want for breakfast? We've got eggs and bacon." Charlie offered.

"Sounds good." I smiled. Anything sounded good at this point. I was starving…still!!

Charlie pushed away from his chair and made his way over to the stove. I looked casually around the room. The newspaper was lying on the table. That headline caught my attention.

**Seattle Murderer on the Loose: Police Have No Leads**

_Friday afternoon, four homicides were committed. The bodies were poorly disposed of; this killer clearly didn't have any intention on being caught. Police have been searching the areas of where the crimes were committed trying to link them together. One teenage girl, Kendal Weems, age sixteen. One teenage boy, Alexander James, age fourteen. An older woman, Margaret Wilson, age sixty-seven. And lastly, two year old Andrea Smith. These murders all seem to be in different places, and nothing connects these people. Were these murders done at random? It appears so._

_Police are considering that gangs are involved, but are not sure. Searches will continue until everyone is safe…._

I stopped there. I had read enough of that. By the time I was done, a plate of over-easy eggs, bacon, and toast was sitting in front of me. My stomach growled as if to remind me that I was hungry.

"Crazy stuff eh?" Charlie asked nodding towards the newspaper I had just set down.

"Yeah. So close too," I commented.

"No need to worry about it. They'll catch him. Crazy cities. You don't hear about people getting killed like that here in Forks."

I smiled, and then couldn't take it anymore. I dug into the delicious smelling food. It tasted just as good as it smelled.

…………………………………………………

After breakfast I offered to do the dishes, but Charlie just shooed me away saying that since it was my first official day here, I just got to relax. I didn't argue with him.

_Ring…Ring…Ring!!!_ I ran over to the cordless phone and pressed _talk_.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes. This is Bella. Hey Edward!" I greeted happily.

"Hello! Alice wanted me to call you and see if you wanted to come to the beach. Apparently Jacob asked us all to go yesterday or something? Anyways, do you want to go?" Edward asked. I debated my options for a minute.

One: I could go to the beach with everyone else… Jake included, most likely get burned like a marshmallow, and I wouldn't have any Edward time.

Argument: Charlie would be more than happy to hear that I was going to the beach with Jake.

Two: I could tell Edward that I just wanted to stay home and relax, and him and I could just watch some movies and have _our_ time together.

Argument: Alice would force me to go anyways.

"Uh…yeah, I'll go. What time?" I asked.

"Whenever. I can come over now if you want, and we could spend some time together before we leave." I thought about that for a minute. That plan sounded good. But, I needed to shower and get ready.

"I'll call you when I'm done getting ready. Talk to you later."

"You too, I love you."

"You too." I replied.

I hung up and turned to see Charlie eyeing me.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Edward. He offered to take me to the beach with his family," I explained.

"Down in La Push? That's nice, you should see if Jake wants to go. He's a nice kid Bella," Charlie urged. _Again with Jacob!_

"Yeah…I think he's joining us too." I assured him.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, to get ready. Quickly, I realized that I did not own a bathing suit. The one from last summer was too small, and this summer I was too busy spending all my time with Edward at F.A.C that I didn't swim.

I ran back down the stairs and picked up the cordless phone. I searched through the list of numbers until I found Edwards; the phone ran one time before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Edward.

"Hey. Um… there's a problem…" I trailed off.

"Oh…me too. Esme and Carlisle bought me a new one today. Alice picked up one for you today…I guess she knew that this would happen," he explained.

"How did you know what I was talking about?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well, last summer you kept complaining about how your bathing suit kept giving you wedgies because it was too small for you, and this summer we didn't swim at all," I was amazed at how he could remember back that far, but I was also embarrassed because he remembered my constant whining about my pants riding up too far.

"Oh. Well then I guess everything's set. How much money should I bring to pay Alice back?" Alice went on the phone now.

"Nothing, Bella. I did this for my own sake, now all I want you to do is put it on…no hassle." She bargained. I was scared.

"Um. Okay." I agreed.

"See you soon Bella!" The line went dead then.

Charlie was in the living room this time, sprawled out.

"Dad? Can I have a ride to the Cullen's?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, you can. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright then..Let's go, I want to be back before the game starts."

I went to the front door, slipped on my shoes, and went to wait by the car. Charlie met me out there shortly after, and we started our drive to the Cullen's.

"Make sure you're back by nine-thirty at the latest." Charlie instructed as I got out of the car.

"Okay. Bye dad. See you later!" I shut the cruiser door, and waved to him as he drove away, Alice was waiting for me on her porch, smiling manically. I gulped.

"Hello Bella," she greeted in an ominous voice.

"Hi," I choked out.

She grinned. "Alice! At least let her in the house before you antagonize her!" Esme scolded, and the chuckled. _Antagonized?_

Alice chuckled along with Esme and pulled me into the beautiful house. Edward came running down the stairs.

"Bella!" he ran over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled, and he kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Hi Edward," I smiled again.

"I guess we can't see each other until Alice is done with you," he frowned, so did I. I didn't want to be a Barbie.

"Oh, don't worry about Bella! She'll be fine, and done in no time if you leave us alone!" Alice told Edward, who hung his head.

"I'll see you later." Edward said.

"You too," I sighed.

"Okay…let's go." Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs into a huge bathroom I hadn't known existed.

There were two sinks, a bathtub, a shower, and something that looked like a balcony connected to it. _Daaang._

"Have a seat," Alice gestured to a stool in front of one of the sinks. There was a huge mirror in front of me.

I sat down, and looked around. Most of the sink was covered in beauty products. I was scared again.

"Okay. If you cooperate with me, then this'll be done fast,"

"But Alice, I thought you were just giving me a bathing suit?" I questioned her.

She raised one perfect eyebrow. "Bella, you can't _just_ have a bathing suit at the beach. Your looks have to match the setting,"

"The make-up will come off in the water," I objected.

"Who said make-up? I'm talking about hair and outfit,"

"But my hair will also get wet,"

"So? Bella," she sighed. "Don't worry about that, for the time being I'm going to make you _gorgeous_. Not that you're not pretty already," she amended.

I smiled. She pulled out a flat iron and snapped open and shut like claws of a crab, she was grinning ominously, I leaned backwards, terrified now.

……………………………………………..

"No peeking!" Alice scolded when I tried to look in the mirror. I still had to put my bathing suit on. "Here, now go in that room and change," she directed me to the balcony and shoved a small pink bag at me.

I opened up the doors and quickly realized that this room was not a balcony, it was a bedroom. I dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. Two small pieces of fabric lay there.

I picked them up, holding them into place over my clothes. They weren't as bad as I thought they were. Not too small, but the right size... kind of.

When I was done changing I peered out of the room.

"Alice? Do you maybe have some shorts I can wear?' I asked.

"Ah, ah, ah! No you don't! Come out here Bella, I want to see what you look like!" She waved for me to walk.

I opened the door more and when I did I heard Alice squeal. "Oh Bella! Edward's going to _love_ this!" she started clapping.

I took a shy step forward, feeling too exposed. "Alice…_please_ just a pair of shorts," I begged.

She sighed. "Ugh! Fine! Just this once!" She ran out of the room, and returned soon throwing something at me. I caught it reflexively.

It was a pair of light green shorts, they matched the bathing suit. I slipped them on and sighed.

"Now…you can look," Alice pushed me forward and I stood in front of the mirror. The girl I saw surprised me. I did not look anything like that fifteen minutes ago.

My hair was now flat on my head, with little clips in it. The bathing suit top was a bikini top, light green and some parts red. The shorts were also light green but with black.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, worried because I hadn't answered yet.

"Yeah, but Alice…what was the point of doing all of this if I'm going in the water?"

"Bella, this is just for now, we're staying later at the beach, having a bon fire, then I'll have to do you up again. You have to look good for now, at least until we get there,"

"But is there really I point?" _Uh oh._ I shouldn't have said that. Alice's mouth fell open, and her eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of their sockets.

"Is. There. A. Point?!" she shrieked, I jumped a little at the last word. "Is there a point to anything then Bella?! Why would you say that?! Of course there's a point! Why else would I waste my time?! I _never_ waste my time! So, you're going to march downstairs, dazzle _everyone_, and yes I mean _everyone_, and you're going to have fun, and you're _never, ever_ ask me if there's a point to something like this! Got it?!" she growled. I stared at her.

Half of me wanted to fall to the ground laughing, the other was terrified. "Err…okay," I squeaked. Alice smiled. "Good. Now put these on too," she threw a pair of sandals at me.

"But Ali-" I tried to whine but stopped when I saw her livid expression. "Okay, I'll put them on." I took the shoes and slipped them on. "Happy?" I sighed.

"Yes. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me along down the stairs. I followed, clumping behind her graceful walk.

When we reached the end of the stairs Alice went to go get changed herself, then to go find Jasper. I went into the kitchen to see if Esme needed help with anything.

"Hell, Bella! I see that Alice got the best of you," Carlisle greeted. I felt the heat rise to my face, and chuckled.

"Yeah…I couldn't really fight her off," I explained.

"Feisty isn't she?" Carlisle mused. I laughed.

"Is there something I can help with?" I asked Esme who was making _tons_ of sandwiches.

"Hm, no, I think we're all set. Thank you though," Esme smiled warmly.

"Oh, no problem." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I heard the TV on, and Emmett yelling at it.

"NO! NO! NO! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. I chuckled under my breath and walked in.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, were all sitting on the couch. Alice was sitting in front of Jasper's legs, and Rosalie was in a recliner.

Everyone was already in their bathing suits. Alice now had a pink bikini on, no shorts, but a mesh pink dress over top. Rosalie was wearing a baby blue bikini and a pair of short shorts. Emmett was wearing his swim trunks, so were Jasper and Edward but they both had t-shirts on over top.

Edward turned when he heard me. His mouth fell open, I didn't know why, he'd seen me in a bathing suit before. Jasper then turned, he smiled. Emmett didn't look he was too busy screaming. I was fine with that.

"You can come and sit down," Edward said to me, patting the seat beside him.

I walked over to him and took a seat. The couch was really comfy, but the leather kept sticking to my legs.

"Kids! Time to go!" Carlisle called, right when I just sat down.

I shot back up and Edward took my hand. Emmett turned the TV off and went straight to Rosalie, putting his arm around her shoulders, and Jasper took Alice by the waist. We all headed for the car. I didn't know how long it'd take to get to La Push, but I knew that it would be amusing.

……………………………………

"How much longer?!" Emmett whined in the backseat. Esme sighed, but Carlisle answered.

"Ten minutes Emmett, calm down," we had only been driving for five minutes.

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. I put my head on his shoulder. He was warm and comfy, like a bed. But better. _Did I just compare my boyfriend to a bed? Nice._ I thought sarcastically.

"How much long _now_?!" Emmett whined again, "I have to pee!!!""

"Two more minutes, I think you can hold it sweetie," Esme soothed. Emmett _humph_ed, and crossed his arms over his huge chest, Rosalie and Alice snickered.

The car became quiet suddenly, and then I realized that Esme and Carlisle were lying to Emmett to make him be quiet. The car ride was longer than I thought. We had been driving for fifteen minutes. I guess my house is much closer to the reservation than I thought.

Everyone in the car was asleep, expect for me, Esme, and Carlisle. I heard them talking to one another.

"Do you think that it can be controlled?" Esme whispered, "the rates are going up, and it's not safe…they're just innocent people out there…." She trailed off.

"Don't worry love, the Volturi will soon step in. How much longer can than put something like that off?" Carlisle whispered back. _The Volturi? _

Esme sighed. "I just hate hearing about this. It's not right for us to stay here,"

"We wouldn't win. The army is much too large for us to be able to take down. We wouldn't be able to do anything," Carlisle reasoned.

_What are they talking about? Volturi? Army? Coven? _

I looked out my window and saw a sign that read 'La Push'. "Wake-y Wake-y kids!" Carlisle called.

I sat up right away, but the others groaned. "We're here!" Esme exclaimed. "Emmett, please help your father unload the car,"

"Meh…. I don't want to…lemme sleep,"

"Do you want me to turn this car right around?"

Emmett shot up when Esme threatened him. "I'm up, I'm up!"

His booming voice awoke everyone else, they stayed awake.

…………………………………………………..

_Knock, knock, knock!_ I pounded on Jacobs door, Edward was right beside me.

The door opened and Billy Black was sitting there in his wheelchair.

"Oh, hello Bella! Nice seeing you again. Edward," he put his hand out towards Edward who shook it briefly.

"Is Jacob home?" Edward asked, politely.

"Yes, yes. Jake! You've got visitors!" Billy called over his shoulder.

Jacob came around the corner of the tiny barn-like house. When he saw me, he grinned his special grin, and I grinned right on back. Edward stared Jacob down, but he didn't see him since he was looking elsewhere.

"What brings you guys here?" he asked, clearly excited.

"We're going to the beach…remember?" Edward said.

Jacob snapped his fingers. "Oh right! I forgot! Okay, I'll meet you guys down there,"

"Okay. See you."

"Bye Bells," Jacob called, as Edward and I walked down his pebble driveway.

"Bye." I called back.

Edward and I walked down to the beach. It was a nice, quiet walk.

When we reached the beach, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were playing _hot box._ It reminded me of when Edward and I used to play. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in foldable chairs, talking. They seemed concerned. _Does it have something to do with the Volturi ? _I wondered.

"You guys want to play?" Alice asked.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Edward suggested.

Emmett raised an eyebrow…water football…," he grinned manically.

Jasper chuckled evilly. "Water football." He agreed. I was scared now.

"What's that?" I asked.

Emmett roared out a laugh. "You'll see…."

………………………………………………………………….

**A/N- I know! I know! I shouldn't have done that! Sorry!! The next chapter will be up soon- sorry it's been taking me so long to update. It's hard with school, and also the fact that I'm as clumsy as Bella, so I constantly get hurt. Today I cut my finger on glass so it hurt. Lol.**

**Also,**** thank-you to everyone for helping me out with choosing a new story, but I'd REALLY like to thank VoiceOfAnrchangel!!! She gave the idea for my story…it's a REALLY good idea, I just hope I can write it well. I've already started it, so I hope you guys check it out. I have no title yet and it'll be up in a couple of days or so. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-jenna009**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY x 1000000. I know I' haven't been updating very much, but things have been hectic for me. I hope you can forgive me! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and do you think that this story is too long? I'm having fun with it, and I would like to continue, but should I end it soon and do a sequel?**

**ANYWAYS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight… now if you'll excuse me for a moment while I go cry in that corner over there.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 20**

Emmett roared out a laugh. "You'll see…." I gulped.

Jasper grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the water. It was chilly, but felt nice since it was so hot out today.

"Okay, the rules are basic. All you have to do is get the ball. That's it." Jasper explained to me.

"That's it?" I asked, surprised by how simple the game seemed to be.

"Yep. Now we're going to pick teams, go stand in that line over there." Jasper pointed to a line of people. The only two who weren't in the line was Emmett and Jasper. Team pickers.

"Dibs on first pick!" Emmett called. Jasper shrugged. "I pick…Jake!" Emmett announced. Jacob strolled over to Emmett, splashing water the whole time.

"Rosalie." Was all Jasper said. She walked over to him, barely kicking up any water.

"Edward!" Emmett called. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and then loped his way over to Emmett's side.

"Bella." Jasper announced. _Damn it._ _I was hoping to be with Edward!_

"That leaves…Alice!" Emmett grinned and Alice danced her way over to his side.

"That's not fair! It's four on three!" Rosalie complained.

"I'll play!" Carlisle came running into the water.

"Fair enough now?" Jacob asked Rosalie in a harsh tone. Rosalie hissed under her breath…yes, hissed.

"Back off, man." Emmett told Jacob punching him in the chest.

Everyone went onto different sides now. Our team went to shore, and drew out a plan in the sand. Emmett's team stayed in the water. Emmett, Edward, and Jacob were tackling each other for fun, either that or working out strategies.

"Rosalie you take Alice," Carlisle instructed. "Jasper you take Emmett. I'll take Edward, and Bella, you take Jacob." I gulped. Jacob looked like a tank that could just fall down on me and I'd be fish food.

Once Carlisle devised a plan we all broke off and went to stand in front of everyone else who were already waiting.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first." Emmett declared.

Alice went to play for Emmett's team and Jasper went for ours. Alice won by choosing rock when Jasper picked scissors.

Alice tossed the foam football to Emmett –who of course caught it- and then the games begun.

I went to cover Jacob, but it didn't do much good since he was so tall. It was like trying to block the CN Tower. Not easy.

When Jacob did get the ball though, I turned around and plowed him in the gut with my body he went falling over and so did I, but I was on top of him.

"Hey Bella! Awesome body slam!" Jacob commented.

"Err…thanks." I said back.

Jacob grinned and I grinned back.

"Good job Bella!" Jasper said patting my shoulders I got up off of Jacob.

"Our ball!" Rosalie yelled out.

"No! That was a foul!" Emmett yelled back.

"That's how you play Emmett! You get the ball, you tackle people! Our. Ball!" She yelled back at him.

"Oh come on now babe, you _know_ that isn't true. That was a foul, sorry doll." Emmett used his index finger and thumb to cup the bottom of her chin, when he did this, her teeth hit together loudly.

Rosalie turned red in the face. I thought she was going to blow up –literally- but instead she said: "Alright, _baby_. You take your ball, and shove it right up you hairy, oversized disgusting, as-"

"Enough," Carlisle said in a calm tone. He cut Rosalie off, and everyone started snickering. "Now let's play. Emmett take the ball. Rosalie, I don't want to hear it." Emmett took the ball from me.

"It's just a game sweetie." Emmett told Rosalie. She scowled back at him.

"Jasper…trade me partners." Rosalie said to Jasper.

"Fine…." He sighed. He was probably happy that he got to follow Alice around and possibly fall on top of her.

We started up again. Alice started with the ball, and she passed it to Emmett. Bad move. Rosalie was already ready, so she knocked Emmett over, took the ball, and ran back to our side, getting us a touchdown.

"Woo! Good job Rose!" Jasper gave her a hug.

Rosalie grinned, her eyes on Emmett. She strolled over to him and put one foot on his chest.

"Don't screw around with me." She warned.

"I'm _so_ scared. That didn't even hurt, I wasn't ready, you just got lucky." Emmett retorted.

"I got…_lucky?! _I'm so sure! Heaven forbid that a girl can knock down _The Almighty Emmett_!!" she snarled.

"That's right. No one can get me down. I'm _Almighty_, just like you said." Emmett grinned, clearly trying to get Rosalie mad. It seemed to be working magnificently.

"We'll see how almighty you are after this!" Rosalie walked away then, back to our side to plan out another strategy.

It was our ball. Carlisle would start with it, fake to Jasper but pass it to me. I'll go for the touchdown, and see what happens from there.

"Bella, let's trade partners, it will make it easier for you to get farther." Carlisle said.

"You have Edward right?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay." I was ecstatic now. I finally got to be with Edward! Only one problem: I would be running away from him.

"Break!" We shouted in chorus. I lined up with Edward and smiled, he smiled my favourite smile back.

_Head in the game, Bella! Aha…you got to getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game! FOCUS BELLA!!!_

Next thing I knew I was running up the left wing and the ball came flying at me. I opened my arms to catch it, but fumble and it went splashing into the water. I scooped it up –with Edward right on my heels- and started booking it to the other side.

I was brought to an abrupt halt. I went sprawling to the ground, and landed in the water with a loud _SMACK_! I felt a lot of pressure on my stomach so I opened my eyes. There he was: Edward. My own personal God.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Edward apologized.

"It's okay." I assured him.

"Are you alright? That sounded like it hurt!" Alice asked, trotting over to my side. Edward got off of me.

"Yeah…I'm fine it stings a little though." I tried to look at my back –since that was how I landed- but all could see was bright red blotches. Never a good sign.

"Oh, Bella! That doesn't look too good!" Alice commented.

"Take her out of the water." Carlisle instructed.

Edward scooped me up in bride-style.

"Edward, I can walk." I told him.

"I know but I want to carry you. I did this to you, so let me help."

"_I_ did this to _me_. It's not your fault I'm so clumsy." I explained to him.

"No, Bella. That's not right. If I didn't try to get the ball this wouldn't have happened, just like if I hadn't made you smile while we were running the other day, you wouldn't have fallen."

That memory was lost inside my brain. I have had so many stitches that I don't remember which is which.

I brought my hand up to my fore head and felt the scab that was now there. It never seemed like such a big deal to me. Just another fall.

"Edward, you made me smile, that's hardly a crime."

"Then why did you have to do the time?"

"What do you mean?"

We were walking on the shore now.

"Bella, you're the most important thing to me now, and you always will be. So the worst possible thing to happen to me is for something to happen to you." He explained.

"Okay…but none of it is your fault!" I told him…again.

He stayed silent. I wasn't giving up, and I knew he wasn't either.

"Here's some ice. Just hold that on your back." Carlisle handed me an ice pack, but Edward took it from me and held it to my back, I sighed.

"Edward I'll be fine. I'm just hungry now, really. You go play, I'll stay here."

"By yourself?"

"No, I'll stay with her." Alice said. She was already next to me.

"Yeah, Alice will stay with me. Now go." I urged. He needed boy time anyway. The rest of them were playing hotbox, I would play later on.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here, we have sandwiches." She handed me a peanut butter and jam sandwich.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Can I talk to you about something…?"

"Yeah, anything." I was confused. What would Alice want to say to me?

"It's about Jasper."

Oh. "Okay. What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know what to do! I told you that I can't ask _him_ out, and he's not asking _me_! And I went to his house last night, after you guys left and all, we went there. He was on the phone most of time…with some girl…I think it was Tanya!" I rolled my eyes at Alice's accusations.

"What if it was his mom?" I suggested.

"She was sitting right next to him!"

"A cousin?"

"Why would he call a cousin just to make a date and say I love ten times over! Yes…A DATE!!!" She screeched.

"Calm down. Everything will be okay. It's probably not Tanya. Don't worry about it."

Alice snapped her fingers together. "I know who it was! No, no, no, no!!!!" I was lost now.

"Who?!"

"Her!!!" Alice pointed a shaky finger at a girl who came walking on the beach. She had blonde hair and was short. Alice was much prettier than her.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Lucy Starker. She hangs out with stupid rude people!"

"Alice, you're way prettier than her, and Jasper probably knows it too!"

"Jazzy! Jazzy!" she called. Alice made a gagging sound.

Lucy's voice was very nasally.

"Lucy!" Jasper stopped playing hotbox and ran over to Lucy. He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. Lucy kept her eyes on Edward. _Edward._

"Ugh! She's so…so…ugh!!! There are no words to describe her!!! She's awful! How can he like _that_? And look at her!!! She's watching Edward! Why doesn't she just leave them both alone?! She's such a…such a…." Alice trailed off.

"Tramp?" I suggested.

"YES! A TRAMP! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"But she hasn't done _much_ harm…yet."

"SO?!"

"Just…wait a minute Alice. Don't be too rational." I soothed.

She grumbled and folded her arms across her chest. She kept her eyes on Jasper and Lucy. I was watching Edward.

"You guys want to play hotbox?" Jasper asked Alice and I.

"Sure." Alice and I said in unison.

We stood up and followed Jasper to the two bases about three meters apart. Lucy was at one base while Jasper was the other. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were watching. Rosalie wasn't standing next to Emmett though. Probably still fussing about the football incident.

"Ready?" Jasper called to Lucy.

"Ready when you are Jazzy!" Lucy called back. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I was on the base that Lucy was protecting.

"GO!" Jasper yelled. He had the ball and tossed it to Lucy. I waited until she passed it back and then ran. Alice seemed to make it, sliding in the sand.

"OUT!" Lucy called.

"NO I WASN'T!!"

"YES! YOU! WERE!"

Alice stood up now, her face bright red, her hands balling up into tiny fists.

"Cool it, ladies!" Jasper intervened.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Lucy and Alice screamed together.

Lucy turned to give Alice a dirty look.

"What?!" Alice shrieked at her gawking expression.

"You stay _away_ from him!" Lucy snarled. Alice turned purple, yes purple!

Then…she lunged, going for the jugular. Lucy fell to the ground kicking up a bunch of sand. Edward had ran over to me, and was hugging me. I saw Lucy _still_ peeking at him out of the corner of her eyes. I was furious too.

Jasper pried Alice off of Lucy, and she shook the sand out, still staring at Edward. She then eyed me.

"Are you Edward?" She asked, extending her freckled hand.

"Yes…who're you?" he asked, ignoring the hand.

"Lucy Starker." She winked. That was it, now it's my turn.

I dove at her, and knocked her to the ground. I started throwing punches, not knowing where I was hitting. I was cussing loudly, and no one could pull me off. A little boy who was making a sand castle near our gathering started to cry and screamed for his mommy.

"Bella! Bella! That's enough!" Carlisle shouted.

Emmett locked his hands around my wrists while Jasper grabbed my ankles. I tried to pull away but they had a good grip on me.

"Take her over there!" Carlisle instructed pointing to the water.

Jasper and Emmett tossed me into the water and it felt nice. I was glad Carlisle had suggested it.

I looked down at my throbbing knuckles. They would bruise. I looked over at Lucy who was on the ground, holding her nose, eye, and stomach, crying.

Edward came over to me and sat down next to me in the water. He was chortling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel _so_ much better now! I'm sorry, though! I shouldn't have done that." I apologized. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry…I thought it was hot."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and looked down.

When I looked back up, Esme, Carlisle, Lucy, and Rosalie had left, probably to go get Carlisle's first aid kit.

"Can I talk to Bella for a minute?" Alice asked Edward. Edward nodded, kissed me on the forehead and walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were.

"You are my hero! That was awesome!! I wish that would've been me! I also have to thank-you!! Jasper _dumped_ her! He told me that he was using her to make me jealous so that then I would go and ask _him_ out. He's so shy, and I guess that I intimidated him since my last boyfriend. Oh Bella! Thank you so much!" Alice flung her arms around me, and held me in a bone-cracking hug.

"Are you two dating now, though?" I asked once I had been released.

"YES!" She shouted at me.

"FINALLY!" I shouted back. Both of us burst into laughter. Edward decided that it was okay for him to come back now –perfect timing.

"Lucy went home. We're going to head home now too." Edward said, offering me his hand so that I could get up. I took it willingly.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yah?"

"You should sleepover tonight! Me you and Rosalie can have a slumber party while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper to do…Oh!!! This is going to be _so_ much fun!!" She squealed.

"I would, Alice, really, I would, but Charlie told me to be back by nine-thirty." My voice was sad.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get Esme to call him and talk to him about it." Alice sounded positive that her plan was full proof.

"Okay…."

"I'll go talk to her now." Alice took off running towards her mother.

"So…." Edward said, swinging our entwined hands back and forth.

"Yes?"

"Sleepover at the Cullen's eh? With _boys_? I'm not sure I approve." He teased. I lightly hit him in the arm.

"Possibly. I'm excited because you're one of those boys." Edward pointed to himself innocently while I said this.

I started laughing. "No, don't worry it _will_ be fun. Alice has some fun things up her sleeve."

I stopped laughing at once. "Like what?!" I choked out.

"Oh, it's nothing to fret about. It's for all of us!"

I grumbled. Edward scooped me up and carried me back to the car. When we reached the Cullen house, Esme went straight to the phone and called Charlie. After five minutes she came to report back that Charlie had allowed the sleepover.

When Carlisle had gone in the living room by himself I decided that I'd go in too. I had to talk to him.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Call me Carlisle. And yes Bella?" he waved for me to come in.

"I'm sorry about today… I didn't mean much harm….is she okay?" I was worried that I had hurt her, I probably hadn't but it was nice to know.

"Just a bloody nose, black eye, and her stomach will be bruised. Alice left some scratches on her arms." I winced. " Bella, she's fine. No need to worry and thank you for the apology." He smiled now.

I smiled too and then left to go find Edward. I stopped looking for Edward when I smelt some delicious food smelling. I followed the scent into the kitchen and saw Esme cooking what looked like lasagna, a salad, steak, fries, and chili. I gaped at all the food. Esme took notice to that, and started chuckling.

"We're a big family." She said.

"But aren't there only five?" I asked. I enjoyed talking to Esme, she reminded me of Ms. Melody in some ways – like a motherly figure to me.

"I include Jasper, Rosalie, and now you as part of my family, and who knows? – Maybe Jacob will start hanging around more often. He's more than welcome to stay." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks. Do you need any help here?" I asked.

"Yes I would thank you." I went to her side and she told me what to do, we started making the dinner and it was very fun.

………………………………………………………………

"DINNER!!!" Esme yelled when we had finished cooking. I heard what sounded like a stampede come down the stairs instantly.

"There you are Bella!" Edward ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bells! Where were you? I was beginning to think that you fell in a hole." Jacob greeted. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was helping your mother cook." I told him. He smiled, took my hand and led me to the dinner table where we all stuffed our faces with the delicious food.

………………………………………………………………**..**

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked me. We were now upstairs in Alice's room. She was finding me a pair of pajamas.

"Yah. I've never really had an actual _sleepover_." I admitted.

"What?! Why?! They're so much fun!"

"Growing up in F.A.C. everyone was in their own beds or on couches, and Edward was my only friend." I told.

"Oh…well that makes sense. I'm glad that I can change that today! Oh by the way, Jacob's sleeping over too."

I gaped. "Does Charlie know that there are boys?" I asked.

"Yes. We told him that they'd be in their room and we'd be in ours. So you and Edward can't ditch us in the middle of the night – you hear me?!"

"Yes, I hear you." I laughed. "But why does _Jacob_ have to stay?"

"Emmett thought it'd be fun. They're friends now, so he invites him most places."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. This was going to be a long, and eventful night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N- I FINALLY got this out!!!! Sorry again!!! I feel REALLY bad! But here it is!! I hope you liked it! **

**~~~~jenna009**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I'm dedicating this chapter to: spunkransom9. You wanted more drama so here it is (I hope)! **

**Anyways, Edward's Point Of View will be in this, and that was fun to write… I will be updating more often, and I'll probably be updating I'll be Waiting fairly soon, but I'm having troubles with it…anywho! ENJOY!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 21**

**B POV**

I slapped my hand to my forehead. This was going to be a long and eventful night.

"TIME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled to everyone. Rosalie groaned.

"Alice, isn't that a little childish?" She asked.

"Hide and seek is not at all childish! It is a fun game and whether

you disagree or not, we're going to play, and you're going to have fun!" she growled back. Everyone started laughing at Alice's intensity.

"Jeez, relax, I'll play." Rosalie surrendered.

"Good! Because you're it!"

Rosalie groaned again, but went to stand in a corner with her eyes closed.

"Count to fifty – and NO peeking!" Alice giggled and took off up the stairs. Emmett followed her, while Jasper, Edward, and Jacob ran in opposite directions. So now here I was, listening to Rosalie count to herself. _I should probably hide. _I thought to myself.

So off I went, in search of a good hiding place. I ran to the basement and found a broom closet. That seemed like a good place. I shut the door behind me and began to wait.

"Bella?" someone whispered. I jumped, causing me to hit something hard.

"Who's there?!" I yell-whispered, squinting into the darkness.

"It's me, Jake." He responded

"Gah!" I grumbled. "Of course it's you!"

"What?! It's not my fault that _you_ came into _my _hiding place!" he drawled.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "I'll go find a new place then." I started feeling around for the door.

"No! Wait! Err…I mean, if you go out there, Rosalie will figure out where I am. Plus, you'll get yourself caught too, so you might as well just stay here."

"I'll stay here, but you stay on _that_ side and I'll stay on _this_ side. Okay?" I saw something bob up and down, I took that as a nod.

I shifted backwards, and leaned up against what I'm guessing was a wall. Jacob stood perfectly still where he was.

"Bella, this is ridiculous, I think we're mature enough to stay in a closet together."

"It's not ridiculous." I told him.

"Oh, c'mon Bella. Look at us."

"I would, but it's kind of dark in here." I mumbled.

He sighed. "Well, I'm going to make myself comfortable." I saw his silhouette shrink. He was probably sitting down now.

I shrunk as close to the wall as I could manage, and shut my eyes.

"I FOUND JACOB!!" Rosalie yelled. I opened my eyes, but it seemed like she couldn't see me. Jacob was sitting on the floor, and Rosalie had a huge grin on her face.

"Who else did you find?" Jacob asked.

"Emmett, Alice, and now you. I have to go find Bella, Jasper, and Edward so go upstairs with the rest of them."

Jacob stood up and I heard his feet clump up the stairs. Rosalie shut the door, and pattered her way up too.

So now I was in a dark broom closet, by myself. I wasn't good with being by myself in the dark. I always needed someone with me. It's not necessarily a fear of the dark itself but it just creeps me out.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper. I though it was Edward so I flung myself at him, landing in his arms.

"Edward! How are you in here? _When_ did you get in here?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Bella...it's not Edward. I'm Jasper. And there's another little door in that wall over there, and I was hiding in it." he explained. I quickly released myself from him and stood up straight.

"Sorry about the…umm…" I was at a loss of words.

"It's okay. I'm surprised Rosalie didn't see you." We heard another patter of feet, and then I saw Jasper's figure shift slightly. Then the small wooden door opened.

"Bella!" It was Rosalie. "You need to be more quiet when you're hiding."

"Yeah…sorry about that." I walked out of the closet and headed up the stairs and into the living room, where everyone but Jasper now sat.

"I can't find him." Rosalie grunted in defeat.

I went over to Edward's side and sat next to him. "Where were you hiding?" I asked.

"I was under my bed. How about you?"

"Broom closet." I responded.

Edward smiled, and I smiled back.

"Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free!" Rosalie shouted. Jasper didn't come. "OLLIE, OLLIE, OXEN, FREE!!" she shouted again. "Does anyone know where Jasper is?"

"Yeah." I said. "He's downstairs."

Rosalie took off, and returned in five minutes with Jasper on her heels.

"Who's up for another round?!" Alice asked.

"No one!" Everyone yelled together.

"Fine…let's play…SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" _Why did Alice always have to do this? Doesn't she remember form the last Emmett suggested that?_ Edward and I exchanged a frantic look.

"I'm not playing," I said.

"Neither am I," Edward agreed.

"You two are _such_ party-poopers! Fine! Hmm….what to do, what to do?" Alice pondered.

"Why don't we play…truth or dare?!" Emmett suggested.

"We played that last time!!" Alice complained. "Hmm…let's play…."

Alice was interrupted by the front door opening, and slamming shut. Esme appeared in the living room, with a strawberry blond haired girl following right behind her.

The girl had piercing blue eyes, and was wearing a red tank top, and a pair of jeans.

"Kids, this is Tanya. She just moved in next door, and I thought that it would be nice if you gave her a nice welcome. So she's going to spend the night here. Play nice," Esme said.

"Hey Tanya!" Emmett boomed. "I'm Emmett." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Jacob, this is Alice," Jacob pointed Alice out, "and this is Jasper." He pointed Jasper out. Tanya nodded and smiled.

"I'm Rosalie. That's Edward, and Bella." Rosalie pointed us out and we both waved.

"Hello," she said. Her eyes locked on Edward. I felt Edward shift uncomfortably at my side.

"Well Tanya, where did you move from?" Alice asked.

"Alaska." She said.

"Why the _hell_ would you live in _Alaska_?!" Emmett asked. Everyone laughed at his question. Tanya just shrugged.

"My dad had a job up there."

"We were just trying to figure out what game to play; do you have any good ideas?" Alice blurted.

"No. Not really," Tanya responded.

Alice let out a heavy sigh. "I guess it's movie time…_yippee_!" she said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with a movie?" I asked.

"Nothing, but we always watch them!" Alice complained.

"Who cares? Just pop one in," Edward chimed in. Tanya's eyes widened when she heard Edwards voice.

"You can sit down you know," Emmett told her. She nodded, and made her way over to Edward's side.

When she sat down, my face felt hot. It felt even hotter when she started talking to him.

"Tanya, you're Edward?" She clarified.

"Yep. Nice to meet you." Edward stuck his hand out to her.

"What movie are we watching?" Tanya asked.

"Um…I think we're watching _Wall-E._" **( A/N: Great movie- go watch it!)**

"Cool. I've been wanting to see that, but there aren't many theatres in Alaska." She laughed. Her laugh was high-pitched and annoying. I didn't want to have to beat another person up.

"I kind of figured that. Which part of Alaska did you live in?" Edward asked.

"Juneau."

"Ah. The capital. What did your dad do?"

"He, um, he well, at first he fixed cars, but then he lost his jobs due to the fact that there aren't many cars, sooooooo we moved here. He found a job as a teacher at a Reservation." She explained.

I was getting angrier by the second. Should I just pull Edward out of the room to talk to him, or just leave things? If they get worse, I'll step in. I decided.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't like the looks of Tanya, nor did I like how she kept staring at me. It creeped me out. And now, she was sitting next to me, chatting up a storm. I didn't want to be rude and ignore her, and I knew that Bella was probably having issues with Tanya.

But, Tanya was going to my neighbour so I had to be nice.

The movie was starting which meant that Tanya could keep her mouth shut for the time being.

I pretended to yawn, and stretched my arms; placing one of them around Bella's shoulders. I was hoping that she didn't notice how fake that was. She seemed to not notice, so I relaxed a little. My relaxation was soon interrupted when Tanya shifted closer to me.

She moved her hand to her hair, ran her fingers through it, then when she was putting her hand back down, hit me in the arm, not hard though.

She brought her lips to my ear. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Um…I'm okay. You barely touched me." I told her. She pulled away, and I focused my attention on the movie. I could feel her staring at me.

"Who wants food?!" Emmett blurted.

Everyone raised their hands. "I'll go get it," I said, standing up.

"I'll help!" Tanya offered.

"Um, I think that Bella wanted to," I said, looking desperately at Bella.

"Yeah…I do." Bella agreed. She stood up and took my hand.

When we reached the kitchen she didn't say anything, she just started looking around for bowls and food.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked her.

"Tanya," she whispered, her head hung.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about her. She's obnoxious and annoying, I'm just being nice to her because she's my neighbour," I assured her.

"What? No. I mean how she keeps getting all close to you, and making you feel uncomfortable…it bothers me…. I don't like her," she admitted. "I know you won't like her."

I sighed in relief. "Well, that's good." I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, and she sighed happily. "I love you," I told her.

"I know." She looked up and smiled.

"I think we should get the food ready before an angry mob of hungry teenagers come and massacre us." I laughed, and she laughed too.

We broke apart and started getting popcorn, and chips and dip. When we returned, Tanya was sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Can you move over a bit?" I asked when Bella and I reached the couch.

"But I'm quite comfortable," Tanya stated.

"Just move, okay?!" Bella nearly yelled. Tanya flinched, and moved over. "Thanks!" she huffed.

I sat down in the middle again. I had no choice. Tanya scooted to one end, and patted the cushion next to her. I couldn't refuse otherwise that would be rude.

Bella sat down next to me, and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her; holding her in place. Tanya let out a heavy sigh, and glared at the TV, as if it was its fault Tanya was having such bad luck.

The movie ended in a short while, and mostly everyone was asleep. Mostly. Tanya, I, and Alice were still wide awake.

"Edward? Are you awake?" Alice whispered to me through the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm over here. Tanya's awake too," I squinted in the darkness; attempting to find my pixie-like sister.

"Do you think we should bring them up to bed?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'll grab Bella you get Rosalie. Tanya, just stay here." I commanded. Both of the girls listened.

I picked Bella up –which was quite easy since she was already on top of me- and carried her up the stairs. I went to my room, flicked on the light, and set my own personal Sleeping Beauty on my bed.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and ran back downstairs. When I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob lying there, I contemplated on who I should grab first. Jasper seemed best because he was the smallest. Alice could carry the bigger guys.

After bringing Jasper and Emmett to their rooms –Alice had grabbed Jacob- Alice, Tanya, and I all sat on the couch; not knowing what to do next. After five minutes of silence, Alice had fallen asleep. I quickly carried her off to bed and returned downstairs, hoping that Tanya was now sleeping.

"Edward?" she called out.

_Who else would it be?_ "Yeah?" I called back.

"Where are you?" she half yell-whispered.

"Next to you…" I told her. I was next to her…kind of, just on the opposite end of the couch, sitting as far away as possible.

"Oh..." I felt her shift; trying to find me.

When she did find me she pressed herself against me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing on what I assumed was her face.

"Well, I'm scared. I don't like being alone…so I need to be close to someone, and you're the only one here…so…" she trailed off, running her fingers up and down my arm. It had no affect on me- only Bella could have an affect on me like that.

"Okay…I think it's time for bed," I told her.

"I'm not tired,"

"But sleep is good. If you relax, you'll end up falling asleep," I started moving onto the floor, trying to get away from her. She followed suit, placing herself on top of me.

"I don't want to relax…" she breathed.

"I do. So…I guess I'm going to go to bed now," I started pulling myself away but her hands caught my face, and she pressed her lips to mine.

I started shoving against her, but she didn't budge. I kept my eyes wide open and closed my mouth so that she would get the signal to stop. But, of course, the worst thing _ever_ happened to me.

"Edward?!" Bella's piercing cry came out loud, and hurt. She started running away. I heard the door open, and slam shut loudly.

I knocked Tanya off of me and started running after Bella.

_How did this happen?! Why me?!_

**A/N- So I decided to update before the break is over…what did you guys think?! Not enough drama? Too much, it sucked, you loved it? Let me know! THANKS! And Merry belated Christmas and New Year!!! YAY!! 2009!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- GARRHHH!!! I'm sorry it took so long to get out!!! I had SEVEN pages done! SEVEN!!!! And then school started and I didn't have time. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!! I even stayed up until one am writing it (that is the time right now)! So I hope you like it! ENJOY!!**

**E POV**

_How did this happen?! Why me?!_

I got up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?! It's one in the morning!" Tanya yelled at me.

"I'm going to go find Bella! How could you do this?! Get out of my house!!!" I screamed back.

I didn't hesitate, I just ran out of the house, out the door, and down the street calling 'Bella' the whole time.

"BELLA?! BELLA?!" I called.

She didn't respond. She couldn't have gotten too far, but still far enough. I started hearing sobbing, but then again, anyone could be sobbing. I ran towards the noise, only to find myself at the bridge that Bella and I used to visit when we were little.

"Bella?" I called, more quietly now. The sobs were closer, and I knew they were coming from Bella.

The moon was reflecting off the water; helping me see. I started looking for Bella, and soon found her at the water's edge.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Let me explain…please." I whispered, crouching down next to her. I wrapped one of my arms around her.

She looked up; only this was _not_ my Bella.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET OFF OF ME YOU HOOLIGAN!!!" She screamed. It was an elderly lady. Her face was wrinkled, and she was wearing heavy clothes. She smelled heavily of spearmint gum. _How could I have mistaken her?_

"Sorry." I apologized, backing away. I started following the sound of sobs, and soon came across another girl.

"Bella?" I asked. This time being more wary as to who I was talking to.

"What? How? Tanya!" she growled the last word, and on each word her voice broke.

"I know. I'm so sorry Bella! Please, let me explain!" I whispered.

She looked up, her face was red and puffy, and there were tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I went downstairs with Tanya- neither of us were tired, then she started getting closer to me, I went on the floor to get away from her! But she followed me, then I tried to get away and go to bed…but she grabbed my face and kissed me! I didn't kiss her back! That's how I know you were there!" I explained.

She sniffed, and then shook her head 'no'. "I know you didn't kiss her back. I was left because of _her_," she spit the word out, like it burned her mouth, "Edward, I know you wouldn't do that, I trust you, and you told me how you feel in the kitchen," she assured. I was ecstatic that she wasn't mad with me but with Tanya.

"Is she still there?" Bella asked, sounding hopeful.

"No… I sent her home," I replied, slowly and confused.

"Damn," she sighed under her breath.

"Why?"

"Because…," she replied evilly. I chuckled.

"Let's get home Bella, you can sort things out with her later." I took her hand and we started walking back to my house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend! You didn't tell me! I just thought you two were flirting!!" Tanya whined to me when I got home.

No one was awake - which was good.

But Tanya was still here- which was bad.

And she was apologizing- which was _okay_, not great, but okay.

"Tanya, you can stay the night. BUT! Bella is my girlfriend, and that's how it's going to stay. You can sleep on the couch," I told her.

Tanya pulled Bella aside, while I brought the empty bowls to the kitchen.

**TANYA'S POV**

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I had no idea about you and Edward. I just… _really_ like him!" I told her. I wasn't sorry at all. _Edward_ will_ be mine, I _will_ be Edward's girlfriend, he _will _love me! _

"Save it, Tanya. You stay away from Edward…okay?! Go near him, and I'll break that fake nose of yours!" she threatened, jabbing a finger at me.

I glared. "This nose is _real_ thank you very much! It's not my problem that your nose isn't as perfect as mine!"

Edward came in then. Wondering what was going on.

"Oh nothing, nothing," I lied, batting my eyelashes at him.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me, but I didn't care, I was too busy watching perfect, god-like, amazing, gorgeous, Edward!

"Bella, I'm going to bed, are you coming? I'll set up a mattress to sleep on," Edward said, his velvet voice chiming with every word.

_I bet Bella wouldn't hear his voice that way…I bet Bella wasn't as attracted to him as I was. I bet Bella didn't feel this strongly about him the first time she saw him. HA! _

"Yeah, there's something I have to do though," she responded.

Bella face was all red now –something I had not noticed- and she raised her right hand. She pulled it back behind her head, and clenched it into a tight ball. She swung.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tanya? Tanya?" I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes to Edward, beautiful Edward.

I sat up, shaking my head to clear it out. Bella had hit me right in the nose. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He actually sounded concerned.

"Mm-hmm," I squeaked for dramatic emphasis. If I got lucky, he would carry me up the stairs, and I could sleep in his bed. "It hurts…," I moaned.

"Here," he handed me some ice. I held it in place, waiting for him to say something else.

I scanned the room and noticed that Bella was missing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's in bed. She got tired waiting for you to get up so she went upstairs," he explained. _So we're along?! I'm alone with Edward…_again_?!_

"Oh…" I whispered, sitting up fully now. I would try to be on my best behaviour, then I could have Edward fall for me.

"Is she okay now?" Dr. Cullen walked into the room.

"She's better," Edward told him.

"Well that's good. Edward, bring her up to your room to sleep, okay? Put another mattress on the floor. If she wakes up with any pain in her head, help her out and get her some Tylenol. Okay?" Dr. Cullen instructed. My night was getting better and better.

Edward nodded, and Dr. Cullen existed the room.

"Uh…how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"A little better. I'm _really_ tired though," I was hoping that he would offer to carry me. Bella Shmella.

"Well then, let's go upstairs,"

He helped me up and we started up the stairs.

"Edward…I _am_ sorry that I kissed you tonight…I really had no idea about you and Bella… I hope that we can be friends," by the time I was done talking, we were at the top of the stairs. It was dark, and I liked it- it set the mood.

Edward sighed. "Tanya…I don't know…you'll have to wait a little while," he told me. I could do that, I could wait a _little_ while…no, no I couldn't.

"But…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please, please, can we be friends?" I almost begged.

"I just don't think it's a good time…it's not right either," he said.

My mouth fell open, and my brows furrowed. I quickly scrambled to fix my expression to calm.

"I think we're mature enough," I argued. He just shook his head.

"Let's get to bed." He whispered.

He led me to his room and Bella was fast asleep on his bed.

"Bella. Bella, wake up," Edward whispered in ear. She turned around –disoriented- and gazed around. When her eyes met mine, she was wide awake.

"Why is _she_ still here?!" She yell-whispered.

"Carlisle feels bad, and thinks that it would still be okay if she stays," Edward explained. I smiled triumphantly.

Bella made a grumbling noise.

"We need to figure out sleeping arrangements," Edward whispered, "You and Tanya are going to have to share my bed…Rosalie has the other one, and Emmett's sleeping on the floor, so there are no other ones," he watched her expressions carefully. First there was hope, then anger, and then…hate.

"NO! Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononnononononononono," –gasp- "NO! I am NOT sharing a bed with…with…THAT!!!" she yell-whispered but more loudly. She was shaking her head the whole time that I thought it was going to fall off. _If only…._ I thought. _Ugh! Why am I so…creepy?! _

"Bella, things will be easier this way! I can't share with you, and I don't want either of you sleeping on the floor," Edward tried to reason with her.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor!" she hissed.

Edward sighed. "Bella…please. Tanya said she was sorry," I _loved_ how Edward was so forgiving, so sweet, and so nice.

Bella muttered something rude.

**Bella's POV**

No way was I sharing a bed with _Tanya_. She was a disgusting boyfriend stealer.

"URGH!! If you're going to be so difficult…fine then. But if you come anywhere _near_ me, so help me God I will know you're block off!" at first I was talking to Edward, but then I switched to Tanya.

She smirked. "Don't worry about a thing," she said sweetly.

"See, I knew you girls could cooperate!" Edward smiled.

"Gah!" I grumbled.

"Where's the bathroom?" Tanya asked Edward.

"Down the hall; second last door to your left," he instructed. Tanya walked out of the room.

"I. Hate. Her," I stated, glaring at Edward, "I don't understand why you're being so nice! Do you realize what happened an hour ago?! That's not something you just blow over Edward! How can you forgive her? You met her tonight and she already kissed you! She'll probably do it again! How do you trust her?! Edward Cullen, you are CR-A-ZY!" I finished with a huff.

"I _have _to be nice…for Carlisle. He doesn't know what happened! While she was knocked out I told him that Tanya fell and hit her nose off the coffee table! Bella, I _have_ to be nice. For Carlisle and Esme. So please be nice too. I know you don't like her…trust me, I'm not a fan either…but _please_ _try_," he whispered. His voice was pained, pleading almost.

I sighed. "Now I hate you," I joked. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Tanya returned now, just in time too. She crawled into the bed with me and sat there.

"You're sleeping at the foot of the bed. Come near me, and you're dead. Got that? If you _touch_ me, you will not wake up tomorrow…I mean…uh…no, that's what I mean," I _tried_ to be nice. I _tried_ to hold back my hateful words, but it's not so easy. I felt bad for letting Edward down but I didn't have anything nice to say to her.

Tanya grabbed a pillow she brought and a blanket too. She lied down, and curled up into a small ball. Not touching me. I smiled in satisfaction.

"I love you, goodnight." Edward whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in a daze. I looked out Edwards window and saw that it was still dark out. Something hit me in the shin, and it _hurt_.

"Ouch!" I gasped, rubbing my shin.

I heard something…like a pig dying. I soon realized that only one thing could make that sound (Besides a dying pig) and that was Tanya.

"Shut up, and stop kicking me!" I whispered at her.

She snickered.

I went back to sleep but woke up five minutes later. Tanya was kicking me again.

I kicked her back, with a lot of force.

"Merrhhhh," she groaned, and started slapping the air weakly to try and make me stop. I giggled.

She kicked me again. I kicked her again too. This was war, and I was loving it (that was due to the fact that I was winning).

"Bella!!" she whined, "Lemme sleep…," her words were slurred together like she was drunk.

"Well if you shut your mouth you'd be able to sleep," I laughed.

She grunted quietly.

I stopped talking to Tanya, and rolled over on my side. I looked down on the floor to see Edward sleeping…awkwardly.

His neck was craned over the edge of the mattress, his legs looked like someone had broken them and placed them in random messed up places, one arm was covering his face – I assumed it was asleep- and his other arm was under his back. He was snoring quietly. I laughed quietly.

"Edward, Edward," I whispered, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Mm-hmm…?" he grumbled.

"Here," I got up and rearranged him into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Sleep," I whispered back.

He placed his hand at the nape of my neck and pulled me towards him. He planted his lips lightly on mine, and entangled his fingers in my hair.

I pulled away when I heard Tanya's obnoxious snore. I smiled timidly at him, and he smirked back.

I climbed back into the bed and managed to hit Tanya in the head in the process. I smiled to myself.

Sure what I was doing was immature, sure; it wasn't the _nicest_ thing. But that's what happens when you kiss my boyfriend!

-Kick-, "ow", -kick-, "ow". This was becoming very repetitive. She would kick me, I'd yelp, I kick her back, _she_'d yelp. It was becoming ridiculous. I just wanted to get to sleep.

-Kick-, "That's it!" I growled under my breath. I cranked my leg up to my butt, and let it rip.

_Thud_. She rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. I searched around to see where she had fallen hoping that I hadn't kicked her into Edward's arms. Luckily, she wasn't. She was at the end of the bed, with her head bent in a weird way, and her eyes open.

"Bella!" she growled. She was whispering which made her seem non-menacing.

"Yes?" I answered in a sweet and innocent tone.

"What the hell did you do?!" she squeal-whispered.

"Well, you were kicking me, so I kicked you, and then you fell off the bed, which is why you're on the floor right now," I smiled into the darkness.

"Ugh. You're so stupid!" Tanya growled.

I snickered. "As long as I'm smarter than you, then I'm happy…and I'm _ecstatic_," I grinned. This was really fun.

"Ha. Ha. You're so-o-o-o-o funny!" Tanya said sarcastically.

I smiled again. This was now my all-time favourite game: Piss-off-Tanya-and-make-her-go-insane-until-she-runs-out-of-the-house-screaming! "Thank-you," I responded.

"That wasn't a compliment! Ever heard of sarcasm? Jeez Bella, you're so messed up,"

"That's okay. At least I'm not a whore like you!" I retorted. I flinched when I said the words; fearing that Edward would wake up. I didn't mean to be loud, it just kind of…happened. That's what I get for playing: Piss-off-Tanya-and-make-her-go-insane-until-she-runs-out-of-the-house-screaming!

I saw the outline of Tanya's mouth expand; gaping.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BI-," she wasn't able to finish because Edward sat up, and looked at us, dazed.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice raspy from just waking up.

"Well, Tanya kicked me, I kicked her…she went flying off the bed, she started yelling, I started yelling, then there was this yelling and name calling fight," I explained, smiling the whole time. Sure I felt guilty for waking Edward up, but I was proud because I beat Tanya in our 'Word-War'.

"Tanya, what were you going to say?" Edward asked her. He kept blinking his eyes so that he would stay awake.

"Err…I was about to say…brilliant person!" she lied.

"Pf-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-t-t-t-t!" I snorted, "Since when did the word 'brilliant' have the letter 'I' as the second letter?" I asked.

"People make mistakes Bella! Sheesh!" Tanya covered.

We both looked back over at Edward but he was lying back down on the mattress; asleep.

I sighed at the same time Tanya did.

"Just go to sleep!" she commanded.

"Well now I can't… I have to sing myself to sleep… It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter, it's a world of tears. It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fears…nana-na-nana-na-nana-na-nana-na-nana-na-naaaaaaa!!!! It's a sm-"

I was cut off my Tanya.

"Shut up!!!!!! Go. To. Sleep! You're so friggen annoying!! How does Edward even stand to be with you?!" she yelled.

"I know a song that get son everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! AN dthis is how it goes," I took in a sharp breath.

"_Don't even try it_!" Tanya growled.

I let out my breath and fell back onto the bed.

"Come up here; and you die," I warned.

"P-f-f-t. As if,"

Tanya started to scramble back onto the bed, but I kicked her in the face.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"I told you!"

After five minutes of attempting to get on the bed, she just took her pillow, one of the sheets, and fell asleep on the floor in a ball. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. Playing Piss-off-Tanya-and-make-her-go-insane-until-she-runs-out-of-the-house-screaming! Is hard work!

I opened my eyes groggily, and sat up. I looked around to see that I was still in Edward's room.

I crawled to the end of the bed to see if Tanya was still there- she wasn't. I checked on Edward, and the sight in front of me got me so mad I was about to shoot someone.

Tanya. With her arms around Edward. Sleeping.

She was going to pay.

**A/N- So what did you guys think? Let me know. I had fun writing it!!! So now there will be more drama in the story, and I am sooo excited to start writing it!**

**Also, this is a different Tanya…not the same Tanya who stalked Jasper (nice save, eh?). **

**P.S.**

**Sorry again! **

**Review! Thanks!**

**~Jenna.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – So it seems as though I haven't updated in forever… I apologize! And I have an excuse but I don't think that it matters much, so feel free to attack me with pitch forks and torches! **

**So on with the chapter!!! And I decided what I'm going to do finally… I shall write about…. Three or five more chapters… five being the most… and possibly two being the least! Then, if you guys want a sequel or something something, let me know!**

**Chapter 23 **

**BELLAS POV**

Tanya. With her arms around Edward. Sleeping.

She was going to pay.

I squinted my eyes until they were nothing but small slits, and glared.

After I realized that glaring wouldn't do anything, I got up, and shook Tanya until she woke up.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING?!" I asked, furious.

"Uh… sleeping… or I was at least," she replied.

"I know that! Get up, Tanya! This is ridiculous! Get away! _NOW_!" I growled, shoving her. She wouldn't budge.

I usually wasn't one to be over-protective of Edward, nor was I one to be controlling, but this was just plain wrong!

"Tanya, I'm serious…get up!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Because that's my boyfriend! And you know it!! So get your ass up…please!"

"Don't overreact, we're just sleeping,"

"Yeah…together! What is _with_ you?! You show up out of _nowhere_, and you ruin everything! IN ONE FRIGGEN DAY!!!! How is that _possible_?! This isn't right what you're doing! Regardless of how much you hate me, you still don't sleep with someone just because you a.) like them and b.) hate their girlfriend! So Tanya…just get. Up!" I heaved out a heavy sigh, and stared down at her.

"Whatever Bella… you're just jealous,"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am! Do you realize how horrible this is of you?! If you could see yourself right now, you'd be…ashamed!" I yelled, glaring.

What was it with her? I was so angry that I could break something!

She sighed, and looked at me in a strange way.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"We are right now," I retaliated.

"No…I mean…somewhere else," she glanced at the door then back at me.

"Fine," I groaned. I had no idea why I had agreed, but who knows? Maybe something good will happen.

She smiled, stood up, and started towards the door.

She led me out to the beautiful backyard.

Edward's backyard was amazing. There was a gazebo, at the back of the yard, in the middle, and in the centre of the yard there was a beautiful fountain surrounded by beautiful roses in all kinds of colours, even ones I wouldn't have imagined, there were petunias, violets, geraniums, and lilac trees.

There was a quaint little shed in the back corner, and it was, also, surrounded by all kinds of flowers.

I gaped. This was amazing. Tanya seemed perfectly at ease, like this was no big deal.

"Bella… listen…I'm sorry. I realize what I did was wrong…but, I can promise you I didn't _go_ and sleep next to him, I was just as surprised as you when I woke up next to him. It's not like I crawled in next to him. Sure, I want what I want, but I'm so much of a jerk that I would actually sleep with someone else's boyfriend! I mean like come on!" She threw her hands up in the air at her last sentence, and then looked at me sincerely.

That was…weird. And very unexpected.

"Why would _you_ of all people apologize?" I asked.

"You don't even know me Bella! I understand where you're coming from though, it's completely understandable…after all, I did kiss your boyfriend, _and_ fell asleep with him," she grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't know you…you're right. But first impressions are tough, and yours was…appalling!"

"Well chyeah it was! Bella, I didn't _want_ to screw things up for you and Edward… I just really like him, and wanted a chance with him," she admitted.

This. Was. Bull shit! Why would she suddenly say this? And why did she sound so sincere?

"Hear me out; I'm sorry I screwed everything up, but you _know_ it was fun messing with each other. And Bella… Edward only has the looks," she told me.

I gaped. Edward didn't just have good looks! He was the most amazing person I've ever met! He was my best friend, and now my boyfriend, he was always there for me, and I could always trust him! But it's a good thing she's losing interest.

"Apology accepted…for now. If you mess with me again, I'll kill you," I grinned.

"Deal," she stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

Tanya wasn't _that_ bad of a person when she wasn't busy being a slut. There was even the possibility that we could be…friends.

Emmett came into the backyard then, with a huge grin on his face.

"I'M THROWING A PARTAY!!!" he wailed.

I slapped my hand to my forehead while Tanya screamed with glee.

"WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?!" Tanya asked Emmett.

"Tomorrow! The Chubby Pickle! My Birthday!" Emmett yelled back immediately.

"Who's going to be there?! How old are you turning?! Will there be BOYS?!" Tanya squealed again.

I started walking back towards the house to get away from all the party-madness.

"EVERYONE! SEVENTEEN! YES!" Emmett yelled back enthusiastically.

I chuckled to myself.

Seeing Emmett partying would be a hilarious sight!

As I walked into the huge house, I saw Edward making his way towards me. He was all showered, and dressed.

"There you are! Where were you?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Talking to Tanya outside. And apparently Emmett's having a party?" I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah… I'm a little scared though. Emmett's crazy enough already, he doesn't need a party, and a bunch of sugar to boost him up a notch!" Edward wailed, laughing.

I chuckled as well. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous too, but Tanya seems pretty excited," I gestured to the open patio door, and sure enough, Tanya and Emmett were talking about the party.

Edward laughed. "Hopefully Tanya will find a new person to stalk," he smiled his crooked smile, and my heart melted.

I leaned in to give him a kiss, but Carlisle walked in, and I snapped my head back immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," I greeted nervously.

He just smiled, and back away slowly into the kitchen.

Edward laughed his musical laugh, and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"BREAKFAST!!!!" Mrs. Cullen yelled out. Everyone came scrambling into the dining room and of course, Emmett was the first one there.

"Slow down Em, no one's going to steal your food," Alice joked.

We all started laughing, but Emmett did an exaggerated laugh, with his mouth full of food which sounded like: "MWAHAW MWAHAW MWAHAW!!" then he glared at us, and started eating again.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and I went to the mall to buy some clothes for Emmett's party tomorrow. I had no choice as to whether I wanted to go or not, because Rosalie and Alice threatened that if I didn't go, bad things would happen. The look on their faces told me they were serious, so I reluctantly accepted the invite.

"So, is this supposed to be formal…or casual…?" Tanya asked, letting her sentence trail off.

We were now at the mall, and looking around for a store to go to. I had a feeling that we would be here a long time, so I made note to wear my most comfortable shoes: my lime green crocs.

"Dresses. We're wearing dresses," Alice responded, smiling.

I groaned.

"Ah, ah, ah! No fussing! It's a dress for _one_ night!" Rosalie scolded me.

"They'll probably be wearing 'party clothes'… when it comes to guys, who knows? Especially with Emmett!" Alice laughed as if she was remembering something, "OOOHH!!! I LOVE THAT STORE!!!" she yelled suddenly, and sprinted over to a little shop called "Le Chateau".

We followed her in, and she started looking right away. She grabbed six dresses, and ran to the dressing room. Rosalie grabbed two, and Tanya grabbed one. I sat on the bench outside of the rooms; waiting.

Alice came out first, and was wearing a rainbow-coloured dress. It was a halter with brown strings and beads near the top. It reached to about her knees **(a.n. – pic. On profile)**.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

It surprised me how she would pick out a dress like this… it didn't seem to be Alice's style.

"Um… well, what do you think?" I asked, eyeing her.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror which was on the outside of the door. She made a gagging sound, and when she turned to face me, she looked horror-struck.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me the truth? I just grabbed these dresses, and I need you to give me your _honest_ opinion, that's what friends are for!" she smiled after, but when she went back into the room, and when she saw her reflection, she winced.

Rosalie came out next, she was wearing a mustard-yellow dress with a big bow at the side **(a/n- pic. On profile)**. It wasn't horrible, but it didn't look right on Rosalie.

"Do you like it?" she asked, twirling.

"…I…don't think it's the right…colour," I hesitated looking for the right word.

Rosalie turned to the mirror, "me neither," she sighed, and stalked back into the change room.

Tanya still didn't come out, which was weird, but, Alice came out again wearing an orange tutu dress **(a/n- pic also on profile.)**.

Where was she finding these things?!

"Where did you find that?" I asked, laughing.

"What, you don't like it?" she giggled, "I kind of do," she smiled, and did a pirouette to match the ballerina outfit.

I chuckled. "Okay, well, I'm going to actually _look_ at the other dresses before I put them on," Alice explained.

She did one last pirouette, and returned to her changing room.

Tanya finally came out.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I had troubles with the zipper, it kept getting stuck, and I didn't want to ask one of you because that'd be …embarrassing,"

I laughed, and then looked at her dress. It was green, with a silver belt that had butterfly designs on it **(a/n…another pic. On profile lol)**.

"Do you guys like it?" she asked, as Rosalie and Alice emerged from their rooms.

"Yes!" we all exclaimed.

It did look good on her, and I was so happy that at least one person had found their dress. One down, three to go.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked Alice.

"No! I have one more dress to try on, and if that doesn't work out, we still need to find yours, mine, and Rosalie's…suck it up!" she cried.

We all laughed.

Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya went back into their changing rooms. When Rosalie and Tanya came out, they were both in their own clothes. When Alice came out, she was wearing a purple dress that had purple sequins on it **(a.n – picture also on profile! :)) **.

"Is this one any better?" she asked as she twirled in a circle.

"Yes! Alice, this dress is perfect!" I yelled.

She grinned, and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks, guys. Okay, just give me a minute and I'll be dressed and ready to pay!" she went to her change room for the last time

Tanya, Rosalie, and I went to the register so that Tanya could pay for her dress. Alice soon came out, and did the same.

Finally, we were all out of "Le Chateau" and heading to a new store called "Mariposa". All of us went in, even though Alice and Tanya had already found their outfits.

Rosalie started looking at the dresses right away, while I tried to sneak away to the book store next door. But, every time I was near the entrance to the shop, Alice would grab me and drag me back in.

"Okay, Bella, Tanya and I are going to go look at shoes across from here, just find your dress, okay? It'll make things less complicated and if you do find your dress sooner rather than later, then we'll be able to leave sooner," she huffed when she was done, "Stay." She instructed, pointing a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice and Tanya left, and Rosalie kept a close eye on me while looking at dresses. I had no idea as to how she was doing that. But she was.

After half an hour of searching, Alice and Tanya were gone, I had tried on what felt like nine billion dresses (even though Rose says I only tried on three), and I still hadn't found one to my liking. Rose found one, and she had already paid, it was red with black lace with flower designs on it, and a band around the waist. On the rack it didn't look like it would fit Rosalie's style, but when she put it on, she looked gorgeous in it **(a/n- yah, yah, you already know: Picture on Profile)**.

"Okay Bella, You need to find your dress now. Please don't make this difficult," Rose said.

I just nodded and started looking at the racks for dresses. After what felt like forever of searching, Tanya and Alice came back with bags in their hands, and determined looks on their faces.

"Bella Swan! It has been THREE HOURS and you STILL haven't found your dress, while we've all found ours!! How is it that this is so difficult for you?! We are going to find you a dress right now, and you aren't going to fuss about what we put on you!" Alice ordered in a menacing voice.

"Whoa Alice, PMS much?" I laughed at Rosalie's comment.

Alice just glared at her, but started laughing and shaking her head 'no'. We were all laughing hysterically, even though Rose's comment wasn't _that_ funny.

"Ladies, we have some customers complaining that you're being too loud," a sales clerk said to us rudely.

"Well, the mall is a noisy place, they shouldn't have come here if they don't like noise," Tanya sassed. _Leave it to Tanya to get us into even more trouble!_ I thought grumpily.

"The people who complained were in the store across the hall," the lady said.

Tanya didn't say anything now.

"We apologize Miss, we'll go do our shopping now," Alice said in a sweet voice.

"Mmm-hmmm,"

We walked away; embarrassed.

"Why did you do that, Tanya?" I asked her.

"Because that's ridiculous, we were _laughing_!" she responded.

"That was really immature," Rosalie stated, "that's what those stupid annoying teenagers do,"

"But we are teenagers!" she protested, "And you'd know all about being mature, right?"

Alice and I looked at each other, then back at the girls, then back at each other again. We both started backing away slowly to another part of the store, but we stayed close enough so that we could hear them.

"Yes, we _are_ teenagers, but we're not like those annoying teenagers who come in here just to screw with the clerks! You seem to be though! And yes, as a matter of fact, I do know all about being mature, and talking back isn't on the list," Rose spat back.

Alice and I grinned at Rose's response. This was entertaining.

"Ten bucks on Tanya," Alice whispered to me, sticking her hand out.

I chuckled a dark chuckle, "Ten bucks on Rose," I shook her hand.

"Where is this list exactly, huh?! Or is it nonexistent?! God Rosalie, you need to know how to loosen up! You're so uptight and everything has to perfect with you, eh princess?" Tanya retaliated, with a smug look on her face.

Alice and I exchanged a look, "You sure you want to make that bet?" Alice asked.

"Positive," I responded.

We turned our attention back on the girls while we hid behind a clothing rack.

"I'm uptight? Because I don't enjoy talking back to someone when we're being too loud?! That makes sooo much sense! And perfect?! What exactly has been perfect, eh? You just ruined this shopping trip with your rude manners!! So that's one thing that's not perfect! You're here right now, that's not going too swell either!!! Gosh! You just love to screw everything up! You messed up Bella and Edward's relationship!!! You whore!" Rosalie screamed in Tanya's face.

Even I knew that Rose was out of line there. Tanya wasn't a whore per se, she didn't know Edward and I were together, and when she did, she just wanted him for herself… and her and I were okay with each other. Besides, this wasn't Rose's battle to fight, if anything it should be mine.

"That did it," Alice laughed, and nodded toward the girls.

Tanya flung herself at Rosalie screaming; "I AM NOT A WHORE!!!" and wailing her on the head with her fist.

Alice and I were laughing because Tanya's face was so red, and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Also, Rosalie's shrieks didn't even sound like shrieks, they sounded like dying chipmunks.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!" Rosalie yelled.

"I AM NOT A WHORE, OKAY?!" Tanya yelled back.

Instead of getting off Rose, she grabbed a hanger and hit her in the arm.

"OW!!!!" Rosalie yelled.

Alice and I looked at each other now, and realized that this was getting way out of proportion. We ran over to them, and when we got there, a huge crowd had formed, and Rosalie was wailing on Tanya now.

"STOP IT!! STOP IT!! GET UP!!!" Alice started yelling, and unsuccessfully tried pulling them apart.

"BACK OFF ALICE!!" Tanya yelled.

Alice put her hands up as if to surrender, and step back.

I sighed, and glared at her. _Was she really that scared of Tanya?_

I moved towards the ball of fury. But luckily, that's all I had to do. Mall security came into the store and pried the two apart.

"Eh…eh… Miss, calm down, EH!" One guard yelled at Tanya who was thrashing in his iron grip around her arms.

Rosalie let the other guard take her away. Their hair was a mess, Rosalie's sweater was falling off, Tanya had a scratch mark across her face, and I could see the welt from where Tanya had whacked her on the arm.

Alice and I exchanged a look.

"Pay up," she said, sticking out her hand.

"What?! Rose was on top of Tanya last, so _you_ pay up," I laughed.

"Doesn't matter. If they were to go on, Tanya would've won, and you know it! Did you see how she went just about crazy on that guard? And, Tanya made the first pounce, and did the most hurtful damage," Alice beamed.

I groaned. I should've known better than to make a bet with Alice. Reluctantly, I reached into my wallet and handed her a ten.

We continued on our shopping trip.

An hour later I had finally found my dress. It was blue with a black band around it. **(Mm-hmm…another picture********)**Alice helped me find it, and she wouldn't shut up about how it "made me look hot" or how "it really shows my legs well".

After I had bought my shoes, Alice and I decided that it would be nice to go to Mall Security to see what happened to Tanya and Rose.

On our way there, we kept getting strange looks from people. After five minutes Alice snapped.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!" she yelled.

It seemed like everyone in the mall stopped doing what they were doing. I even saw one little girl in "Build-A-Bear Workshop" drop the bear that she was making and started crying.

I glanced around and saw that there was a bathroom four feet away from us. I grabbed Alice's arm, and dragged her in there.

"What was that for?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, I don't like it when people stare…it's rude," she laughed, "We should get going now… we'll run," she started heading for the door.

"No…we'll walk. We've brought enough attention to ourselves already,"

She sighed but didn't protest.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"We're here to see Rosalie Hale and Tanya…uhh…yeah, Tanya," Alice struggled. None of us knew Tanya's last name, so when the Alice failed to say it, the Security Guard gave us a funny look.

"They're over here," he said in a _very_ deep voice. He looked like he was six feet and 7 inches tall, he had a buzz cut, and his chest looked like it was about to explode out of his uniform with buff-ness.

He led us to the back of the room. The room was all grey, and a looked to be like stone. There weren't many lights, and the lights that were there, were flickering; threatening to go out.

The back of the room was a bit brighter, only there were small cells. No toilets were in there, because there _was_ a private bathroom, just outside of the cell.

Rosalie had her hands on the bars and her face pressed against them too. Tanya was sitting on a bench; asleep.

"ALICE! BELLA!!" Rosalie beamed. But then her beam turned into a scowl, which turned into a glare, which turned into a whole get-the-hell-away-from-me look.

Tanya's head shot up. She smiled, and actually stayed smiling.

"You guys _finally_ came! What took you so long?" Tanya asked.

"Well, Bella still needed to find a dress and some shoes. Besides, it's not like you guys were going to get out of here anytime soon if we were here or not. We just came to see if you were still alive," Alice explained.

_Now_ Tanya scowled.

"You didn't come because Bella needed a friggen dress?!"

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" The guard yelled at her.

Tanya just glared at him briefly and then turned back to Alice and me.

"Well… she needed shoes too!" Alice defended.

"We would've been out of here a long, long time ago if you came earlier!!! The guard here said he had to wait for SOMEONE to come bail us out!!" Tanya yelled.

"Why didn't you call your parents then?!"

"They're working!!"

"Why didn't Rosalie?!"

"Are you kidding? My parents would kill me!" Rosalie chuckled without humour.

"Well…you should've called my cell phone!" Alice shot back, refusing to loose.

"Our cell phone's got taken away, smart one! Besides, you always forget to charge yours!" Rosalie retorted.

"… well don't you usually get one call? Why didn't you call Bella?"

"Bella doesn't have a cell phone! She just moved into a house!" Rosalie screeched.

"Hey! I've lived in a house before… the center was home to me!" I defended.

"Sorry Bella…you know what I mean though, right?" Rosalie apologized.

I just nodded.

After the girls continued their ridiculous fight for another thirty minutes, the conclusion was: Alice had to pay a twenty-five dollar fee, and Rosalie and Tanya were banned from the mall for two months. Which of course is bad for me because now Alice will need a shopping a shopping partner for the next month, and with Rosalie _and_ Tanya unavailable, I would be her last resort.

We had to be escorted out of the mall just so that then the guards made sure that we didn't make any stops on the way out.

Alice went and got the car while the three of us waited back at the mall entrance with the guard right behind us. He even watched as Alice drove away.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

We were all exhausted by the time we got home. And of course, I just wanted to see Edward. I was ecstatic when he came out to greet us. He opened my door for me, and took my bags inside.

"Hello love," he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"How was your day?"

"Long," I sighed.

"What did you buy?" he started to open the bag when a small figure danced by and snatched it. Of course; Alice.

"Ah, ah, ah! You have to wait until tomorrow!" She grinned and then ran upstairs with the bag. Edward just stared at her with a scared expression.

"O…Kay. Do you just want to relax tonight? Or do you want go out for dinner? Or…something else?" he suggested.

"I think I'd better go home. Besides, you can come to my house for dinner. Charlie would like that," I grabbed his hand and we started heading out the door when he stopped me.

"Just let me tell Carlisle and Esme where I'm going,"

"Alright, I'll call Charlie to pick us up,"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Dinner went by…smoothly. Charlie asked Edward a lot of questions like "what do you want to be when you grow up?" and "do you plan on having any kids? How many? In how many years?" just random stuff. I felt bad for Edward.

We said our goodbyes at about nine o'clock, which was somewhat embarrassing because Charlie was right in the other room.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he smiled, then kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Call me tomorrow,"

"Will do,"

Carlisle pulled into the driveway now, and I gave Edward one last hug.

I trudged off to bed, and right before I fell asleep I thought; "tomorrow's going to hell".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N- I apologize x 90839074932 I didn't update but this was 15 pages long… um, I will TRY to update regularly, and again SORRY!!!**

**REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I SUCK!!**

**And guess what!?!?!? My sister is having her first baby in October!!! YAY!!! :D**

**~Jenna**


	24. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N- Hello everyone!! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, and I'm sorry about that, there's just a lot going on, but I thought that I'd let you know that I am still alive. I mainly wrote this up because I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not updating, and also because I want to know if you want me to continue with the story!!**

**Thank you for all your support, I REALLY appreciate it!!**

**~Jenna **


End file.
